


Restraint

by ForiegnMoons



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Breathplay, Did not mean for that to happen, Dirty Talk, F/F, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, No Beta, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Smut, Superpowers, THAT WAS UNEXPECTED, This has a plot now...?, Threesome, Throuple, We Die Like Men, even though I’m a woman, porn with a little plot, strap ons, superhero au, this is a mess, whatever that’s not important, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForiegnMoons/pseuds/ForiegnMoons
Summary: “Want you? In what way Chérie? Don’t get me wrong, both ways will involve ropes but it’s an important distinction to make.” Nicky grinned devilishly as Gigi tried to look away from her. Crystal tightened her grip to keep the hero in her place when she squirmed against the pressure.OrGigi getting captured by Nicky and Crystal cause I’m gay and villainous
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Nicky Doll/Crystal Methyd, Nicky Doll/Gigi Goode, Nicky Doll/Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 60
Kudos: 167





	1. Rubble and Reconnaissance

Bricks and debris surrounded Gigi as she stood in the rubble. Jan had gone off searching through the destroyed building for survivors. The two had been best friends for as long as they could remember and the second they could they both enrolled in the Los Angeles Hero Academy. Most people were born normal, powerless and scared. The only reason the heroes had work was because of the villains. Almost instantly after powers began surfacing in people they were used to hurt, steal, and harm society as a whole. 

When Jan and Gigi were little they had met a hero after she saved Jan’s cat who Gigi had accidentally levitated from a tree and since that moment the two agreed to become heroes. In their first year at the academy they were sorted into classes based on the potential they showed for a position. There were two possible courses to enroll in. The hero course and the sidekick course were the main choices and when students hit their second year they could select a specific area of specialty based on their powers. Reconnaissance, Scouting, Medic and Gigi’s course, Soldier. Jan had entered the Sidekick course in the Medic branch, beyond exited at the idea of being able to help others. Each year the number of students per class thinned dramatically. Their class had started with five hundred hopefuls and by the end of their fourth year only twenty six remained. 

The first year saw almost half the class culled from the ranks after failing to satisfy the school’s standards. After choosing their specified branches in second year, another hundred and fifty were let go from the school. Third year saw everyone but the final twenty six drop out before the start of fourth year. Both Gigi and Jan had graduated top of their classes and joined together as a duo once they graduated. Since their promotion to licensed heroes they had become the top team in both the popularity polls and the number of cases settled and solved. 

“Jan is everything good on your end?” Gigi called through the ruins. They had been called to the scene of a bombing when their agency’s team alerted them to the attack. Over the last few years they had managed to compile a team of members who were top of the line. Jan and Gigi did the field work while their ReCon team worked from their office. Jackie and Jaida had graduated two years before them and were more than happy to join them as partners. They had picked up a girl named Heidi from the southern school system who became their backup medic in case something went truly wrong. Along the way they found Rock and Widow, two scouts who despite being polar opposites were able to work in perfect tandem. Together the team was the perfect blend of personalities and abilities. 

“Yup! All good over here! The Hytes Agency specialists came to help us out with the evacuation process. So far from what I can tell we’ve suffered minimal casualties but the injury toll is high. Damage is through the roof. Or I guess what’s left of it...” Jan’s status report calmed Gigi’s nerves. Every time they went on a mission Gigi feared the possible amount of lives lost to the work of the villains. She detested the villains for their recklessness and their willingness to harm others but there was no duo she hated more than the heads of the Doll syndicate. 

Nicolette Doll and Crystal Methyd were the heads of the syndicate notorious for having no boundaries. From hacking the stock market to assassinating the last president, they did what they wanted when they wanted. They took no prisoners and if you were unfortunate enough to come across them there was no telling what could happen to you. Intel from an eyewitness at the scene had informed the first arrivals that the perpetrators sported the infamous mark of a member of the syndicate. The mannequin inside a pill had become synonymous with fear after being tattooed on every member of the gang after they completed their first mission. Next to nothing was known about the two heads other than their names and the fact that nobody had met them and lived to tell the tale. 

“Good job. We have to go through the building and see if we can recover any clues about the identity of the goons responsible.” 

Jan nodded, purple hair bouncing all around her head. The moment she had gotten her first hero outfit she dyed her normally blonde hair to match the purples in her suit. Gigi had told her it was ridiculous and tacky but Jan insisted so adamantly that she eventually gave up. Jan tuned her frequency reading headphones up, looking for any signs of life. Jan had and ability that allowed her to heal people through singing certain frequencies. The ability came with the added bonus of being so sensitive to the frequencies of human life forms that she could locate them from a mile away if needed. She was a double threat and could’ve just as easily specialized in the ReCon units. 

“Alright we’ve got a clear building except one on the very top floor. I don’t know what it is Geege but something feels really off about this. The Hytes Agency said they cleared all the floors for survivors. We need to go check it out cause there’s no way they’d leave someone behind.” Jan’s voice was as worried as her face. The woman had always been incredibly empathetic and caring which was just as helpful as harmful in their line of work. 

“Ok. I’ll take the front, cover me from behind.” Gigi muttered. Jan nodded silently, stepping behind Gigi and surveying the area they had just left behind. Slowly the two began to ascend the remaining stairs, occasionally stumbling into a chunk that was completely obliterated. Gigi levitated the rubble into place and held them in place long enough for them to get over the gap. The flights of stairs passed by slowly as their ascent proceeded. The more and more they walked the more unnerved Gigi became. Jan was completely calm, seemingly unfazed by the eerie silence in the building. 

About four floors before the top, the two began to head music being played. It sounded like piano, but there were more instruments being played. The tune was somber but lively, something that sounded self-composed. 

“Who the fuck is playing music in a blown up building?!” Gigi whispered harshly. Jan shrugged, just as curious as Gigi. 

“I dunno Gi but whoever it is there’s no way they could be playing that alone. There’s only one person up there and unless they’ve got a power that lets them play a bunch of instruments, then something really bad is happening here.” Jan’s voice was shaky, her body language hesitant and cautious. The pair kept walking, more hesitantly than before. 

After a few minutes they reached the top floor. Gigi paused, motioning Jan to go left while she took the right. The medic nodded, dashing off behind a pillar that was left standing while Gigi ducked behind a pile of rubble. The music had grown louder now, approaching a crescendo the closer the pair got. Jan and Gigi crept from hiding spot to hiding spot, drawing closer to the source of the sound. 

Finally after what felt like years of waiting, a figure came into view. A tall woman with short platinum blonde hair stood amongst the destruction. A piano, violin, cello and trumpet hovered around her. Her long fingers directed the symphony in perfect time. She stood with her back to them but even from her hiding place Gigi could tell the woman was smiling. Something was off. Something was really off with this woman. She stood easily over six feet tall from both her natural height and her black red-bottomed pumps. She wore a black pinstriped pantsuit with a white blouse, both fitted to perfection. The woman exuded dominance and power. Gigi made eye contact with Jan from her hiding spot but the girl was gone. 

“I know you are there Genevieve Goode.” A French accented voice rang out. Gigi’s blood froze in her veins. Heroes didn’t know each other’s last names purely for security in case the were to get kidnapped by a villain with a mind reading ability. So how in the hell did this woman she had never seen know her full name? 

“It is okay Mon Amour, come out here. I will not hurt you. Not yet at least...” the woman’s voice was coy and playful but had a dangerous edge. Gigi slowly unsheathed a knife from her belt, levitating it behind her back. She stepped out from her hiding place, footsteps light and tentative. 

“Who are you? State your name and business now!” The hero shouted at the stranger. Instead of complying the woman began to laugh at her. It was a pretty sound and if Gigi hadn’t been so unnerved by the circumstances around her. 

“I do not owe you anything. But if you would like to come with me unharmed I suggest you put down the knife and kneel before me.” The woman’s voice had become hard and commanding, sending shivers up Gigi’s spine. Where the fuck was Jan?! 

“Nice try lady but I don’t plan on kneeling for anybody any time soon and especially to a weirdo stranger playing creepy music in a blown up building!” 

The woman hummed in an amused way, clicking her tongue disapprovingly. 

“That’s really a shame mon amour, I was hoping I wouldn’t have to rough up your pretty face.” The woman turned around slowly, revealing an emotionless masked face. The only thing showing were her eyes, a stormy blue color that bordered in grey. She snapped her fingers and the music stopped instantly. 

“Heyyy!” A familiar voice whined from around a corner. Jan stepped out from behind the wall, a small smirk on her face. “I really liked that song babes! Can’t you play while we take her?” Both women laughed as Gigi stood stunned in the hallway. Was Jan in cahoots with this woman? 

“Um Janice it would be really cool if you would tell me what the fuck is going on!” 

“Oh shit am I still in that girl’s skin?” Asked Jan. The mystery figure nodded which made “Jan” huff with annoyance. “Ugh I hate her stupid hair! Mine is so much better!” Gigi was about to speak up again when what she thought was Jan began shifting. The figure grew taller and slimmed down slightly. Her skin darkened to a caramel color and her hair became neon green and unruly. 

“What. The. Fuck.” Gigi had heard of abilities to clone people and things before, but shapeshifters were few and far between. The new woman who had been impersonating Jan shifted and kicked the hollow of Gigi’s knee, swiftly taking her to the ground. The hero hissed in pain, kneecaps connecting roughly with the concrete floorings. The women above her chuckled darkly, staring down at her like a predator hunting it’s prey. 

“I told you that you would look pretty on your knees for me.” The woman with the accent drawled. Gigi’s anger flared and she jumped back and away from the woman. The neon-haired woman skipped over and planted a kiss on the side of the masked woman’s face. 

“She’s a feisty one Dollie! I think you chose well! She’s totally out type!” 

“Whoa hold up what do you mean I’m ‘your type’?” Gigi spluttered, completely taken aback by the woman’s words. Again the women laughed at her which was really beginning to piss her off. “ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!” She yelled, grabbing a knife from her sheath and hurling it at the women. 

The woman with the mask held up her hand and the knife clattered loudly to the ground. Gigi froze in shock. Not only was she dealing with a shapeshifter but also a telekinetic? What had she done to deserve this all in one day?! People with telekinesis were in possession of arguably the rarest and most valuable ability. As long as they could control it, there was little that could stop them. 

“I dunno Dollie, she hasn’t called for help yet so I think we should answer one of her questions before we go!” The woman with green hair kept addressing the blonde as if Gigi wasn’t even in the room. The tallest woman shrugged noncommittally before reaching up and grabbing her mask. With a flourish she tossed it to the side, revealing her face. Under the mask she was gorgeous, defined bone structure and pretty eyes. Cheekbones that could cut you and the clearest skin Gigi had ever seen. 

The woman raised her hands making Gigi tense up and reach for where her knife had been. Piles of rocks began to rush toward the other women, smashing together and reshaping themselves. When they were done, two seats had been constructed for them. They both sat down idly as if waiting for a butler to come serve them tea. They motioned for Gigi to sit on the ground in front of them. 

“No thanks.” She grimaced, “Think I’ll stand.” 

“Whatever! Works for me!” Piped up the energetic counterpart of the duo. The more stoic of the two reached over and affectionately ruffled her hair. The longer Gigi spent around the duo the more attracted to them she felt but she couldn’t quite shake the feeling that they weren’t on her side. 

“As you asked before, I shall tell you my name. I am Nicolette Doll. Head of the Doll syndicate. You’re a hero so I assume that you know me. The bouncing four year old over here is Crystal Methyd, my partner both in crime and romantically. You are Gigi Goode and you graduated top of your class four years ago. We’ve been watching you, waiting for the day when we could come retrieve you.” The woman, who she could now solidly identify as a threat’s words shocked her. How did they know these things? Just how deep were their connections? Why her? What did they mean by ‘retrieve her’?

“Nicolette Doll and Crystal Methyd, you are wanted for countless charges of murder, robbery, extortion, the selling of illegal weapons and substances, kidnapping, possession of unauthorized weapons and if my memory serves me correctly, roughly one hundred and nine parking tickets.” 

Nicky glared at Crystal at the last part. Crystal just shrugged as if one hundred and nine parking tickets was no big deal. Nicky rolled her eyes and laughed at her partner. 

“Drop your hero act Chérie. We would like you to join us. We believe your talents are better spent with us.” Nicky’s hand extended towards her, an action that made her physically recoil from her. Nicky laughed harshly, rising from her seat and pacing back and forth. The sudden change in her demeanor was frightening but Crystal seemed unfazed by the switch. 

“Come on princess you know she’s right. I see the way you look at us! I mean I can’t blame you we’re really hot but in all seriousness you will be joining us, regardless of your wishes.” Crystal kept the same dopey grin on her face the whole time which was even creepier than Nicky’s mood changes. The blonde was back to sitting on her chair and looking thoroughly bored. 

“I don’t know what kind of sick plan you’ve cooked up in your twisted little brains but I’m not coming with you!” Gigi yelled, making a mad dash for what was left of the door. A wall of stones shot up in front of her face causing her to come to a full stop. From behind her she heard Nicky yawning and Crystal giggling. 

“Running is useless Gigi. You’re a smart girl, you should know that.” Nicky’s tone switched up from aloof to amused. Gigi’s fists balled at her sides, anger flaring again. She turned on her heel, making a break for the windows before another barrier was erected. She turned again but this time she ran straight at Nicky. Crystal tensed up but Nicky waved her off. Nicky floated the bricks and debris and threw them at Gigi with no more effort than if she was throwing a ping pong ball. Gigi just barely dodged the onslaught to get close enough to Nicky to run and jump at her. She was plucked from the air by a strong hand gripped around her neck. Crystal had caught her and was holding her up by her neck with surprising strength. She threw her backwards into the wall. Gigi’s back slammed against the stone, knocking the wind from her lungs. She gasped desperately, trying to get any for of air back in her lungs. In the time she was incapacitated Crystal had made her way over and was placing Gigi in a strong hold. 

The shapeshifter grabbed her wrists, pulling them sharply behind Gigi’s back and holding them firmly. She swept Gigi’s legs out from under her, causing them both to fall. Crystal retained her upper hand, positioning Gigi so that she was almost sitting in her lap, head tilted back over Crystal’s shoulder. Gigi breathed heavily, a combination of the fight and her desperate attempt to conceal her building interest in the women. 

“If you want me so badly, then come and get me. What are you waiting for Doll? I’m right here!” Gigi prayed her taunt would crack the armor of the women but instead Crystal tightened her grip on her wrists and pushed her thigh in between Gigi’s legs. The sudden friction against her center caused her to gasp out a surprised moan, her face instantly blushing at the way the sound echoed through the ruins. Nicky quirked an eyebrow, interest in the reaction becoming more and more evident. Crystal’s breath quickened from behind her and Gigi felt her captor’s legs clench slightly. 

Nicky walked over to the pair slowly as if she was approaching a wild animal. She paused in front of them before crouching down to their level. Her long fingers languidly drifted under Gigi’s chin, tilting her head up to meet her gaze. 

“Want you? In what way Chérie? Don’t get me wrong, both ways will involve ropes but it’s an important distinction to make.” Nicky grinned devilishly as Gigi tried to look away from her. Crystal tightened her grip to keep the hero in her place when she squirmed against the pressure. 

“She’s right you know. She’s got a thing for bondage so if you’re not into that you should probably say something now.” Crystal smirked, nuzzling Gigi’s neck. The hero wished she could say she wasn’t interested in the idea of being tied up or restrained by the villain duo but if she did it would be a complete lie. 

“Well this has been delightful but I really hate the atmosphere here. Can we go home? I’m pretty sure her sidekick is gonna wake up soon and be very confused about why our little princess is gone!” Crystal said happily, bounding to her feet and tugging Gigi with her. 

“You’re absolutely correct my love. Let’s go. We have what we came for.” Nicky bent down and slung Gigi over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. A black blindfold was placed over Gigi’s eyes to prevent her seeing the way to wherever they were taking her. 

“Just relax Chérie. It’s a little bit of a ride. I hope you’re not scared of flying...”


	2. Say It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what you’re all here for so you’re welcome ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I get a window seat on the road trip to hell 😌

If she had to guess, Gigi would say the ride in whatever aircraft they had boarded was about two hours. Crystal and Nicky had left her blindfolded which did nothing to soothe her anxiety. Surprisingly though what did calm some of her anxieties was the constant points of contact from the two women. Whether it was a hand on her thigh, one of them playing with her auburn hair or who she assumed was Crystal playing with her hands. Eventually the aircraft touched down and Gigi could hear movement inside the vehicle. Her blindfold was tugged off and she was met by an exuberant Crystal. Under any other circumstances Gigi would have no inhibitions about going home with two beautiful women but this wasn’t in her plans for the day. 

Originally she had just planned to do her work, go home and relax in the bath with a nice book and some candles. Maybe order out from her favorite Thai restaurant. Evidently that was not going to happen for her. Maybe if she played her cards right but somehow she doubted that’s why the two women captured her and brought her to their home. For some reason the two women had treated her with respect and an oddly gentle manor. When Nicky had mentioned wanting her she was deeply confused. It would make sense that the most infamous villain duo would want to kidnap and kill the number one hero. The only thing was that Crystal and Nicky didn’t seem like very sensical people. So far they had tricked her, restrained her, kidnapped her, treated her gently and oddly enough, aroused her. She’d rather not talk about that last part but it was true. When Crystal had been holding her and had pulled her back a familiar sensation had shot up her body. Between the submissive position, the rough treatment, the pet names and the way they treated her it was all too much. She hadn’t meant to moan but it had just come out. 

“Come on princess! Let’s go!” A cheery voice interrupted her thoughts. Crystal’s face was right in front of hers, hand extended towards her. She held Crystal’s hand, allowing her to pull her to her feet and out of the helicopter. Her legs wobbled as she stumbled down the stairs of the aircraft. She tried to levitate herself to safety but a pair of strong arms caught her fall. Nicky looked down at her with a almost caring smile. 

“Be careful Chérie. Wouldn’t want our sweet girl getting hurt now would we?” Nicky said, helping her back to her feet. “At least not yet,” she continued, “we’ll see about later though...”. The way the French woman spoke almost made it seem like she could read Gigi’s mind. Despite the fact that nobody had ever been recorded as having more than one power, the hero wouldn’t be shocked if Nicky was the first. 

“Don’t worry. She’s just super intuitive!” Crystal reassured her. “It’s really freaky sometimes but super hot. Come on let’s go inside it’s getting dark!” Crystal was right of course. By the time they had finished traveling the sun was preparing to set. Crystal pulled her across the sprawling lawns and past a fountain. Gigi gawked at the how luxurious the property was. A massive house came into view and four dogs came bounding out to greet them. A big black mastiff tackled Gigi instantly and began fervently licking her face. 

“Ah-stop it!” Gigi laughed, hands flailing around as the dog kept covering her face in slobber. 

“Come on Beaux! You can just go stealing our girl right away!” Said Nicky, hauling the big dog off of Gigi. The other three dogs, a pit bull, a small mutt and a king cavalier spaniel had swarmed around Crystal who was on the ground rolling around and playing with them. Apparently Gigi had been staring for a while before Nicky said something. 

“I know she’s cute but if we don’t get her off the ground then we’ll be here all night.” Crystal rolled her eyes and shooed the dogs away. She jumped back to her feet and went skipping off towards the house. Nicky laced her fingers into Gigi’s and set off for the front door. The act was loving and almost romantic. Something about it felt right but at the same time she knew it would never work. The best hero and the best villains? It would just never work out. 

Crystal pushed the large doors open for the trio to walk through. Gigi was greeted with a beautiful view. A large staircase stood in front of her, a red carpet draped across the steps. A chandelier hung from the ceiling of the foyer, lighting the hallways. 

“Wow...” Gigi sighed, turning around and taking in the new area. “I knew you two had money but this is absurd...” Crystal giggled and began dancing around Gigi and Nicky. 

“Come on! Let Geege go bathe, she’s probably tired.” Gigi blushes at the nickname but the idea of a warm bath was enticing. Crystal grabbed her other hand and directed her up the staircase. Nicky followed the two, straightening various things that had gotten displaced by Crystal’s excitement. The woman with green hair pulled her down the hallway, passing doors and paintings of gorgeous landscapes. Crystal stopped outside an especially large door and began fishing around for a something. 

“Hey babes where’s they key?” Nicky rolled her eyes at the woman and reached into the pocket of her suit, producing an ornate golden key. She tossed it over to Crystal who caught it and thanked her. She unlocked the door and threw the key back to Nicky. 

“Welcome to our bedroom!” Crystal said with a flourish, throwing the door open and stepping aside. The room was, at a first glance, far too extravagant for two people. The double walk-in closets were the first things to catch Gigi’s eye, followed by the king sized bed and the large flatscreen tv that was mounted above a fireplace. Before she could explore what else was there, Nicky was bustling around in what Gigi assumed was her closet. The blonde produced a towel for her that had ‘ND’ embroidered onto it. She handed Gigi the towel, sensing her wariness of the house. 

“If you’re worried that we want to kill you then your worry is misplaced.” 

“NICKY! You can’t just say stuff like that to people!” Shouted Crystal from her closet. Nicky shrugged and returned her focus to Gigi. 

“If we wanted to hurt you we would’ve done it back in the building. You know I’m correct. Go shower and then we will talk.” The woman have her no time to respond, corralling her into the bathroom and pulling the door closed behind her. 

Gigi stared at her reflection in the mirror. She looked like a mess. Her hair was getting frizzy and her eyes were tired. She ignored all her years of training and discipline on how to act around villains and stripped out of her clothing. She tossed the hero outfit to the floor and stepped into the unreasonably large bathtub. She turned one of the brass taps and warm water came gushing out. A small stand stood next the the tub that displayed various soaps, bubbles, bath salts, bath bombs and hand towels. 

She reached over and selected a mixture of the amenities. A rose scented bath bomb and a bottle of bubbles joined the muscle relaxant bath salts in her bath. She poured them in and cranked the heat of the water up almost as far as it could go. 

“Guess I’m getting a bath after all...” she muttered before sinking beneath the bubbles. 

——~——

When Gigi emerged from the bathroom the bedroom was empty. Her fear spiked wildly, immediately taking a defensive stance in preparation of an attack. She scanned the room and her eyes fell on a stack of clothing with a piece of paper folded over it. She cautiously reached over and plucked the note from its place on the clothing. She opened it and scanned the words. 

‘Hi please don’t get freaked out that we’re not here!’

Crystal definitely wrote this. ‘

We’re downstairs in the kitchen cause I got hungry and Nicky said she would make food for us! You can wear these since your style is like Nicky’s and you’d probably hate anything I have. It might be a little small since you’re shorter but that’s fine by me ;)’ 

The note was charming and it made Gigi laugh into the empty room. She picked up the clothes and examined them. A pair of shorts that could’ve passed for underwear and a silk camisole were laid out for her. Crystal was definitely right about them being small but the alternative was her dusty hero suit which she had no intention of putting back on her freshly cleaned body. She slipped on the loaned clothing and left the room. She padded silently down the hallway and back the way she remembered entering. Crystal hadn’t left her any directions but the music being blasted was direction enough. She walked down the steps and rounded the corner to find herself in the kitchen. Once again it was ridiculously expensive looking and was reminiscent of the time she and Jan had sleepovers and watched Master Chef. 

What was definitely not going on at the set of Master Chef was an energetic woman dancing and singing at the top of her lungs from atop a marble island. Nicky looked very frustrated that her cooking space was being sullied by Crystal’s feet but her eyes showed nothing but love. Unfortunately however, it seemed that Crystal wasn’t too coordinated and had slipped on the counter. Out of habit Gigi thrust her hand out to stop Crystal’s fall. The moment she did so Crystal froze in the air, levitating and very much fascinated by the ability Gigi possessed. She waved excitedly, making Gigi giggle as she set her back on the hardwood floors. 

“Nice catch Geege! If I had fallen we totally would’ve had to call Shea to come patch me up and she would’ve beat my ass!” Crystal skipped over and wrapped Gigi in a bear hug before tugging her over to a row of stools and sitting down in one. Gigi sat next to her and watched Nicky moving around the kitchen like she was born in one. 

“You know damn well that if we called Shea at this hour that Sasha would kill you on the spot.” Nicky called from across the kitchen. Crystal gasped dramatically, flopping over into Gigi’s lap and pretending to die. 

“Nicolette Doll! You wound me truly! She can alter memories not kill people!” Gigi tensed at the mention of an ability that could change memories. She knew that anyone working for them would be powerful but an ability like that was terrifying. 

“You forget that she was trained by Zamo when they were little. She would obliterate even me if she wanted to.” 

“Oh yeah I guess you’re right...whatever she’s too sweet to do it anyways! When do we get food? Is it ratatouille?” Crystal bounced in her seat, almost vibrating with excitement. Nicky rolled her eyes and flipped her off. 

“I’m making mac and cheese you bitch. Ratatouille is a summer food. Gigi would you be a dear and grab some plates? They’re in the cabinet next to me.” 

Gigi nodded and made her way to the cabinet. It was just a little too tall so she stood on her tiptoes to reach and immediately felt both her shirt and her shorts ride up. Almost instantly after they did she felt two pairs of eyes roaming over her skin. The room was silent except for the sound of the plates clinking against each other. 

A pair of arms snaked around her waist and a head rested on her shoulder. Her training went into override and she raised her fist to strike, only for another hand to grab it. Crystal’s hands played with the edges of her shirt, occasionally grazing over her skin. Nicky let her arm fall back to her side. The French woman’s eyes were hungry and dark, raking over Gigi’s exposed skin and Crystal’s tanned hands on her. She reached up and cupped Gigi’s face delicately, the food long forgotten. 

“Gigi. If you do not want us, this is the time to say it. Say it now cause I don’t know if I can stop Nicky when she gets like this.” Crystal whispered in her ear. A shiver ran up Gigi’s spine as Nicky nodded along with her partner’s words. 

“It is not too late Chérie. We can still take you to Sasha and have your memories altered. We will let you go. All you have to do is say you don’t want us.”

“I...you know I can’t....” Gigi murmured sadly. Crystal shook her head and held her tighter. 

“Pretty sure she asked if you wanted us or not baby. Not if your job would consider it wrong.” Crystal pointed out smugly. All three women knew exactly what the Hero Association’s stance would be if they knew what was happening. It was common knowledge that relationships between heroes and villains were widely frowned upon. 

“Say it Gigi. We all know that you do so tell us how much you want us. You want to live up to your name right? You want to be good don’t you?” Another involuntary moan jumped out of Gigi’s throat which raised eyebrows from both villains. Something about the idea of Nicky and Crystal praising her for doing well caused her brain to go into lesbian overdrive. 

“Hmmm sounds like she’s got a thing for praise Nicks! Try it out I wanna know!” Crystal said knowingly. Nicky smirked, and leaned down to Gigi’s line of sight. Gigi’s blush spread from her cheeks to her whole face as the woman got closer to her. 

“Is Crystal right? Do you want to be a good girl?” Nicky taunted, maintaining constant and searing eye contact. Gigi nodded jerkily, deciding to throw caution to the wind. 

“Then say it.” Crystal hummed, her fingers rising higher and higher up Gigi’s body. “Tell us what you want baby or we can’t help you out.” Gigi wasn’t sure if she could say anything to them without completely spilling her deepest desires to them. 

“I...I want to be good for you... for both of you...” Gigi breathes heavily, chest rising and falling rapidly. The words triggered something in Nicky who surged forward and connected their lips in a bruising kiss. Crystal’s hands continued moving around her slim figure, mouth attaching to her shoulder. She bit down lightly at the end of her neck, causing Gigi to whine into Nicky’s mouth. 

“Merde...” Nicky cursed, her normally sleek hair looking ruffled and out of place, “Fuck the food. Do you have a safe word and do you have any limits? Tell us now so we can make you feel as good as possible.” 

“Word is Madonna, no limits.” Gigi gasped out. Crystal tensed up behind her, pausing her movements. 

“Gigi are you sure? We don’t want to hurt you or scare you.” Her words were sweet and tender. They made Gigi’s heart flutter but she decided that was an issue to deal with later. 

“I haven’t done anything I haven’t liked yet. I’ll tell you if i don’t like it so please just...just don’t stop...” 

Nicky’s eyes bored into Gigi as she watched Crystal’s teasing fingers. Gigi threaded her fingers through Crystal’s wild hair, tugging on it lightly when her mouth grazed over a particularly sensitive spot of her neck. Crystal pulled back from her and pushed her against the counter. She placed a trail of kisses up her neck before planting one one Gigi’s lips. The brunette kissed back eagerly, eager to show them both how she felt. Crystal’s tongue ghosted over her lips for a moment before Gigi granted her access. Nicky stood beside them, watching intently at the way they fit together. 

Nicky pulled Gigi from under Crystal and against herself so that Gigi’s back was against her chest. She lifted the girl slightly and slotted her thigh between Gigi’s legs before placing her down again. The thin shorts Gigi wore did little to stop the jolts of pleasure that came every time she moved. Crystal’s mouth was back on hers while Nicky’s thigh remained between her legs. Subconsciously she began to rock back onto her, looking for any type of friction to relive the growing want between her slender legs. 

“Look at you pretty girl. Fucking yourself on my thigh while Crystal kisses you. You’re eager aren’t you? Eager to let us fuck you like a good girl.”

Gigi moaned at Nicky’s words. The combination of the praise and the dirty words proving to be a lethal duo. Crystal smiled into the kiss, breaking away from her much to Gigi’s dismay. She whined at the loss, hands reaching out to find where Crystal had gone. 

“You’re right Nicky she really is desperate! Don’t worry princess we’ll fuck you soon I promise but not here. You deserve a proper fucking after the day you’ve had.” 

She picked Gigi up with the same surprising strength she had demonstrated back when they were in the ruined building. Gigi squeaked in surprise making Nicky chuckle and pet her hair lovingly. Crystal carried Gigi up the stairs and into their room with Nicky hot on their heels. Each step caused Gigi’s hips to rock forward into Crystal, reminding her how much she wanted them both. Crystal hurriedly yanked the door open and carried Gigi over to their bed. She set Gigi down and slid in behind her, pulling the brunette back against her. 

“She really is pretty isn’t she Nicks?” Hummed Crystal as she pulled Gigi’s hair to the side. Nicky nodded, staring down at the pair in her bed. She settled down over Gigi, sandwiching the girl between both villains. Gulping audibly, Gigi reached up and touched Nicky’s face lightly. Nicky dove down and kissed her deeply, one hand on her waist and the other settled behind her neck. 

“Can I take this off princess?” Asked Crystal, tugging on her shirt. Gigi murmured a quiet ‘yes’, giving Crystal the permission she wanted. She pulled the silk camisole up and over Gigi’s head to reveal her small but perky breasts. Nicky’s tongue darted out and wet her lips as she watched the way Gigi’s blush spread down her chest. Crystal’s hands gravitated to Gigi’s breasts and began lightly palming them. When Crystal’s fingers traced over her nipples Gigi moaned loudly. 

Nicky’s mouth was back on Gigi’s skin, but this time commencing an assault on her neck. Crystal’s hand grabbed onto Gigi’s hair and pulled her head to the side, exposing more of her pale skin for Nicky. The shock of pain made her legs clench around Nicky’s body. The growing need between her legs was getting more and more overwhelming the longer the two women toyed with her. Nicky’s teeth grazed across her pulse point, biting down and sucking. 

“Ah-Nicky! Please...please don’t tease anymore!” Gigi groaned. Nicky sucked her skin harder, licking over the spot and soothing the pain. The mark was already bruising into a dark purple color and Nicky decided she wanted to see the bruises all over Gigi. 

“Fuck baby your shorts are so wet....” Crystal pointed out, gesturing to the growing wet spot on the front of her shorts. Gigi blushed with embarrassment and tried to hide her face in Crystal’s neck. 

“Hey hey hey. None of that baby.” Scolded Crystal, pushing Gigi’s head back to face Nicky who’s eyes were fixated on her remaining clothes. Gigi lifted her hips up to Nicky who stripped her of the last bit of cloth. Nicky sucked in a breath, hands traveling down Gigi’s waist and over her thighs. Her eyes were dark and dangerous but instead of touching Gigi she stood up and walked away. 

“Ohhh you’ve done it now baby Geege! You got Nicky excited!” Crystal chuckled darkly as she tweaked Gigi’s nipples again. Gigi’s back arched up into the touch, desperate for more of the woman’s fingers. She turned over and sat on Crystal’s lap, bringing her face into a needy kiss. Crystal wrapped her arms around Gigi’s torso and pulled her up to the apex of her thighs. Gigi immediately began to grind down against Crystal’s muscular thighs, chasing the release she craved. 

A sharp smack landed on Gigi’s ass causing the girl to yelp in surprise. Nicky stood behind her, naked and winding a long red silk scarf around her hands. Crystal grinned and pushed Gigi off her lap. She slipped off the bed and gave Nicky a kiss before heading off into her side of the closet. If Nicky was attractive in her pantsuit then she was enthralling when she was naked. Her legs went on for what seemed like forever, her tan skin dotted with beauty marks and accented with a light dusting of freckles. 

She kneeled down on the bed over Gigi and put her hands out. Gigi immediately put her wrists out, putting a smile on Nicky’s face. 

“Such a good girl, you’re so smart. Knowing just what I want from you.” Nicky said, wrapping the cloth around Gigi’s wrists and tugging it tight. “That feel ok Chérie?” 

“Mhm it’s perfect. I trust you.” Gigi whispered the last sentence, surprised at her own admission. Nicky’s smile turned softer as she tied the bonds to the headboard of the bed. Her breasts hung in Gigi’s face and on a whim she sucked one of Nicky’s nipples into her mouth. Nicky hissed in pleasure, her hands entering Gigi’s hair and holding her face against herself. 

“Heyyy no fair!” Whined Crystal. She was holding two strap ons and a bottle of lube. Gigi’s eyes went wide, mouth hanging open slightly. Nicky smirked and rolled off Gigi to join Crystal. 

“So how many time do you think Crys?” Asked Nicky, fingers trailing over Crystal’s now nude body and playing with a sliver bar that pierced the Latina’s nipple. Crystal smiled and kissed Nicky deeply, ignoring Gigi’s whines from her place on the bed. 

“I think four tonight. We can work her up to more but we’ll go easy tonight.” Crystal said, smirking at Gigi’s confused face. “What do you think princess? Can you cum for us four times tonight?” Gigi’s mouth went dry at the thought, body twitching and clenching around nothing. Nicky clicked her tongue disapprovingly before reaching over and placing a light slap on Gigi’s left boob. 

“Look at that Crys. Such a dirty little girl we have. Look at her filthy little cunt practically begging for us to bend her over and fuck her. Isn’t that right Chérie? Tell us what you want.” Nicky’s words only proved her point when Gigi’s hip bucked up involuntarily against the air. 

“Yes!” Gasped Gigi wantonly, “I can do it. Do anything for you I promise! Please fuck me already. I don’t care how, mouth, fingers, strap I don’t care just please!” Gigi’s pleas for release resonated with the pair in front of her. They shared a look between them before Crystal set down the toys and settled down between Gigi’s legs. She blew a gust of cool air against Gigi’s clit teasingly. 

“Come on Crys please don’t tease-“ her request was cut off along with her air supply when Nicky pressed gently but firmly into her neck. Crystal’s tongue dipped down between her folds, parting them and lapping at her wetness. Her hands held Gigi in place in a bruising grip. Nicky’s hand released her throat at just the right time, gifting Gigi’s airflow back. The French woman’s fingers danced across her chest and collarbones, tugging and pinching her sensitive skin. 

Crystal’s pace picked up as she dragged her tongue through Gigi’s growing slick. Her nose occasionally bumping into Gigi’s throbbing clit. She made her way up and down Gigi’s cunt placing little kitten licks all over her, teasing the squirming woman beneath her. 

“Please, please, please Crys! Please I wanna cum so badly!” Gigi babbled, grinding up into Crystal’s strokes. The woman groaned, sending vibrations up Gigi’s spine. Crystal’s pace picked up, dipping her tongue slightly inside Gigi’s hole. Gigi shuddered at the phantom penetration, teetering on the brink of her first orgasm. Crystal’s lips attached to Gigi’s clit and the direct contact was enough to send the bound woman over the edge. She keened highly in her throat, legs snapping shut around Crystal’s head as she waited for her high to subside. 

“Such a good girl for us.” Crystal praised as Gigi’s breathing returned to normal. Nicky nodded, affirming the praise from her partner. Crystal placed one more kiss on the inside of Gigi’s thigh before switching places with Nicky who looked more than turned on. Her irises were swimming in her pupils as she scanned Gigi’s body. The restraints placed on her wrists felt tighter than before but maybe that was just her own impatience. 

Nicky wasted no time in positioning Gigi just how she wanted her. She pushed Gigi’s legs wide and placed a hand between Gigi’s soaking folds. She ran a single finger up Gigi’s thigh and over her center. Gigi was about to complain before Nicky slipped a finger inside her, meeting almost no resistance. 

“Fuck Gigi you’re so wet for us aren’t you?” Nicky asked, finger pumping slowly in and out of Gigi. Crystal giggled at Gigi’s blissed out expression as her head lolled back against Crystal. The green haired woman ruffled her hair affectionately while whispering sinful things into her ear. 

“Nicky please! Need more...” Gigi gasped as Nicky’s finger grazed against her g-spot. The French woman smirked down knowingly at Gigi. 

“I dunno Nicks I don’t know what she wants.” Said Crystal slyly. “Could you be a little more specific love?” Gigi almost groaned out loud, knowing her voice may not work by the end of the night. To her displeasure Nicky removed her finger from inside her and sat at the bed expectantly waiting for Gigi’s words. Her original determination to retain some of her dignity vanished quickly once Nicky slipped her finger into her mouth, staring Gigi down in a silent challenge. 

“Please give me another finger Nicky I promise I’ll be good! Just please, I don’t care what you do just fuck me I can’t wait anymore!” Gigi begged desperately looking for any form of friction to relive herself of the building ache between her legs. Nicky obliged happily, sliding two fingers into Gigi and setting a rough pace. Each thrust hit just perfectly against the spot that made Gigi see stars, thumb rubbing slightly around her clit. What used to be words of encouragement to the woman fucking her had transformed into little gasps and needy moans. 

Nicky twisted her hand and slipped in a third finger next to the other two. Gigi gasped sharply, lifting her hips away slightly before Crystal’s strong hands pushed her hips back down. 

“You said you wanted more Chérie so be a good girl and take it.” Nicky challenged, scissoring her digits inside Gigi and stretching her further. 

“She’s right you know Geege,” said Crystal, hands still holding Gigi’s hips in place. “She can’t fuck you on her strap if you’re not nice and warmed up. I’m going first of course but she’s a little rougher than I am.” Crystal punctuated her words with a slap against Gigi’s clit. Her walls fluttered around Nicky’s fingers at Crystal’s promise of what was to come. 

“Oh she liked that Crys. Her pretty little cunt tightened right up around me!” Nicky grinned devilishly. Crystal grinned back at her before returning her attention to Gigi. 

“You’d like that wouldn’t you princess? You’d like it if we bent you over and fucked you until you couldn’t cum any more. Such a filthy girl aren’t you? Look at you, so needy for us. Go on and cum for Nicky look how hard she’s working to make you feel good.” Crystal’s words were enough to send Gigi tumbling into her second orgasm of the night, her head thrown back and mouth hanging open in a silent ‘oh’. Her fingernails dug into Crystal’s arm, bracing herself against the intense waves of pleasure washing over her. The silk cloth around her wrists kept her in place because apparently Nicky could tie knots like a sailor. 

“Are you ok to keep going Chérie? We can take a break if you need.” Said Nicky, her tone caring and gentle. She began untying the the knots, freeing Gigi’s wrists. The tenderness was a complete one-eighty from thirty seconds ago. 

“Mhm I’m good. Thank you for asking.” Gigi smiled softly, rubbing her marked up wrists to soothe the slight pain. Nicky petted her hair and stepped away to where Crystal had left the straps. Crystal wiggled around to face Gigi and began placing affectionate kisses on Gigi’s wrists. The moment was soft and oddly intimate, making Gigi’s cheeks flush as she watched Crystal’s mouth. 

Where Crystal was sweet and gentle Nicky had sharper edges and was rougher. The constant juxtaposition of their basic nature was a fascinating dynamic and fit perfectly with Gigi’s temperament. 

“You two are so cute but you have time for this later.” Nicky interrupted even though she was looking at them with love written all over her face. Crystal sighed dramatically and rolled off the bed with a thud. 

“Shit Crys are you ok?” Gigi said worriedly, peaking over the edge of the bed to see Crystal grinning dumbly. All three women burst out into raucous laughter at Crystal’s tumble. She clambered back up to her feet and grabbed herself a harness. The process of attaching the silicone dildo to the harness wasn’t a particularly sexy moment but Gigi was just as enthralled with the dopey sides of the two women as she was with the dominant sides. Crystal yanked at the straps of the harness, tightening it against herself before standing up proudly. 

Crystal had selected a seven inch baby blue dildo while Nicky had opted for a slightly longer and thicker purple one. The two women shared a silent look before Crystal pushed Gigi onto her back. She laid back, hair splayed around her like a halo, smiling up at Crystal trustingly. The green haired woman lined up the fake dick with Gigi’s entrance before pushing in gently. The stretch was almost uncomfortable, but Nicky’s gentle touches on her chest distracted her. Crystal rolled her hip experimentally, testing the waters. Gigi moaned loudly before clapping her hand over her mouth in embarrassment. 

“No no no baby let us hear your pretty moans.” Nicky chided, pulling Gigi’s hand away and tangling their fingers together. Crystal continued with short and shallow strokes, waiting for Gigi to confirm her comfort. When Gigi began to rock back into the thrusts, Crystal positioned herself to move deeper. Gigi arched her back off the sheets, trying to force Crystal in deeper. Nicky watched with rapt attention as Gigi’s pussy practically swallowed the silicone member whole. 

“Fuck Geege you look so good taking my cock like that...” Crystal said breathlessly, lip caught between her teeth. Gigi whined at the praises bestowed on her and sped up her hips, desperate for more. Crystal matched her thrusts, bottoming out inside her. Each thrust pulled the toy almost all the way out of her before rhythmically pushing back in. Her previous two orgasms left Gigi not needing much to cum again and within a few minutes she was shuddering and falling back into Nicky’s arms again. Crystal looked down at her proudly before giving her a quick kiss on the nose. 

“I think she’s all warmed up for you babe. Don’t go too rough on her, she’s delicate.” Crystal said, giving Nicky’s ass a little pat as they switched positions. 

“I’m not delicate!” Gigi grunted indignantly. “I can take it.” Nicky raised an eyebrow quizzically at the statement. Gigi was obviously determined to reach four in one night but the way her body twitched with fatigue was indicative of how tired she was. 

“Are you sure Chérie? We don’t want to hurt you or do too much. There is no shame in this unless you’re into that too.” Nicky said reassuringly. Gigi giggled at the last part before settling on her knees in front of where Nicky was kneeling on the bed. She leisurely rested on her forearms, face drawing level with the purple toy hanging from Nicky’s hips. She placed her hand at the base of the fake cock, stroking it a few times before taking it all the way into her mouth in one fluid motion. The head of the toy poked against the back of her throat but she kept her head down to the hilt, looking up at Nicky’s astounded face. 

“Fuck Geege that’s so hot.” Came Crystal’s voice from behind them.

“Agreed.” Nicky murmured. She grabbed onto Gigi’s auburn hair and pulled her off her. “Ass up and facing Crystal baby.” Nicky hummed. Gigi obliged readily, laying her face down in front of Crystal with her bottom as high in the air as she could. She looked over at Nicky expectantly, waiting for her touch. 

“Look at you Chérie, so ready to please us. Such a pretty girl. I can’t wait to ruin you.” Nicky said darkly, nails raking over Gigi’s skin and leaving red marks behind. Gigi nodded exuberantly, shaking her ass slightly to show she was ready. Nicky lined herself up and pushed in up to the base in one confident motion. The intrusion pushed Gigi forward into Crystal who caught her and started placing kisses all over her face. Nicky held Gigi’s hips back in place, effectively stopping her from chasing her final release. Gigi whined and was met with a harsh slap against her ass for her troubles. 

“Here’s the deal babygirl, you can cum after Crystal so I suggest you get going.” Nicky’s cruel ultimatum sparked Gigi to immediately latch her lips onto Crystal’s pussy, licking into her with abandon. Crystal moaned loudly and held Gigi’s face against herself, grinding her hips into her licks. 

“Fuck Nicky her mouth is so good.” Groaned Crystal, rapidly approaching her climax. A few more well placed strokes of her tongue and Gigi had Crystal moaning her name into the air. “Such a good girl. Well done baby, you’ve earned it.” Crystal cooed happily, giving Nicky the go ahed. Nicky was true to her word and was certainly rougher than Crystal had been. She reached into Gigi’s flowing hair and yanked her up so that her back was flush against her front. Her hand found Gigi’s throat, putting pressure on her windpipe. Her mouth trailed up and down Gigi’s neck and shoulders, biting and licking at any bit of skin she could get to. The youngest woman knew her skin would be absolutely littered with markings but she wasn’t bothered in the slightest. 

Each of Nicky’s thrusts was rougher than the last, the head of the fake cock slamming into her at a bruising pace. Nicky’s hands shifted down to her hips, surely adding her fingerprints to the growing list of marks that decorated Gigi’s porcelain skin. Crystal sat up and held Gigi up so that Nicky could keep fucking her. Nicky’s nimble fingers circled around Gigi’s clit teasingly, never quite making the direct contact she needed so badly. 

“Such a pretty girl aren’t you?” Crystal asked, knowing full well that Gigi was in no position to formulate an answer, let alone the words to verbalize it. “Look at you just taking Nicky like you were made for it. You look so pretty on her dick. I bet you wish you could just stay there forever. Lord knows Nicky could go forever.” The contradiction between Crystal’s innocent seeming personality and the indecent words she spouted in the bedroom was intoxicating to Gigi. 

“Yes...” Gigi panted, eyes rolling back in her head, “Wanna take you both. Wanna be good...” her words were beginning to fail her as Nicky’s thrusts sped up again. Crystal pulled her face into a soft kiss, biting down on Gigi’s bottom lip and giving it a tug. 

“You’re doing so well princess. You’re such a good girl for us.” Crystal praised adoringly. A small tear slipped out of Gigi’s eye, the words and the pleasure being gifted to her proving to be too much. There was so much going on for her in the moment that she could barely cling to reality. 

“You can cum whenever Chérie. We’ve got you, our good girl. So good for us.” Nicky whispered gently, placing a kiss behind Gigi’s ear. The permission was all she needed to finally achieve her fourth and final orgasm. She pitched forward, vision blurring and going white while Nicky fucked her through the last waves of her climax. Her body was slick with sweat and her own juices as Crystal laid her down gently and cuddled into her side. Nicky tossed her strap to the side and laid behind Gigi, spooning her with an arm over her waist and holding Crystal as best she could from the angle. 

“Wait Nicky what about you? You haven’t cum yet...” Gigi yawned, brain slipping off into post coital sleepiness. Nicky laughed lightly and gave her a small hug. 

“Don’t worry Chérie, I came while Crystal was fucking you. You were so beautiful I couldn’t help myself.” The French woman hummed in her ear.

“But I wanted to make you cum!” Gigi huffed, folding her arms and frowning like a small child. 

“Damn and I thought I was immature!” Crystal laughed loudly, immediately being shushed by both Gigi and Nicky. “Sorry!” The Latina said sheepishly before pulling the covers over them. 

“We can talk about what comes next in the morning Chérie. For now, you need to sleep.”

“Wait but what about the ratatouille? I really wanted some of that!” Crystal whined, making Gigi laugh and Nicky roll her eyes. 

“I told you it’s mac and cheese you bitch!” Yelled Nicky, fed up with Crystal’s energy level. Both Gigi and Nicky were sleepy after sex but for some odd reason Crystal had more energy than ever. If she hadn’t been such an endearing ball of emotions then it would’ve been genuinely annoying. 

“Yeah yeah oui oui baguette and whatever. At least Pepe Le Pew loves me!” Crystal grumbled before Nicky flipped her off and shoved a pillow over her head. Gigi laughed at their antics, amazed at how in twelve hours they could go from basically kidnapping her, to fucking her til she nearly passed out and then to acting like third graders. 

“I’m tired guys! You can have your ratatouille that is actually mac and cheese in the morning. Good night bitch.” Gigi replied tiredly. Crystal gave up on trying to re-invigorate her bedmates and eventually settled down. The three women fit together like pieces of a puzzle and Gigi was content to let them complete her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok yeah so that happened. Chile, anyway I promise I’ll update my HP AU soon! Tysm for reading💞 lmk what you thought cause validation fuels me


	3. Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of sadness cause I’m allergic to happiness but don’t worry it’s not bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I’m kind of in love with this AU so you’re getting a couple more chapters!

Gigi was the first to wake up the next morning and while she had been convinced that the previous night had been a weird fever dream, she was both happy and sad to realize it wasn’t. Nicky and Crystal’s arms were thrown around her, snaring her like ivy and effectively holding her in place. She shifted to her side which granted her a small amount of wiggle room. She slipped out from under their hold and tiptoed over to Crystal’s closet. She slid the doors open and snuck inside where she was immediately assaulted with so many colors and patterns that she was sure she would have a seizure if the light flickered. 

After a few minutes of poking around she found a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie that were relatively toned down. She slipped them on and silently slid the doors closed. She made her way back to the kitchen and started searching for a pad of paper and a pen. Eventually after searching through almost all the drawers she found a sheet of blank paper and a pencil. She started to scribble down a note to leave for Nicky and Crystal before she left. 

‘Dear Nicky and Crystal,  
I really do wish I could stay her with you both and live a happy little life but we all know it’s not going to happen. At the end of the day I’m a hero and you’re villains. No matter how I feel the Hero Association would never let it happen. I really am sorry but I hope you find someone who could truly be with you.   
-Gigi’

She signed off and drew a small heart before folding up the paper and leaving it on the marble counters. She turned to leave out the front door but was greeted by a woman she had never seen before. The woman was tall and pretty, tan skin and black hair. Her eyes were a blend of green and grey, and she was covered in tattoos. She sneered down at Gigi, judgement written all over her face. 

“Well you’re a pretty little thing aren’t you?” She said with annoyance. “They always did like them young and naïve but you’re a new low.” Gigi was taken aback by the harsh attitude and the hurtful words. This woman didn’t even know her, so who was she to judge her choices?

“I’m sorry what? Do I know you from somewhere? What are you talking about?” 

“I’m Dahlia, and you’re pathetic. Sleeping with my bosses and sneaking out the next day? You’re not good enough for them at all. They should’ve stuck with me.” The woman’s face hardened and she flicked her hair over her shoulder. Gigi just stood there, stunned and confused. Had this woman slept with Nicky and Crystal? Why was she so mad about this? 

“I...I’m really sorry Dahlia I have no idea what you’re talking about. They didn’t mention anything about you....” Dahlia rolled her eyes and smiled meanly. 

“Such an airhead. I have no idea why they’d ever want you.” The words were a slap in the face for Gigi. She’d only spent one night with Nicky and Crystal but something about them felt right to her. Dahlia however, clearly had some experiences with them and seemed to know them much better. A small tear welled up in Gigi’s eye and her stomach tightened. Why was this woman being so mean to her? Gigi’s brain was swirling with thoughts before a familiar feeling washed over her. 

“Good morning Chérie. You look beautiful in Crystal’s clothing. She would go wild if she saw you.” Nicky’s arms were around Gigi’s waist and were pulling her in tight. The hero relaxed slightly into the touch, more than glad to have someone else there. Nicky hummed happily, placing little kisses on Gigi’s neck and tracing the bruises from the night before. Dahlia looked taken aback and disgusted with the gentleness of the moment. 

“So pretty when you’re all marked up like this. Shows everyone you’re our princess.” Nicky’s words were becoming heavier and heavier with each touch. Gigi did her best to suppress a whine but to no avail. It snuck out of her mouth and Nicky grinned at the noise. 

“I see you’ve met Dahlia.” Nicky said, casting an angry glare towards the other woman. “Hope she wasn’t too much of a bitch this early in the morning. She seems to think that just because we hooked up once we want her still. Do not worry Chérie, we only want you.” Nicky affirmed, shooting Dahlia a look that could kill. The other woman rolled her eyes and stormed out of the kitchen. Nicky’s angry eyes followed her until she was out of sight. 

“Thank you Nicky. I really didn’t know what to do...” Gigi murmured, hiding her face in Nicky’s chest. The French woman bristled and squeezed Gigi’s waist tighter against her. The younger woman whimpered, a slight jab of pain hitting her. The bruises that were littered on her hips were starting to hurt a little and the pressure of Nicky’s embrace reminded her of them. 

“Shit are you ok Gigi? Did I hurt you? Here let me see.” Nicky’s concern was written all over her face. She scooped Gigi up like a princess and set her gently on top of the counter. Her long fingers pulled Gigi’s hoodie up and revealed her hips that were almost completely purple from last night’s exploits. Nicky’s eyes went dark again, a look that Gigi was getting used to and beginning to love. Her fingers closed over Gigi’s stomach and waist sending shivers down Gigi’s spine at the delicate reverence. Nicky dragged her hands higher, ghosting over Gigi’s ribs and just under her breasts. The blonde pulled the hoodie off Gigi and tossed it to the side. The cool air in the kitchen blew over her chest, causing her nipples to harden before Nicky’s hand snakes around her neck and pulled her into a soft kiss. Gigi’s arms wrapped around Nicky and she sighed happily into the kiss, allowing Nicky to set the pace. 

“Hey no fair!” Came Crystal’s voice from the doorway. “Why do you get kisses from Geege and I don’t? She chose my clothing so obviously I’m the favorite here!” Crystal huffed before skipping over to the two women and sporting a toothy grin. She gave Nicky a quick peck on the lips, getting her hair ruffled by her girlfriend. She turned to Gigi and placed her hand under Gigi’s strong jaw, tilting her head to the side and pulling her in. Gigi grinned into the kiss, forgetting completely that she was about to leave the two women behind. 

“I don’t have favorites you dummy. I like you both so don’t go bullying Nicky.” Gigi said, letting Crystal scoot her closer so that Gigi could wrap her legs around Crystal. 

“It’s fine I know I’m secretly your favorite Chérie.” Nicky fired back, standing behind Crystal and hugging the green haired woman. Crystal gently head butted Nicky who pinched her arm, earning a yelp of surprise. 

“Actually I think I’m the favorite because look at me mama, I’m basically sex on legs!” A new voice joined the room, even more accented than Nicky’s but this time in Russian. Gigi turned to see a blonde woman with bright blue eyes and a bright red lip grinning widely at them. Crystal immediately swooped Gigi down from her perch on the counter and turned her away, hiding her from the Russian’s eyesight. Nicky stepped in front of them protectively and Gigi could’ve sworn she felt the room’s energy physically shift. 

“Don’t worry so much you two,” drawled the woman who was now rooting through the fridges. “I am not interested in your plaything. I have my sights set on another little hero. One you may actually know Gigi. Her name is Trixie but anyway, I have to go. Many teeth to collect today! Прощай!” She grabbed a loaf of bread and several red bulls before walking out and singing in Russian. Nicky and Crystal both visibly relaxed and Crystal grabbed her hoodie from the floor. She pulled it back over Gigi’s body before waltzing over to the cupboards. 

“She seems nice!” Gigi said, trying to read the room to see how her words went over. 

“That was Zamo.” Crystal’s muffled voice said, head stuck inside the cupboard. “She’s a complete wild card and honestly we’re all scared of her. She’s our resident cleaner so if something goes wrong and things get messy she’s on standby to cover everything up! She’s learned every martial art and achieved the highest level in each one.” Gigi’s original thoughts on the woman named Zamo were now very different and she understood why the room was so tense. 

“She’s also good with guns. I’ve only ever seen her miss on purpose.” Nicky said from behind her. “She’s not a morning person at all so with her it’s either a friendly chat or a knife thrown at your head.” Nicky grimaced, hand brushing over a tiny scar on her ear. 

“What is wrong with the people who live here? Do you not know how to act around other people?” Gigi inquired, drawing a laugh from Crystal who shook her head. In the break from the commotion of the house’s other residents Gigi had completely forgotten about the note that sat on the table. 

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom. I’ll be right back!” Called the brunette, already on her way down the hallway. The moment she was gone both Crystal and Nicky shot over to where the note stood and opened it. They both read it over silently before Nicky crumpled it and threw it against the window. When Gigi got back she knew something was wrong. The room was silent and Crystal stood with Nicky, arms folded. 

“Gigi would you like to explain why there’s a note signed by you saying that you’re leaving?” Crystal’s voice was cold and nearly unrecognizable from her normally chipper tone. Gigi’s body froze in the doorway, brain trying to come up with an explanation that wouldn’t hurt their feelings. 

“I...I said it last night. We all know this won’t work in the long term no matter how bad I want it to. At the end of the day I’m a hero and you’re villains. I really am sorry but I have to go...” Silent tears were falling down Gigi’s cheeks, dropping onto the floors. Instead of the angry words she was expecting, a warm pair of arms wrapped around her and hugged her tightly. Crystal was holding her so tightly she thought her bones might break. The Latina was crying too while Nicky had left the room. When she returned she was holding a phone and tucked it into the pocket of Gigi’s pants. 

“We thought this would happen so we made a plan. We will have Zamo drive you back to the city. That phone has our numbers on it. Should you decide you want to come back then all you have to do is call us and we will come get you. It only has three calls before it will self detonate so be careful. We cannot have our numbers getting out for obvious reasons.” Nicky’s face was grim as the Russian woman reappeared in the kitchen, car keys jingling in her hand. Nicky waved her away and she gave a silent nod, backing out of the room and out to the car. 

“Thank you. Really I mean it. If there was any other way to stay I would but I can’t.” Gigi hiccuped, brushing away a tear. Crystal sniffled loudly, her eyes red and puffy. Nicky smiled sadly and pulled Gigi in for one final kiss before turning and walking away. 

“She’s not much good with emotions so I make up for the both of us.” Crystal joked, tone holding no humor or joy. Gigi completely understood Nicky’s trouble with handling emotions because she too struggled with processing and accepting them. Crystal gave her another bone crushing hug and a kiss before she too left the room. Gigi took a last look around the house as she walked out the door and over the gravel driveway. Zamo sat in a black Mercedes-Benz with tinted windows and no license plates. Gigi opened the door and slid across the leather seats. Zamo started up the car and drove away. The sound of gravel crunching under the tires drowned out what the blonde woman was saying but Gigi could see her lips moving. 

“Sorry what did you say?”

“Ah I was just saying that they really liked you. You should consider a switch in your profession.” 

Neither woman said anything for the rest of the ride. 

——~——

The second Gigi opened the door to her apartment Jan was in her arms and hugging her with almost as much strength as Crystal had. Her friend was sobbing and wailing so loudly Gigi was sure her neighbors would be worried about what was going on in there. 

“GIGI WHERE WERE YOU?! ITS BEEN SO LONG I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!” Jan sobbed loudly while Gigi tried to pry her best friend off. She had spent the whole ride with Zamo laughing and getting to know her and had completely forgotten to come up with a lie. She knew deep down though that lying t Jan wasn’t a viable option since the woman was so intuitive. 

“I wasn’t dead obviously but I do have something to tell you. You might wanna sit down cause it’s kind of a lot.” 

Jan nodded swiftly and made a beeline for her favorite chair. She sat quickly and looked at her friend expectantly. 

“Ok. So I’ve been gone because I was with someone. Or someones I guess-“

“OHHHH GIGI HAS A LIL GIRLFRIEND!” Jan squealed, jumping up and dancing in a circle. “You could’ve just told me! You didn’t need to disappear silly!” Gigi grimaced and readjusted in her seat. She was still a little sore from spending the night with Nicky and Crystal. 

“That’s not what it is Jan. I spent the night with the heads of the Doll Syndicate.” Jan immediately paled and her entire demeanor shifted. 

“Do you mean they kidnapped you and escaped...?” The eternally optimistic tone in Jan’s voice was wavering. Gigi couldn’t meet her eyes, looking anywhere but at her friend who she was sure wasn’t thrilled. 

“No Jan. I mean technically they did kidnap me but I slept with them...and I think I want to again...” 

“Gigi how could you? You know I have to report this to the Board of Discipline! They’re gonna revoke your hero license and then what are you gonna do?! Do you ever think these things through?!” Jan’s voice was rapidly rising in pitch as she became more and more hysterical. 

“I know Jan! I know they fucking will but did you think about what I might want? God, I know they’re murderers but they’re really good people. They could’ve tortured me or killed me but they took care of me and treated me like a princess! They didn’t have to but they did and honestly they did more for me in twenty four hours than hero society has as a whole!” Gigi exploded, shocking her friend into silence. Jan stood up angrily and stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. 

The next day Gigi was summoned to the Board of Discipline’s office for a hearing. Her nerves were through the roof for the entire ride there, hands fidgeting with anything she could. She handed the driver some money with a shaky hand before stepping out of the car. The could air swarmed around her, throwing her hair around her face. In a moment of distraction she could’ve sworn she saw the same car Zamo had driven her there in but she chalked it up to missing Crystal and Nicky. 

The moment she walked through the arched doors she could feel every pair of eyes on her. The number one hero being called into a disciplinary meeting was unheard of. The secretary waved her through to the court room style room behind her. The three representatives of the board sat in their places, glaring down at her. 

“The meeting is now in session. Genevieve Goode you stand accused of a relationship with the heads of the Doll Syndicate. How do you plead?” 

Part of herself knew she could lie her way out of the situation since there were no witnesses but what would be the point? She took a deep breath in before leaning into the mic to respond. 

“I plead guilty.” 

“So it shall be.” Said the woman in the front, “We hereby strip of of your position as the number one hero and your license. We are also banishing you from the city of L.A. and all neighboring cities.” The woman slammed her gavel down onto the table and stood up to leave. 

“WAIT!” Gigi shouted, “You can’t ban me from the city, it’s my home!” The woman to the left who she recognized as a former hero named Raven smiled grimly at her. 

“Actually we can. Your actions have been seen by the public and as the former number one hero that normalizes it to others which we cannot have. You must be made an example which is the unfortunate reality of your situation.” Her words held such certainty and finality that the other two women nodded and left with her. Gigi stood stunned and alone in the room for a moment before a silent tear streamed down her cheek. 

How could it be that the society who had raised her and loved her so deeply could turn on her in a day? Did they ever really love her or did they just love the work she did for them? 

Questions swirled in the former hero’s head like storm clouds as she walked away from the judicial room. She walked straight out the door and onto the busy street, immediately whipping out the phone Nicky and Crystal had given her. She dialed the first number on the screen and held the phone to her ear. After just two rings the other line picked up. 

“I’m ready to come home...” Gigi said into the phone, back braced against the wall of the building. A laugh she recognized as Crystal’s sounded over the line before she spoke. 

“Yeah we figured. Look behind you!” Gigi slowly turned and looked down the street to see Nicky and Crystal standing in the middle of the busy street in broad daylight. The fact that they were two of the most wanted people in the world didn’t seem to bother them at all. Nicky and Crystal stood in the center of the sidewalk looking completely unbothered. Nicky’s face was covered by the same faceless mask she had worn when they first met. Gigi had figured out that the reason Nicky wore one and Crystal didn’t was because Crystal could shift into both humans and animals so identity concealment wasn’t a concern for her. Crystal was bouncing excitedly and clutching the phone like a lifeline. Dahlia and Zamo stood to their right, giving anyone who even looked at the two women a look that could kill. On their right were two women Gigi had yet to meet. One woman was tall and had beautiful dark skin and jet black hair that was pulled into a tight bun. She wore a lovely leather jacket paired with leather pants, making the outfit reminiscent of a biker. The other was a slightly shorter woman who was bald and wore large red sunglasses along with leather pieces that matched the woman beside her.

Gigi broke out into a massive grin and took off running down the street. She jumped into Crystal’s arms and hugged her so tightly that the woman coughed a little. Even though Nicky still wore the mask to conceal her face, Gigi could tell by her eyes that she was smiling widely. She pulled the French woman into a hug and Crystal joined in, successfully sandwiching Gigi. 

“While this reunion is very cute and touching we are beginning to draw attention.” Zamo interrupted anxiously. The Russian was right, people were beginning to stare and take photos. Nicky rolled her eyes and nodded to the women behind her. They immediately dispersed and returned with various vehicles. The pair in leather returned with motorcycles and Zamo with her car. Dahlia was yet to be seen but the sound from above of an approaching helicopter answered where she was. Nicky slid into the car elegantly, followed by Crystal who dove in next to her. Gigi took one last look around at the city before a voice shook her from her thoughts. 

“Gigi? What’s happening...?” Jan stood behind her with the rest of her agency. They all looked shell shocked at the procession their friend was greeted with. In a flash both Nicky and Crystal were out of the car and standing behind Gigi protectively. Jan stepped forward slowly to try to address her childhood friend but Nicky thrust her hand out, stopping the woman in her tracks. Crystal slung an arm around Gigi and pulled her into her side possessively. Gigi let Crystal hold her, staring at her former team. 

“Because you are important to our princess we’re gonna be nice and give you all a choice.” Crystal growled, still clutching Gigi close, “You can either come with us and join our syndicate or you can leave now. If you choose to fight, know that no matter how much Geege loves you I will not hesitate to kill you.” Zamo and the two women on bikes had stepped up next to the trio. They were still out numbered but the power dynamic was not in favor of the heroes. The hero group looked stunned as Gigi nodded along with what Crystal was saying. Nicky released Jan from her frozen state and began examining her nails, apathy evident on her face. 

“We can’t...” Jackie said, astounded at the complete one-eighty their friend’s ideology had taken in just a few days. The rest of the agency voiced their agreements, putting a saddened smile on Gigi’s face. 

“I knew you were going to say that. I guess this is good bye then since I’m not aloud in the city anymore.” Gigi said, looking between her friends for any sort of chance to convince them to come with her. No such chance appeared. Jan turned on her heel and walked away with the rest of the group in tow without another word. For the second time that day Gigi found herself crying silently without even realizing it. Nicky wipes the single tear from Gigi’s face and ruffled her hair. 

“Come on Chérie, let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s not my HPNAU so don’t yell at me but lmk what you want for the final chapter of this and your thoughts on this chapter! I swear I’ll update by Thursday 🥺


	4. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re back on my bullshit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so hi this is first and foremost fan service and second a complete mess. Apparently I can only write at three a.m. and I’m too lazy to beta rn so I’ll do it later maybe. Huge shoutout to @ThatEmiko for inspiring me to write in this AU again! They’re writing an adapted fic and I’m obsessed so go read it if you like this! (It’s definitely better imo)

The ride back to the house was painfully silent except for the occasional sob that escaped Gigi’s mouth. The girl was huddled against Crystal’s side and trying to conceal her tears. While she was happy to be in Crystal’s arms, the sadness of losing all of her friends at once was overwhelming. She had simultaneously lost and gained a family and the shock was setting in. 

By the time Zamo had driven them the four hour drive from the city, Gigi had calmed down enough that her breathing was normal. The only thing she felt now was rage. How dare her friends treat her like that? Wasn’t she supposed to be special to them? Evidently not since they were so ready to disown her for something as simple as her romantic attraction. 

The gravel of the driveway crunched underneath the tires of the armored car as they rolled into the syndicate’s property. Was it her property too now? Both Nicky and Crystal had made it blatantly clear multiple times that they would like to engage in a relationship that was more than sexual. Gigi was all for it now that her old life had been shredded up but she did still harbor some reservations. She decided to let the thought go for another time. 

The door to the car opened, Nicky and Crystal sliding out and turning back towards her expectantly. Almost like a shitty rom-com they both bent over in a bow and extended a hand to her. The young woman flushed in partial embarrassment and partial awkwardness. Nevertheless, she accepted each hand and stepped out of the car. The moment she did, the wind whipped around her, messing with her hair and raising goosebumps along her arms. A warm coat was placed over Gigi’s shoulders. She looked up to see Nicky smiling at her warmly, having given Gigi her coat. Gigi held onto Crystal and Nicky’s hands and allowed them to lead her into the mansion. 

The doors swung open to reveal lines of what appeared to be staff and other villains under their control. The moment the trio was within sight every person in the lines straightened up and looked ahead, not making eye contact nor looking at the women. Gigi was slightly awed and slightly fearful of the amount of control Crystal and Nicky displayed. 

Nicky and Crystal walked through the parted lines of people confidently. Gigi allowed them to lead her. The two women brought her past the kitchen and through to a room Gigi hadn’t seen before. It appeared to be a living room, a large L-shaped leather black couch was front and center. A large flatscreen television was mounted on the wall in front of it. A long glass coffee table sat in front of the couch with a few armchairs and ottomans scattered around it. A pool table sat off to the left while a bar that was stocked full of every type of alcohol imaginable sat opposite. 

“This looks like something from a _Sims_ game..” Gigi thought to herself. A snorted laugh from Nicky brought her out of her thoughts and she realized she had said it out loud. A quick knock rapped on the door. 

“Come in!” Crystal called out. The door opened and Zamo walked through, holding a small bag. She tossed it over to Gigi who caught it. 

“There’s some more comfortable clothes in there. We haven’t gotten a chance to take you shopping spoil you like you deserve so until then you’re just gonna have to make do with Nicky’s clothes! Go change quick though cause you gotta meet the girls!” Crystal smiled brightly, opening a door to the side that revealed a bathroom. Gigi peeked into the bag and chuckled quietly. Of course Nicky and Crystal had picked something that wasn’t exactly normal for meeting a band of potentially dangerous criminals. A maroon cropped hoodie that barely touched her midriff sported the iconic logo of the syndicate. A black pair of velvet shorts was also provided but similarly to the crop top it wasn’t particularly modest. She tugged both pieces on and admired the way the fabric hugged her hips and chest. She returned to the room which was now nearly completely silent. Crystal was perched on the arm of the couch while Nicky leaned against the wall by the door, arms folded and leg bent and resting on the door. She looked like a high school fuckboy and Gigi couldn’t help but laugh. 

“What are you laughing at Chérie?” Nicky asked, pushing off the wall and wrapping her arms around Gigi’s exposed waist. She pinched the skin of Gigi’s tough stomach roughly, drawing out a moan from the smaller girl. Crystal jumped down from her perch and strode over to the other woman. She pushed Gigi back against Nicky’s chest and captured her lips in a deep kiss. Gigi kissed back readily, missing the way the two villains fit against her. One of Nicky’s hands slipped under her shirt and brushed over one of her breasts. She massaged it roughly while nipping at Gigi’s shoulders. 

“Feels so good being back...” Gigi breathed heavily, head falling backwards over Nicky’s shoulder. The French woman hummed her agreements while Crystal kissed up Gigi neck hungrily. A sharp knock at the door startled them out of the moment. Crystal huffed in annoyance and took a seat on the couch, looking like a child who had been denied a second cookie. 

“Enter.” Nicky said, taking her seat on the couch next to Crystal, pulling Gigi down with her. The brunette squeaked in surprise and fell forward into Nicky who caught her. Nicky and Crystal chuckled and the latter placed a quick kiss on Gigi’s cheek. Nicky lifted Gigi’s hips up and repositioned her on her lap. Gigi sank into Nicky’s chest, happily nuzzling the French Woman’s neck. Crystal’s hand rested on the girl’s thigh while Nicky played with her hair and wrapped another arm around her waist. 

A line of ten women entered the room, some faces familiar and some new. Gigi recognized Zamo, Sasha, Shea and Dahlia but the other six women were still unknown. Crystal hopped up and gave three of the six some of her signature bear hugs before slipping back to Gigi and Nicky and resuming her stone-faced and serious position next to them. 

“Chérie these are our most trusted fighters. They will be at your beck and call at every moment that you may need them.”

“Anything you ever need, it’s yours.” Crystal nodded along with Nicky. “You’re our princess after all!” The brunette felt her face redden at the pet name but she smiled at the line of women anyway. Their reactions to the newcomer were mixed, displaying everything from interest to annoyance. 

“Chérie if you would please introduce yourself to them, they will do so after you.” 

“Oh! Um, ok! Hi I’m Gigi, well I guess you already know that. I used to be the number one hero, I guess you know that too!” Gigi rambled on, fully and painfully aware of how dumb she sounded. “Yeah basically The Hero Association has stripped me of my license and Nicky and Crystal here have brought me over to your side. _Our_ side I guess...” Gigi twiddled her thumbs anxiously, looking at anything but the line of evidently powerful women in front of her. Crystal smiled encouragingly and leaned over to give Gigi a quick kiss. The moment she did, all of the women looked straight at the ground. It wasn’t out of disgust, instead it seemed to be out of respect. Only when the kiss broke off did they look back up. Crystal motioned the first in the line forward to speak. 

“You know me already, I’m Katya but everyone calls me Zamo because they’re assholes and think it sounds cooler. My specialty is hand to hand combat but I’m no beginner with bladed weapons or guns.” The Russian woman’s wide grin was infectious and Gigi soon found herself grinning right back. “My power is my wild animal attraction!” Zamo began laughing wildly, wheezing and flapping her arms like a baby bird learning how to fly. Her laugh was just as contagious as her smile and soon both Gigi was laughing along with her and Crystal. 

“No but seriously what your power if it isn’t your martial arts skills?” Gigi said, ribs aching slightly from the laughing fit. Zamo’s face hardened slightly, looking at her inquisitively. 

“Did I not just tell you...?”

“Zamo not everyone understands your weird humor.” Butted in another blonde from behind them. Katya huffed and made shooing motions at the woman who raised her hands in mock surrender before backing up. 

“My power is actually attraction but I suppose I should explain further. I have the ability to charm anyone who looks into my eyes while I use the power. The charm spell basically renders them useless and it is, at its core, a form of mind control.” Zamo finished her speech with a very out of place set of jazz hands that rivaled Jan’s before returning to her spot in the line up. Next a woman with neon yellow hair stepped forward. 

“Hey what’s up I’m Detox. My specialty is cleaning up the messes that are left behind with Zamo and Aiden.” She said, pointing to a small woman who Gigi hadn’t noticed the first time, now bringing the tally of the syndicate’s elite force to eleven. The new girl waved slightly but didn’t step forward. “Anyways my ability is that I can liquidate things and turn them into other things as long as the new thing can be made of the old thing. For example a dead body can become a burger but not a book. Organic into organic and vice versa.” She stepped back and the blonde woman who had interrupted Zamo earlier. 

“Hey my names Alaska what’s yourssss? It’s Gigi, which is cool. My specialty is in healing. I’m like super funny or whatever so I’ve got this laughing gas I can give people that regenerates you.” The woman’s speech was drawled out and quirky but Gigi found herself becoming more and more intrigued with the company her partners kept. The shy woman with short black hair who had appeared seemingly out of thin air was next. 

“Uh I’m Aiden, I’m a cleaner with Zamo and Detox but I don’t really have a specialty. I can teleport stuff.” She demonstrated by drawing a small circle in the air which opened a swirling purple void. She reach through and plucked an apple from it. 

_“AIDEN IF YOU DON’T GIVE MY SHIT BACK!”_ A voice shouted from down the hallway. The cleaner smiled sheepishly and tossed the fruit back to it’s owner. The motorbike duo stepped forward next, hand in hand. 

“I’m Shea and this is Sasha.” The black woman said, gesturing at the bald woman at her side who smiled welcomingly at Gigi. “We’re an assault duo though neither of us have specifically offensive powers. Sasha can erase and manipulate memories and I have an ability called ‘ _Double Trouble_ ’”

“I’ll never understand why yours has a name but ours don’t.” Alaska chimed in again. 

“ _Hey!_ Mine has a name!” Katya insisted from her place in the front of the room. 

“It’s not a name Kat, it’s a shitty joke you make every fucking time you meet someone new that never lands.” Detox cackled from beside her which earned a bemused chuckle from Nicky. 

“Anyway before _Clown Town_ down there interrupted I was about to explain how my power works. In this hand,” She raised her left hand, producing a cloud of golden smoke, “is a fast acting healing ability with a once a month resurrection boost. In this hand,” she raised her right which created an identical cloud but this time in pitch black, “is the damage cloud. Pretty self explanatory from there.” Shea shrugged before slipping back into line with Sasha who hadn’t spoken a word yet. 

“I’m Dahlia which you should know by now. My specialty is ReCon. My power is the ability to converse with plants and animals. Anything that happens where I’m listening I’ll know. I can also use them to attack but that’s a lot of work and I’m sure you can defend yourself just fine. Hopefully at least, I don’t feel like working for a spoiled brat girl.” Anyone who didn’t witness the scene in the kitchen just days prior wouldn’t have thought much of the interaction. Nicky however was visibly displeased with the lack of respect being shown to Gigi. The youngest girl just looked away, hoping to avoid confrontation entirely but at the very least not in front of the group. Nicky however had other plans. 

She picked Gigi up like a feather and placed her in Crystal’s arms before silently walking over to Dahlia who was still standing in front of them. The brunette woman’s eyes filled with fear as the boss approached her, a silent rage bubbling under her aloof exterior. With a twist of her hand a sickening cracking noise sounded in the room and Dahlia sank to the floor, neck skewed to the side. Gigi cried out, fear on her face as she hid from the sight in Crystal’s fluffy hair. Nicky turned her back on the dead girl and fell back into her seat. Gigi just started at her in terror. She knew that both she herself and Nicky had nurtured unusually powerful abilities but it was Nicky’s readiness to kill that scared her. 

“Come back Chérie. She is fine.” Nicky said tiredly, motioning Shea forward. The tall woman grumbled in annoyance at having to bring Dahlia back to life though it seemed to be more based in the unnecessary use of her rare ability than an actual attachment to her coworker. A golden light enveloped Dahlia’s corpse, rising into the air before her neck righted itself and her eyes shot open. She dropped to her feet and cracked her neck, eyes rolling back in her head. 

“Don’t worry baby. Dahlia gets killed at least twice a year.” Crystal said, boredom seeping into her tone. The green haired woman had an impossibly short attention span for most things and this seemed to be one of them. Gigi nodded, still hesitant but she returned to her perch on Nicky’s lap. The French woman stroked her thigh affectionately and placed a trail of kisses up Gigi’s neck. She nipped gently at the girl’s pulse point, drawing out a high pitched whine. Again, the noises of shifting clothes sounded as the women in line looked down. Gigi’s blush intensified when she was reminded of the other people present. Crystal cleared her throat loudly and motioned another woman forward. 

A petite blonde woman stepped forward, her face wasn’t hard and serious like the rest of the women. Something about her was eerily familiar. 

“Long time no see Gigi. My name is Brianna and I’m the former number one hero just like you.” Gigi’s mouth fell open when the woman confirmed her identity. Seven years ago Brianna Cracker disappeared without a trace which wasn’t entirely unusual considering her ability but it went on for far too long to reasonably chalk it up to her own will. The woman was infamous for winning in every category in the professional karate league by the time she was eighteen. Her ability could’ve helped speed up the record setting pace if they allowed powers. After a fight with some of the Doll Syndicate members, she disappeared without a trace. Presumed to be dead, the world mourned her and moved on. 

“Based on your reaction I’m gonna assume you know of my martial arts skills and Warp but I’ll explain anyways! Basically if there’s a place I wanna go I just picture it in my mind and I can warp there! I can bring up to two people with me per warp and it also works on some small items like my keys or a candy bar.” She gave a final wave before stepping back. 

The remaining three women at the end of the line were vibrating with excitement and they spilled forward, energy palpable. They stood in order from tallest to shortest. A woman with dark purple hair and high eyebrows stood next to a woman with neon pink hair. The shortest woman had almost whimsical features and wore pastels and looked completely stoned. 

“I’m Daegen, this is Daya and the ditz over there is Lux!” The pink haired woman announced proudly. The woman at the end snapped back to attention and grinned sweetly at Gigi. 

“Hi that’s me! I’m Lux! Sorry about that, the voices were talking about you!” Under any on there circumstances Gigi would’ve laughed in the woman’s face and assumed she was crazy but with the amount of power present in the room, she no longer was willing to write anything off. 

“When you say that you know you sound crazy right?” Crystal cackled from next to Gigi. The Latina woman seemed to have a connection with the trio that neither she nor Nicky had with the rest of the members. 

“It’s _true_ though! They like you Gee!” The dainty woman said indignantly. “I’ve got voices in my head that tell me the future and advise me on stuff when Daya isn’t around! I’m basically psychic but cooler! It’s super helpful in a fight cause they tell me what the opponent’s next move is!”

“Yeah I’m Daya. The only sane one here.” Said the purple haired woman. “My ability isn’t super cool or anything but I’ve got mastery over the elements. Water, Earth, Fire and Air. I can control, create and manipulate them to my will.”

“You stupid bitch you _know_ that’s totally sick!” Daegen grumbled, shooting Daya an exasperated glare. The taller woman shrugged with a smug smile and ignored her friend. 

“Most importantly I’m Daegen and I’m the best. My specialty is rolling really good blunts and dancing better than Crystal.” The woman beside Gigi gasped dramatically and tossed a pillow from the couch at her friend who dodged. “I can adapt other people’s powers for short amounts of time. Levitate something at me.” Gigi hesitantly made a ball from the pool table levitate and tossed it gently at Daegen who let it hit her in the stomach. Gigi gasped, shooting out of her seat and rushing over to the woman. 

“Oh my god are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Gigi’s panic subsided quickly into confusion when she was suddenly off the ground. 

_“Bleeding heart that one...”_ she heard a voice that surely belonged to Dahlia mutter bitterly. 

“Don’t worry I’m good. I just needed you to attack me with your power so I could use it!” The woman demonstrated, spinning Gigi around before dropping her into Crystal’s extended arms. “Together Lux, Daya, Crystal and I make up the Hit Squad. We take care of the field missions that are too complex or dangerous for the lackeys and we look damn good doing it!”

“You’re damn right we do!” Crystal crowed, running down the line and giving each of the three women an exuberant high-five. 

“Now that you’ve met Gigi, you will leave us. We have some  _catching up_ to do.” Nicky commanded, waving the women away. They did a quickly salute before filing out of the room. The other members of the Hit Squad sent Crystal knowing looks to which the Latina woman smiled back and gave them a big thumbs-up. The moment the door clicked shut Nicky and Crystal were back on Gigi. Their hands traversed her body, reaching for any bit of contact they could obtain. 

“We missed you baby. Missed having you here so much.” Crystal said happily. 

“I missed you too Crys. Missed you so much.” Gigi sighed, still sitting pretty in Nicky’s lap. The French woman shifted her leg and unintentionally brushed against Gigi’s center. The choked out moan that reverberated around the room at the action surprised Crystal and Nicky. Gigi froze, her face heating up for what seemed like he millionth time since meeting the two bosses. Nicky shifted her leg again, this time purposely in order to gauge the reaction. Gigi’s hips canted backwards, searching for friction that wasn’t provided to her. 

“Jesus Geege, does _everything_ get you off?” Crystal queried, eyes fixated on Gigi’s hips. 

“I- _no_!” Gigi panted, desperately trying to conceal the fact that yes, most things the two women did made her more than a little flustered. Nicky laughed at the obvious lie and removed Gigi from her lap. She stood up, giving Crystal a pointed look. The green haired woman nodded excitedly despite nothing being said to her. She grabbed Gigi’s hand and pulled her up off the couch. 

“Come one princess, it’s time we welcome you back home!”

——~——

Gigi felt the bed dip next to her as both Nicky and Crystal sat down next to her. A hand that she recognized as Crystal’s trailed lightly over her restrained arms while Nicky’s did the same to her similarly tied up legs. Her eyes were covered and Nicky had once again expertly tied her up to their bed. Being spread out and blindfolded in front of the two women made Gigi slightly nervous but the sexual tension in the room was able to override her anxieties. Gigi squealed when a hand creeped up her shorts and brushed over her cunt. A sharp breath was drawn in from beside her, a small curse joining the intake of air. It was then that she was able to identify that Nicky was on her left and Crystal on her right. 

“I can’t believe you.” Nicky murmured in her ear, “Not even wearing panties are you baby? Aren’t you supposed to be good?” Gigi whined, trying to shift her hips towards either woman. A slap landed over her pussy which elicited a high moan from the brunette. 

“She’s such a dirty girl!” Crystal taunted from her spot on the right. “I think we get to cum first tonight since she’s been gone! We were gonna tease your more but I think this is more fun!” Nicky nodded and reached over to remove Gigi’s blindfold. The room was bright for a moment while Gigi’s eyes adjusted but they quickly acclimated to her surroundings. The familiar predatory and mischievous grins that her partners wore had returned. They were both nude and from the corner of her eye Gigi was able to spot the same strap ons that she’d seen before. 

“Here’s the rules baby. You’re gonna stay like this, no mouthing off or disobeying and we’ll make you cum so hard you can’t walk anymore. If you’re bad however, then we’re going to spend the next three days edging you until you’re a sobbing mess, begging to get fucked. Does that sound good baby?” Crystal’s words made Gigi’s mouth dry instantly. The thought of the two women touching her constantly for three days was incredibly enticing but she knew she was nowhere near patient enough for that. 

“She asked you a question Chérie.”

“Sorry! Yes that sounds good! I can do it.” Gigi affirmed. She was more than excited to please the women who did so much for her. 

“That’s our good girl.” Nicky praised, giving Gigi an affectionate kiss on the stomach. Crystal smiled at the tenderness. It was unusual for Nicky to show the softer side of herself but when she did it was adorable. The blonde woman was secretly a huge dork, it just took some work and coaxing to get to that layer of her complex personality. 

Crystal took the moment to position herself over Gigi’s face. She looked down at the brunette to confirm that she was okay still before sinking down onto the restrained girl’s tongue. The moment Crystal was within range Gigi was licking at her core with abandon. Alternating between leaving open-mouthed kisses around her clit and licking it directly, it wasn’t long before Crystal’s hands were fisting Gigi’s long auburn hair. 

“ _Fuck_! So good baby, such a good mouth!” Crystal moaned, teetering on the edge of her orgasm. With a few more well placed licks Gigi had Crystal’s legs shuddering around her. The Latina braced herself against the headboard for a moment before sliding off and kissing the girl beneath her sweetly. She made way for Nicky who quickly assumed the position. From the start Nicky had her hands in Gigi’s hair, forcing her face further into herself. She thrust herself downwards into Gigi’s mouth while letting out some of the prettiest noises Gigi had ever heard. The slight pain forming in her head sent small waves of pleasure down her body. Pride swelled in Gigi’s chest at her dismantling of the normally put together woman. She knew that Nicky would need more than Crystal so she slowly pushed her tongue inside of Nicky’s entrance. The resulting noise confirmed everything she needed to know about how close her partner was. 

“You were right Crys.” Nicky called back to her girlfriend behind them. “Her mouth is absolutely _sinful_.” Gigi whined at the approval. Moments later Nicky’s legs were shaking, having achieved an incredibly satisfying orgasm. She swung herself off of Gigi and the off their bed. Crystal began undoing the knots that held Gigi in place. The familiar blue toy hung between her legs, almost teasing Gigi who was squirming in discomfort. 

“Awww look at that!” Crystal pointed out to Nicky who leaned over and smirked. “Our girl is wet from just eating us out! You really did miss us!” 

“Stop, stop talking big if you’re not gonna back it up!” Gigi goaded, reaching out to brush over the silver piercing that lived in Crystal’s nipple. The moment she made contact with it Crystal seized her wrist, turning her body and pinning it behind her. An immediate flood of wetness spilled from between Gigi’s thighs. Crystal smirked, running her finger up Gigi’s slit and teasing her entrance open slightly. 

“Didn’t you say you’d fuck me til I couldn’t walk? That’s a big promise to make.” Crystal rolled her eyes at Gigi’s words. Without warning she pushed the fake dick all the way into Gigi who gasped in surprise. Nicky chuckled darkly from behind them, watching the way Crystal could switch over from kind and caring to being in charge and unchallenged. 

  
“Crys-“

“Were you saying something princess? All I can hear is your pretty little mouth moaning my name!” Crystal smiled gleefully. She withdrew from Gigi who whined in annoyance. “Relax baby I’m just moving around!” Crystal said, shifting onto her back so that she was under Gigi. The younger girl looked down at her partner with the most trusting doe eyes that were laced with an insatiable lust. Crystal didn’t even need to tell Gigi what to do next. She shifted her hips carefully before looking Crystal in the eye and dropping down onto the toy, taking it all at once again. 

“Oh _fuck_...” Gigi groaned. She placed her hands on Crystal’s chest and began to slowly fuck herself on the pale blue cock. Crystal watched her, enamored with the way the girl on top of her was so eager to please. Each thrust felt deeper than the last for Gigi who’s body was already beginning to tire. Crystal noticed her pace slowing and pulled the girl down so their bodies were flush against each other. She gyrated her own hips up to meet each roll of Gigi’s hips. 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous baby, you’re doing so well riding me like that!” Crystal’s words were heavy and weighted with emotion. Nicky came over and sat on the bed, tilting Gigi’s head towards her and kissing her passionately. Gigi broke off sooner then Nicky expected, putting a small frown on the blonde’s face. Gigi’s eyes were slightly glazed over with pleasure but her words were loud and clear. 

“Nicky, want you too... want both of you!” She panted, slowing her undulating hips. Both Nicky and Crystal looked at her with confusion. 

“We’re here Chérie. You have us.” Nicky said, placing a reassuring hand on Gigi’s shoulder. The brunette shook her head, hair whipping around her. 

“Not what I mean...want you both _inside me_.” The mood of the room was suddenly much more intense than before. Gigi stopped moving completely and laid down on Crystal’s chest. 

“Baby we don’t want to hurt you...” Crystal trailed off hesitantly “we have to be careful that we don’t over do things.” 

“You said you’d fuck me until I couldn’t walk. Don’t make yourself a liar.” Gigi whispered in a moment of boldness. “If you wanna be true to your word then fuck me together.” Nicky looked astounded and almost proud of the sudden confidence that was on display. 

“You have to promise me that you’ll say anything if it’s too much. Can you do that for me Chérie?” Gigi nodded fervently before reaching for a hair tie on their bedside table and putting her now tangled hair up into a messy ponytail, flyways both framing her face and sticking to it.

Nicky reached into a drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube. She popped the cap and squirted some of the clear liquid onto her finger. She repositioned Gigi’s hips slightly to improve the angle before swiping the lubricant on. Gigi hissed at the cold sensation. Nicky’s hands spread her cheeks, exposing her ass to the blonde. She sucked in a deep breath before slipping a finger into Gigi’s hole. The woman moaned immediately with no reservation behind it. Nicky slowly pumped in and out, warming her up for what was to come. 

“Oh come on!” Gigi whined “Hurry up already, I’ve been waiting for like _ever_!” Nicky rolled her eyes at the girl’s bratty attitude and added a second finger. She scissored them slightly, gently opening up the woman. Another minute passed by before Nicky determined that Gigi was ready. She stepped back and reopened the lube, coating the false member in it and adding more to Gigi’s ass. The former hero wiggled her ass slightly, giving Nicky the go ahed. The French woman kneeled behind her, hands pressed firmly into her hips to hold her still. In one fluid motion she pushed forward past the tight ring of muscles. Gigi winced slightly at the stretch but waved off the concerned looks she received. Nicky gave her a minute to adjust before rolling her hips experimentally. 

“Jesus _fucking_ Christ that’s amazing!” Gigi exclaimed, her voice hoarse and high pitched. “You can move now Crys, just be a little gentle at first.” Crystal nodded, having nearly forgotten that she was still inside of Gigi. The moment she began to move forward Nicky moved back, creating a perfect synchronization of thrusts. Their paces slowly increased with each little gasp or moan that fell from Gigi’s parted lips. Neither Crystal nor Nicky were able to look away from Gigi’s face because she looked like she was on cloud nine. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her mouth hung ajar. Her back arched into each movement as her partners began working her up towards her climax. 

“How are you feeling baby?” Crystal asked gently, trying to gauge the comfort Gigi felt. The response she received was not what she had expected of the other woman. 

“God Crys I feel so _full_ , feels _so good_ being fucked by both of you at once. Wanna stay like this forever, just wanna let you fuck me all day.” Gigi mewled. Her hands were reaching out for anything to hold onto to keep he grounded in reality. 

“You can’t just say that Chérie, you have no idea what you do to us...” Nicky murmured, eyes still transfixed on where their silicone members disappeared into the youngest girl. 

“Why not?” Gigi whimpered “It’s true...”

“God you’re so good for us aren’t you?” Crystal asked, knowing full well what it would do to Gigi. 

“Yes! _Yours_... _your girl_. Only yours!” Gigi confirmed, hips stuttering and arms beginning to give out. She could feel each and every movement Nicky and Crystal made as they moved away from the more gentle nature that had been present a few moments ago. Nicky was still hesitant but Crystal harbored no such concern. She slammed into Gigi who was quickly losing her ability to form words or do anything other than chase wildly after her orgasm. 

“I’m so close, _please_ , please don’t stop!” Gigi pleaded. She shamelessly reached down to stimulate her clit, only to have Nicky move her hand away and take care of it herself. The tight circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves and a particularly harsh snap of Crystal’s hips had Gigi finally screaming out in pleasure. Her legs squeezed shut around Crystal’s sides, torso falling forward into Crystal’s waiting arms. Nicky slowly pulled out of Gigi’s ass and placed a kiss on the small of her back, earning an appreciative hum from the exhausted woman. 

“Hey baby you can’t sleep like this,” Crystal said softly, rubbing Gigi’s back soothingly. Gigi whined quietly, cuddling Crystal closer. 

“ _Why not_? In comfy, like it like this.” Gigi yawned, arms stretching out and then back around Crystal. Nicky sighed and lifted Gigi off of Crystal who smiled appreciatively. Gigi cried out in indignation at being removed from her place on top of Crystal. 

“Calm down drama queen. We’re not going anywhere.” Nicky sighed, pulling Gigi against her. Crystal slid back into the bed and under the sheet a minute later, placing kisses on both Nicky and Gigi’s foreheads. 

“Go to sleep baby. We’ve got a lot to show you tomorrow.”

——~——

Gigi looked over at the glowing analog clock that sat on the table next to the bed. 

_2:14 a.m._

She slid out from under Crystal’s protective arm and untangled herself from the mess of legs. She pulled on an over sized tie dye hoodie that screamed Crystal and a pair of underwear. She snuck over to the doors and opened one silently. She took a last look to make sure that both women were still fast asleep, which they were. 

Walking down the halls at night was undeniably creepy. It felt so empty even though Gigi knee there were at least twenty people living there. She made her way down the stairs and through the foyer towards the west wing. She passed numbered doorways until she reached door number nine and knocked twice, waited a moment and then knocked a third time. The door swung open, revealing the woman she wanted to see most. 

“It’s late. What do you need?” It was the first time Gigi had heard the other woman speak thus far. Her voice was deep and melodic and oddly soothing. 

“Make me forget.” Gigi whispered. “Make me forget _everything_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapters/works in a row with smut oml. I’m gonna burn myself out. I’m off to go write some angsty shit cause I hate happiness! Lmk what you thought and if you want me to continue this monstrosity💞  
> Stay safe and was your fucking hands you animals


	5. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actual world building and plot? Who am I?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My update chr duke may be inconsistent but at least I edited this one🤩
> 
> Fun fact: I hate writing multi chapter docs because I have ✨commitment issues✨ So this one is probably gonna wrap up soon.

“Not gonna happen Toots.”

“Why? Nicky and Crystal said when I was here the first time that you’d erase my memories if I wanted to go back so why can’t you do it now?” Gigi’s whisper was harsh but Sasha looked unbothered. 

“Yeah, but you don’t want to leave Gigi. I’m not erasing them because you don’t want to leave, you want to forget.” Sasha’s words were closer to home than Gigi would’ve liked. 

“Well obviously. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to forget something.” Gigi huffed. She knew it was bratty and she knew she sounded spoiled. 

“Listen Gigi, I get it. It’s hard losing a family. Zamo found me on the streets when I was younger after my family abandoned me. I don’t know who they are or where they are but I don’t care. Zamo took me under her wing and brought me with her everywhere. She was the only family I had until I met Shea. I couldn’t imagine losing them, so I have no idea how you feel. Just because you lost your friends doesn’t mean you can forget all about them. They’re a part of who you are and why you’re here. You should get back to bed soon. Crystal may be a rock but Nicky’s a light sleeper.” Sasha’s understanding smile and annoyingly accurate reasoning was enough to shut Gigi down. Before she could respond, the bald woman closed the door in her face. 

“She’s right you know Chérie.” Gigi jumped slightly in surprise. During her conversation with Sasha, Nicky had crept up behind her. “About the memories. And me being a light sleeper evidently.”

“You’re...you’re not mad?” 

“Why would I be mad Chérie?” Nicky yawned. “Everyone has something they want to forget. Most of us have asked Sasha to erase something at some point. Usually she doesn’t but on a rare occasion she will.” Nicky smiled sleepily and reached out towards Gigi, who readily climbed up into her arms and latched onto her front like a koala. Nicky hummed happily at having the young woman back in her arms and she wrapped her arms under Gigi’s thighs. 

Nicky carried Gigi back to their room and tucked her into the blankets. In the time the two had been gone, Crystal had flopped over and taken up most of the room they had. Almost instantaneously,Gigi found herself being cuddled by Crystal. It was a little creepy how quickly the Latina woman could attach to her. Nicky was just barely able to stifle a laugh. She slid in behind Crystal and settled down. She was aware of Gigi’s breathing evening out a few minutes later. 

——~——

The morning brought the revelation that while Crystal was a very energetic person, mornings were not her forte. She had essentially crawled out of bed and dragged herself down the stairs at ten. Nicky made a snarky remark about it being early for her. Crystal nodded and agreed, not seeming to pick up the joke. She wobbled over to Gigi who pulled a chair out for her. Crystal gratefully fell back into it and reached around for a mug of coffee that was not yet provided. 

A few minutes later, Nicky pushed a piping hot cup into Crystal’s outstretched hands. At first Gigi was worried that she would burn her hands but Crystal quickly downed all the dark brown liquid and pushed the cup back over to Nicky. The French woman sighed heavily and refilled it before sliding it back over. This time Crystal took her time with the drink. 

Another couple of minutes passed before Nicky was waltzing over to the counter where her partners sat. She placed a stack of pancakes in front of both women and smiled brightly. The realization dawned on Gigi that she actually hadn’t had a meal with them yet. The first time had been interrupted by their extracurriculars if you will, and the second could’ve happened had Gigi not tried to sneak away like a coward.

From the moment Crystal dove into the pancakes with gusto, Gigi joined her. They were genuinely perfectly cooked and Gigi was amazed. She had no idea that Nicky was such a good cook. The blonde stood in front of them with a smug smile as both Gigi and Crystal wolfed down the food. 

Shortly after they finished, Nicky was leading Gigi back to their room and handing her a pile of clothes. 

“After you get ready we’re going to take you shopping!” Nicky clapped excitedly. “We’re holding a gala of sorts next week for you. You’ll get to meet our associates and the other major players in the game. But you’re the newest head of the Doll Syndicate so we can’t have you looking anything other than radiant, which would be hard for you but still!” Gigi’s brain stuttered slightly. While she hadn’t discussed what her involvement would be, Nicky and Crystal clearly had. She wasn’t opposed to being a head since she was familiar with what they did. It was mostly giving orders and making connections, both of which she’s good at. She elected to address the matter later. 

Nicky sat back on their bed after handing Gigi her clothes. Gigi’s third realization of the morning arrived when the intimacy of the moment hit her. She could feel Nicky’s stormy eyes watching her as she pulled off the hoodie and sweats she’d put on for breakfast. She tossed the removed clothes on the chair next to her and unfolded the clothes provided. Another shirt with the syndicate’s symbol, but this time a halter crop top. The back was almost completely open and left her showing a fair amount of skin, which was seeming to become a trend. 

Gigi was aware of the attraction the other two women felt to her. It would be hard to ignore since they had gone to the lengths of basically kidnapping her. It was also evident in the way the looked at her, treated her and certainly in the way they fucked her. She was however, fascinated by the way that Nicky and Crystal always wanted her around. The way they wanted to touch her and see her made her head spin. It was like they needed to see her or they would die. Her feelings for the two women were growing deeper by the day and it was becoming overwhelmingly clear how she felt. 

She pulled on the top and the pair of black jeans provided. She heard Nicky shuffling around and getting off the bed. The blonde woman skipped over to her in an endearingly childlike manor. Crystal was definitely rubbing off on her. She gave Gigi’s ass a pat and grabbed her hand. She led Gigi out the door and back to the kitchen where Crystal was laughing with a brunette Gigi hadn’t met before. 

The woman was tall and impossibly skinny. Her features were sharp and angular with impeccably painted makeup and a perfectly fit black dress which was tailored to perfection. She immediately reminded Gigi of herself. The way Crystal was laughing with her and had her hand on her shoulder made Gigi’s heart wrench. Nicky noticed the shift in Gigi and tried to soothe her anxiety by giving her hand a squeeze, but Gigi wasn’t having it. She pulled her hand out of Nicky’s and sauntered over to where the two women stood. 

She slid in between where the two stood, interrupting the line of sight. The moment Crystal saw Gigi her infectious smile widened. Gigi smiled back, wrapping her arms around the Latina’s neck and leaned into her body. She looked up at Crystal with intentionally hooded eyes and her bottom lip snagged between her teeth. Crystal looked slightly surprised but certainly not unwilling when Gigi stood on her tip toes and tugged her down into a kiss. Crystal kissed her back, making Gigi whine into her mouth. Gigi nipped gently at Crystal’s lip teasing the woman and spurring her on. 

A completely obviously cleared throat from the brunette behind them interrupted the moment. Gigi flipped her hair over her shoulder as she hung off of Crystal and turned to meet the new woman’s cold eyes. Crystal’s warm arm around her waist and the lingering feeling of her lips made Gigi bold enough to stare right back. The woman was so pale and dark looking that Gigi quietly notes that she’s reminiscent of a vampire. 

“Down girl, I’m not after your woman.” Her voice was nearly as frigid as her exterior. “I’m Violet, I’m a seamstress for the wealthy and typically villainous. My wife is Fame. I’m not sure if you’ve met her yet but she’s the event planner for these two.” Gigi tried not to let her relief show on her face but from Nicky’s smirk, her expression had betrayed her. 

“Violet’s making me a special outfit for the gala!” Crystal chirped. Gigi had begun to wonder if Crystal ever stopped smiling and so far the answer seemed to be no. 

“She’s only doing it because you can never find something when we go shopping and always try to wear hoodies. You can’t just say you want to throw a formal party and then show up in paint-stained clothes.” Nicky argued. Crystal stuck her tongue out at her and turned back to Violet. 

“Anyway, can you do something in red and black? Nicky always wears black even though she says she won’t and Gee looks absolutely delicious in red.” Violet nodded, jotting Crystal’s request down in a small notebook. 

“Just looking at her now I can tell that red is definitely a good color for her.” Violet mused, regarding Gigi in silent judgment. “You better keep an eye on her at the party. You know people are always looking to take down the queens and their princess,” Violet gestured at Gigi with her pencil, “is the perfect target.” Crystal bristled slightly and Gigi felt her arms tighten around her waist. 

“Our princess will be just fine. She can handle herself and you can rest assured that we will watch her carefully.” Nicky declared confidently, making Gigi’s face flush blatantly at the pet name. 

“I don’t doubt that for a second. You two obviously love her and she’s smitten. I have a hard time believing you’d let anything happen to her, but still. I don’t need to tell you to be careful in this line of work, but that doesn’t mean I won’t. Nice meeting you Gigi.” With her final warning Violet glided away, leaving Gigi slightly worried about what she meant and more than a few feathers ruffled. 

“She seems...” Gigi paused, searching for a positive aspect of Violet to highlight aside from her looks. Nicky and Crystal watched her flounder with bemused grins.

“She’s a bitch. We love her though and she’s undeniably the best in the business.” Nicky said with a shrug. “What I wanna talk about is what’s up with your little entrance stunt!” 

“Yeah babe, while I do love getting kisses from you I’ve got some questions.” Crystal agreed, looking down at the blushing woman in her arms. 

“Oh! That...was nothing...” Gigi muttered sheepishly. Her unwillingness to make eye contact with either woman confirmed their suspicions that she was lying. 

“Awww is our Geege jealous?” Crystal cooed in a slightly mocking tone. 

“She one thousand percent was babe!” Nicky laughed as Gigi hid her reddening face in Crystal’s hair. Crystal played with Gigi’s hair and smiled at her softly. 

“You don’t ever have to worry baby. You’re the only one we want.” Crystal’s reaffirming words made Gigi sigh happily as she cuddled up against Crystal. Her nose was buried in the woman’s neck and she inhaled the familiar scent of shea butter and coconut, mixed with an undertone of pot that followed Crystal. 

“Promise?” It was such a quiet whisper from Gigi that Crystal almost missed it. The girl sounded so hopeful and trusting, almost as if she needed to hear them say it again. From the moment Gigi had accepted them as something more than villains she had been attached to them and frankly, a little needy. Neither Nicky nor Crystal minded in the slightest. They found it endearing and cute how Gigi was always with them, always interested in what they were doing. What they did find a bit annoying however, was the nagging sense that things were all too perfect and calm. 

“We promise Chérie. We don’t want you, we need you.” Nicky trapped Gigi against Crystal, wrapping her arms around both of them for a tight hug. 

“I need you more than you know.” Gigi mumbled again, almost so quietly they missed it. The next few moments were a flurry of contact and clothes being removed. 

A few minutes later saw Gigi splayed out on the marble counters with Crystal knuckle deep inside her, and Nicky kissing her deeply. Nicky swallowed every one of Gigi’s moans as if she was water in a desert. It didn’t take long for Crystal to have Gigi shuddering around her fingers and calling out her name. Before she could even move again, Nicky was licking her towards another high while Crystal enjoyed Gigi’s blissful expression. The two insisted on taking turns making her scream their names, which Gigi had no complaints about. It didn’t take long for Nicky to bring Gigi to a needy and wanton state. A nicely placed pressure on Gigi’s clit had the younger woman mewling and panting Nicky’s name like she had done Crystal’s just minutes prior. 

——~——

“Okay so it might be a little bit much but I also definitely found like forty things that I think I’d look great in!” Crystal shot into the dressing room like a cannonball, clutching an assortment of garments that looked like they shouldn’t be worn by anyone or anything. 

“Put them back.” Nicky said, briefly looking up from her conversation with the sales associate helping them. “We’re not here for you to find everything you can and buy it. We’re here for Geege to get a dress.” Crystal looked disappointed but she headed out anyways, calling something out to the women that they didn’t quite catch. 

“She’s not gonna put them back is she?” Gigi chuckled. She knew Crystal well enough by now to know that once the upbeat woman had set her heart on something, that she didn’t let it go. 

“No she’s not. She’s probably already buying them.” Nicky exhaled dramatically before waving the saleswoman away. The worker gave a brief _‘Thank you’_ and left the room. As if on cue, Crystal burst back through the door, this time her arms full of bags and a victorious look on her face. Gigi smiled wryly of at Nicky who rolled her eyes in an _‘I called it’_ sort of way. 

The trio had selected one of Violet’s boutiques to look for a dress for Gigi. Nicky already had an outfit selected, a beautiful pantsuit with a skirt that flowed into a train behind it, making it an interesting harmony of masculinity and femininity. It sported a deep neckline and more rhinestone than Gigi had ever seen. Nicky herself looked like a large jewel in it, and she was stunning. 

The three women had chosen a location slightly out of the way of the city to ensure that nobody would recognize them if they went unmasked. From the moment the black car that Nicky drove them in pulled up in front of the shop, Gigi could tell Violet owned it. 

The store was beautifully designed, minimalist but not empty like some high-end stores could feel. It followed a black and gold theme with hints of sapphire blue that stuck out just enough to draw the eye, but not become gaudy. A selection of dresses hung from the hooks in the private dressing room they had requested. The room had an admittedly overkill amount of mirrors. Two black leather chairs sat opposite each other with a glass coffee table between them and a black leather couch pushed up against the wall. Both Nicky and Crystal had opted for the couch while Gigi looked through the dresses they had pulled excitedly. Nicky held a glass of vodka soda and Crystal clutched a fruity cocktail that was at least seventy five percent sugar. Gigi was unsure of when they had acquired the drinks.

“You know, to anybody else it would look like you guys are my sugar mommies.” Gigi remarked offhandedly. Nicky nearly spat out her drink, leaving Crystal cackling wildly. 

“I am not that old you rotted bitch!” Nicky screeched, tossing a coaster at Gigi’s head. The brunette giggled and levitated the coaster back at her with pinpoint accuracy. It bounced harmlessly off Nicky’s button nose and landed on the floor. This only escalated Crystal’s laughter and Gigi was beginning to worry that the other customers may think they were crazy. Eventually the laughter subsided and Gigi disappeared behind a curtain to change. 

——~——

A solid hour and a half later, and thirty or so dresses, they finally found the one. The victorious garment was a form fitting maroon dress with a slit in the side that rode up _almost_ too high. It had one sleeve that connected to a choker made of the same fabric. The moment Nicky and Crystal had seen Gigi emerge in the gown their mouths had hung slightly ajar. She did a small spin for them, letting the dress fan out and swish around her. 

“I think it’s the one!” Gigi said excitedly, admiring her reflection in the mirror. Nicky and Crystal shared a silent nod and Gigi squealed happily. She rushed over to the sitting duo, placing big kisses on both their lips before running back to the dressing room and changing back into her clothes. 

“We should take her shopping more often if that’s the reward!” Crystal half-joked. Nicky playfully shoved her but she agreed nonetheless. When Gigi re-emerged from the curtained off room she held the now folded dress in her hands. She looked like a child who had just won a week long stay at Disneyland. 

“Go on up to the front and get in line baby. We’ll be right there, just gotta talk with Violet about how Crystal’s outfit is coming along.” Nicky sent the still elated Gigi off with a loving smile. The girl nodded and practically ran out of the room. 

Gigi wove through the clothing racks and other customers on her way to the front. She was so caught up in her own world, humming a French song Nicky had taught her and admiring the dress in her hands that she didn’t notice the person in front of her until it was too late. She walked straight into another person and the collision sent them both stumbling back lightly. 

Gigi immediately went to apologize but the words died on her lips. The person she had knocked in to was Jan, who now stood before her with a blend of a shocked look and a scowl on her normally energetic face. 

“Sorry about that. You look like someone I used to know. Have a nice day.” Jan said bitterly, turning back to the clothes she was examining. The response was cruel and cold and completely unexpected. Gigi had never known Jan to be mean to anyone or anything. The girl once apologized for bumping into a sliding glass door for fucks sake. 

“I...Jan that’s not fair. We were best friends for years...” Gigi’s voice cracked slightly, showing more emotion than she wanted to. Jan’s face remained an indifferent mask. 

“Yeah, like you said I _was_ your best friend. That changed when you decided to shack up with a couple of evil peo-“

“ _Don’t you fucking dare_.” Gigi interrupted immediately. “I don’t care what you say about me but you don’t ever insult them.” Jan actually looked at her for the first time, an exasperated smile graced her lips. The store was now empty around them, customers gone and the air feeling heavier. 

“ _Awww how precious_. The little Gigi thinks she’s scary! You know as well as I do that those two are murders, thieves, manipulators and criminals. They’re bad people and you know it. Don’t get caught up in your Cinderella fantasy Gorge, evil can’t love-“ Jan’s tirade of insults and hurtful words was sharply ended with a resounding crack as Gigi slapped her across the face. The anger and adrenaline coursing through her veins was enough to numb any sense of regret she could’ve felt when Jan’s hurt eyes met hers again. 

“You don’t _ever_ talk about them like that. They love me more than you _ever_ did.” Gigi’s words were another slap in the face and from the hurt look that flashed across Jan’s already pained face, they did their job. 

“You’re already so much like them. I don’t even know who you are anymore.” Jan laughed. It was strained and mirthless, nothing like the carefree laughter they used to share. “Maybe you were always meant to be evil Gigi.”

“Evil? No. That I don’t agree with.” Gigi had never been so relived to hear a French accent in her life. “I don’t think she was meant to be evil, I just think she was meant to be with us.” 

“Yuppers! She’s our princess isn’t that right Gee?” Crystal chimed in, her ever present happiness overflowing. Gigi nodded and retreated from her spot in front of Jan, back into Nicky’s open arms. 

“She’s not a princess. She’s a spoiled brat who always gets her way no matter what happens. She’s just as evil as either of you are!” Jan’s insistence was making the normally friendly and charming Crystal tick like a time bomb, and Gigi wasn’t sure how much longer Jan could toy with her wires before she exploded. 

“I would advise you to choose your next words very carefully.” Nicky said to Jan, eyeing the way Crystal’s fists were clenched by her side. 

“ _Or what?_ ” Jan sneered, “You’re gonna fight me with the power of love and Bozo the clown?” The last remark about Crystal finally set the other woman off. 

“You’re going to listen to me very carefully. Your name is Janice Sport, you live on fifteenth and Pine. Your building is eight-one-three and you’re in apartment seven, fourth floor. Your family is from Italy but most of them live here now. They’re currently residing in Chicago at six-nine-four Westwood street and eighth. Cute little yellow house with a nice garden and picket fence.” The wealth of information Crystal was providing was absolutely terrifying to Jan who valued family over everything. 

“We have branches all over the world as you should know. It would be no issue at all to have someone take out your family. I’m sure you know The Vixen?” Jan nodded silently, still taken aback. The Vixen was an underworld legend who’s existence was frequently debated. Known for assassinations and stealth jobs all over the world, she was iconic regardless of being real or a myth used as a well kept scapegoat.

“Good, that makes my job easier!” Crystal continued, “She’s a good friend of mine and she owes me a favor. It would be so easy to have your family taken care of.”

Gigi had never seen this side of Crystal and it was a riveting departure from her baseline personality. She could sense Nicky smirking from above her while Jan gawped, standing completely still. 

“What you’re gonna do for me is really simple. You are never going to speak to Gigi again. You are never going to speak ill of her again. You won’t even look, no, _think_ about her again. If I ever hear that you have, well I don’t need to tell you what will happen do I?” Crystal’s smile had died a long time ago. Gigi thought her face looked wrong without it. 

“You’re a fucking psychopath...” Jan said, eyes wide and filled with fear. 

“No actually, that would be Zamo.” Crystal laughed heartily. “If you wanna talk about psycho, I once watched her take someone’s teeth for cutting in front of her at Starbucks!” Suddenly the memory of the first time Gigi had met Zamo rushed back to her. The joke about _‘having many teeth to collect today’_ didn’t seem as silly and weird now. 

“You’re all crazy!” Jan’s voice was now rising to a shout and Gigi was glad nobody else seemed to be around. “As if you could actually _love_ her! It’s been a week since you kidnapped her and you _love her?_ That’s bullshit.” 

“Oh really? It’s bullshit? Then why is she in our bed screaming our names every night? Why is she waking up with us and wearing our clothes? Why is she here with us now, picking a dress for the party we’re throwing for her? Why did she strike you when you spoke poorly of us?” Nicky’s contribution to the conversation made Jan visibly recoil. Jan had known Gigi as long as the two had been alive and she knew more than enough about Gigi’s romantic habits than she’d like to admit. Gigi had never been one to stay the night and certainly not to have breakfast with someone.

“It doesn’t surprise me that she’s in your bed.” Jan scoffed, making Gigi’s face heat up in embarrassment. “She always did like to sleep around. She used to have my name in her pretty little mouth too. I know what her mouth can do and you’d be _sick_ if you knew how much of a whore she really is.” Jan’s words were more than cruel, more than vindictive. At this point her pride has wounded and she wanted to make Gigi fell hurt too. It certainly had the desired effect. Gigi hid her face in Nicky’s chest, determined not to let Jan see the damage she had done. A sickly sweet smile seeped onto Nicky’s lips. Crystal had lunged forward, ready to attack but Nicky waved her off. 

“I do not know what you have against Gigi, but whatever it is, it’s not worth this. She has never hurt you and yet you say these things? Is she not your family? Do you not love her at all?” Nicky’s direct scrutiny would be enough to make anyone cry but apparently, Jan wasn’t anyone. 

“No. It’s like I told her, I don’t know who she is anymore. She can _die_ for all I care.” Gigi knew it wasn’t true, that deep down Jan still cared, but the girl’s theatrical skills were always stellar. 

“That’s the wrong answer. I gave you a chance and now, you will be a warning to the rest of the world.” With a deft swipe of her hand Nicky snapped Jan’s right leg. A beat passed before Jan’s pained screams echoed through the shop. She fell to the ground, clutching the leg that was skewed to the left. Normally Gigi would’ve felt sickened but something about this made her almost happy. Another wave of Nicky’s manicured nails sent Jan’s left leg off in the same direction as the right, and certainly not the way it was supposed to be. 

“Sorry Jan, but if it’s you or them, you just don’t stack up anymore.” Gigi said in fake remorse. Jan looked horrified through her tearful blue eyes. Nicky leered down at Jan, her arm slung possessively around Gigi’s shoulders while Crystal hovered over the broken woman. 

“Let this moment be a warning to you and the rest of the world. The Doll Syndicate has a new member and a new princess. Gigi Goode is not yours and will never be yours. Crawl back to your superiors and let them know who did this to you.” Nicky said roughly, looking down on Jan as if she was scum. The lavender haired woman whimpered in pain and looked up at Gigi for any bit of help. The girl’s eyes held no sympathy, not even pity. 

“Gee...” she tried one last time. Gigi stared at her from her place in Nicky’s arms and tilted her head as if confused. 

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” With a final glance Gigi stepped over her former partner and joined hands with Crystal as they walked out of the building. Nicky called out an apology to Violet, who was somewhere in the back and followed the two out of the shop, leaving Jan on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I really said ✨violence✨
> 
> Violence is never the answer except when it is but that’s not the point  
> The point is, I hope you enjoyed and hand over the comments cause they keep my brain excited about writing


	6. Tesoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing, drama and dirty deeds ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just an anthology of sin now so that’s cool. I’m gonna try and wrap this up soon so I can go back to writing one shots because I have ✨commitment issues✨
> 
> Tw// slight possessive behavior 
> 
> Enjoy the shit show~Moon

Seven days later, the whole Methyd-Doll estate was thrumming with excitement. Beginning at six p.m., guests would begin to arrive and the party would begin. Gigi had yet to see the room where it would be held but that didn’t shock her in the slightest. Even after a total of almost two weeks in the expansive home she was still discovering new places. She knew there was a ballroom in the east wing since she had seen it from the gardens a couple days prior. 

Crystal had been in a nasty mood because Daya and Daegen had played a prank on her and stolen all her glitter. Like all of it. And there was a lot. Every bit of clothing, makeup, accessories and even a couple picture frames had been yoinked. The difference was immediately noticeable and Crystal was having none of it. They had returned Crystal’s property, just wanting to see her reaction, but Crystal was already grumpy. 

Gigi had pulled Nicky away for a moment and suggested they put together a picnic to cheer the other woman up. Nicky had agreed that it was a fabulous idea. Gigi had snuck around the house, borrowing a quilted blanket and some throw pillows from an exuberant Lux. The petite blonde woman was always happy to help and concurred that Crystal could do with some affection. She also offered Gigi some homemade cookies to take, but the lumps inside the baked goods were undoubtedly not chocolate chips. Gigi politely declined. 

The backyard picnic plan (or BPP as Nicky had dubbed it) was a success. The spring air was light and gentle. The flowers around them that Dahlia cultivated religiously as both a hobby and an unconventional security system were blooming beautifully. Gigi knew there were two other women who lived in the house that helped her but Gigi hadn’t met them yet. It amazed her that she kept meeting new people. 

They spread out the blankets and unpacked the food Nicky had prepared. A large fountain stood in the middle of the space. Behind them was the house and in front was the path that led to the outdoor swimming pool. The right side housed a greenhouse and vegetable garden. On the left was a rose garden and a pretty white gazebo with well-kept ivy climbing the trellises. The space was overwhelmingly beautiful and certainly not something Gigi would’ve expected Dahlia to create. Through the pruned hedges and topiaries the high-ceilings of the ballroom could be seen. Gigi hadn’t gone inside yet, but she was still excited to live out her Disney princess fantasy. 

At four, the caterers arrived with food and waiters. Gigi thought it almost looked like something out of a movie. She still hadn’t been let in on the lengths Nicky and Crystal had gone to for the celebration. Neither woman did anything at less than a hundred percent effort, and each time something involved Gigi, it was guaranteed to be extravagant. 

Lux and Daya has been tasked with keeping the curious woman away from the preparations, but Gigi could occasionally see parts of the procession of decorations and hear the directions shouted by the people she lived with. 

At five Nicky came through to usher Gigi away to their room so she could get dressed. Crystal’s outfit had arrived the day prior, much to her delight. Crystal had used her powers to change her hair in her excited state, switching from neon green to a deep red color. Violet had certainly lived up to her reputation as a master seamstress and had created possibly one of the most beautiful garments Gigi had ever seen. Granted, it was designed for Crystal so it wasn’t exactly what Gigi would’ve requested, but it was undeniably impressive. 

A black fur jacket had been made so that it draped across Crystal almost like a feather boa would. Crystal was undoubtedly going to dance as much as possible and probably not on beat or with the mood. Violet has designed a flapper style dress reminiscent of the nineteen twenties night life. It was bedazzled and practically dripping in onyx jewels. A chunky red bracelet and a beautiful ruby necklace were provided to go with the outfit. 

Gigi hadn’t seen Crystal in it yet but she was sure that she would look stunning. For the moment, Gigi had been confined to her room so she could get ready. Daegen was positioned outside her room to ensure she didn’t come down early. Gigi was more than a little confused why there was so much secrecy and security around her entrance. Nicky had tried to explain that in villain society, it was rare for an important and well known figure such as herself or Crystal to take a partner. And especially the former number one hero at that. Gigi also knew that both women had a flair for the dramatic, so whatever happened would be over the top. 

Daegen had later boiled it down for Gigi and explained to the girl that this was also definitely Crystal and Nicky wanting to show her off. A warm fuzzy feeling spread through her chest at the idea of the women wanting to show the world she was theirs. Gigi slipped into her dress and admired the way it clung to her slim figure. She teased her hair up and let it flow down the sleeveless side. She added on a pair of gold stilettos and some gold bangles. Daegen knocked on the door, letting her know it was time to go. Gigi called out a ‘thank you!’ before touching up her lipstick and heading for the door. 

“Damn bitch you look good as fuck!” Daegen immediately exclaimed once she saw Gigi. The brunette laughed and did a small spin for Daegen who was hyping her up endlessly. The two laughed for a while and goofed around before actually heading over to the ballroom. Gigi could hear the chatter and conversation from down the hallway. 

“Okay so when you hear Zamo introduce you then you can come out from behind this curtain!” Daegen gestured to the red curtain that was at the top of the stairs. 

“Got it! Thanks Dae!” The pink haired woman gave Gigi a thumbs up and an encouraging smile before leaving out the door they came from. Gigi was left alone with her thoughts which was sometimes dangerous, but today they were exclusively positive. She didn’t have to wait long before Zamo’s thickly accented voice began to speak. 

“Friends and family, welcome and thank you for coming tonight. While we would love to say this is all for fun, we have a much more important goal here tonight. As I’m sure you’ve all heard by now, Nicky and Crystal have a new partner. Without further ado, I present to you your new underworld princess who looks like the heavens above, _Gigi Goode!_ ” The curtain was pulled back with a flourish, and Gigi stepped through confidently. 

The immediate rush of applause, whispers and stares both scared and encouraged Gigi. She placed her hand delicately on the banister and began her descent of the stairs. She could feel hundreds of pairs of eyes on her but the only ones she cared about were the eyes of the two women at the base of the stairs. Crystal looked adorable in her dress and was bouncing around, only kept in place by the tether of Nicky’s hand. The blonde woman was looking at Gigi as if she had hung the stars and the moon. 

_“Hi.”_ Gigi whispered with a smile once she reached the bottom of the staircase. Nicky pulled her in for a quick kiss and Crystal quickly did the same. 

_“Hi! You look amazing Geege!”_ Crystal whispered back. Nicky joined her hand with Gigi’s and Crystal took the other. Another round of applause sounded when they turned towards the crowd. The people soon dispersed back into their various conversations after the clapping ended and the music resumed. 

Gigi took a moment to observe the room she stood in. A table was laid out with countless dishes and waitstaff were dressed in tuxedos, serving food and working the bar. A crystal chandelier hung over the room, basking the guests in a warm light. A makeshift stage had been erected and an orchestra had been hired to play music. Looking around at the invited people was intimidating to say the least. Just from a glance, Gigi was able to identify _at least_ seven of the top ten most wanted list. Not including her partners. 

_‘Or herself’_ She thought quietly. Another thing to address with them later. 

“Come on Chérie, we have some people to introduce you to!” Nicky said with a warm smile. Gigi nodded and allowed herself to be pulled off into the crowd of people. 

——~——

By seven, Gigi had met well over fifty people who’s collective ransom reward would be well on its way to a billion dollars. Nicky and Crystal could tell that the load of information being dumped on her, and how it correlated to the new faces was getting to be too much. They politely excused themselves from a conversation to get some food in Gigi, who was looking rather pale. At the mention of dinner the woman perked up instantly. 

The minute she had a plate in her hands Gigi was speculating with Crystal over the oddest combinations of food they could create. Nicky sighed and asked the servers to create three plates of flank steak with shiitake mushrooms, and grilled broccoli. She added a side of rice, and three flutes of champagne before herding her partners away from the table. 

The seating chart had been created from the start after Nicky had vehemently expressed that she did not want to sit with random people. They decided to organize it based off of the relationship that Nicky and Crystal had to the guest, taking both friendship and business relations into account. The arrangement had produced a result that under any other circumstances would’ve scared Gigi. She would be sitting at a table of the three most wanted people in the world, including one group who had flown in from Italy to meet her. She still hadn’t fully grasped the sheer size of the power that her partners (girlfriends?) held. 

When they arrived at the table, both parties were already there and chatting away happily. Two women who sat next to each other caught Gigi’s attention first. She recognized them as the duo seated at third most wanted, Bob and Monét. Very little was known about either woman but one thing that was known was the fact that they had trained the infamous assassin, The Vixen. The two rarely took on work, preferring to use their students to carry out their jobs. They only got their hands dirty when a job was either too complicated or too risky for one of their underlings to do. Ninety percent of the successful assassinations carried out world wide were done by their group, as evidenced by the symbol always left behind. A pair of tangled roses around an _‘S’_ , which symbolized both their biological sisterhood, and the sisterhood of their group, which only accepted females. 

They wore matching African wrap dresses, and Monét wore one around the pile of dreadlocks that sat atop her head. Bob’s head was bald and immediately made Gigi think of Sasha. They were laughing and smiling like they didn’t have a care in the world. 

The other pair was much more reserved and serious, though one woman who looked to be about Gigi’s age was clearly trying to hold back her laughter. She was pretty. Like really pretty. She was evidently tall since she was almost as tall as Nicky when she sat. She had light green eyes and long orange hair that was styled similarly to Gigi’s. Gigi’s eyes were drawn to the woman’s tattooed skin next. Sometimes people’s tattoos were overkill or an eyesore, but the woman wore them well. She was pale and very muscular, and definitely looked like a top. She wore a flowing black lace dress that swept the floor and cling to her toned body in all the right places.

Gigi must’ve been staring for too long because the girl turned to face her with a raised eyebrow, almost challenging her in a way. She gave Gigi and obvious once-over, her eyes lingered longer than what most people would deem normal. She caught Gigi’s eye again and gave her a subtle wink before returning to the conversation. Gigi’s face heated up and she looked down, pretending to be fascinated by her plate of food. She hoped Nicky and Crystal wouldn’t notice. They definitely did. 

The woman sitting next to her was easily the oldest at the table and Gigi recognized her immediately. Sharon Needles was ironically enough, the world’s top supplier of illegal drugs. Almost anyone who had a person in their life who struggled with addiction would tell you that they hated the Needles Mafia. They were an Italian group, but similarly to both Crystal, Nicky, Bob and Monét, little was known of them. 

Sharon was tall like the young woman next to her, but somehow less enticing. She was gaunt and pale, her eyes almost white and her hair a blue-tinted grey. Gigi thought she looked like a witch, and the floor length black dress with high shoulder pads wasn’t helping. She didn’t acknowledge Gigi whatsoever. 

“Crystal! You crazy bitch!” Monét shouted when she saw the newcomers. Crystal laughed heartily and practically jumped the woman to give her a hug. Bob and Nicky has nearly parallel reactions, rolling their eyes in an over dramatic fashion. 

“Mo! I missed you!” 

“Guess I’m not shit then huh?” Bob said, a hand dramatically clapped over her heart in mock pain. Crystal giggled and gave Bob a hug as well. Sharon had not yet spoken to them. Monét and Crystal immediately began discussing the pros and cons of various forms of footwear, leaving everyone more than a little confused. Crystal had sat down next to Monét and Nicky had sat next to her, leaving the only open chair next to the woman who Gigi had yet to identify. 

The mystery woman smiled at her in an enigmatic way before rising to her feet and pulling the chair out for Gigi. 

“ _Oh!_ Thank you...” Gigi said, unsure of how to react to the gesture. 

“You’re welcome gorgeous.” Gigi nearly choked when she heard the woman’s voice. It was low and smooth, and Gigi thought it sounded like liquid sex. Her Italian accent was intriguing and Gigi began to wonder if she had a thing for women with accents. If she wasn’t with Crystal and Nicky already then she would definitely be attracted to this woman. 

Because she _definitely_ wasn’t already. 

Nope. 

Definitely not at _all_. 

She sat down in the chair, thanking the woman again quietly. Nicky’s hand flew to her leg, immediately grounding Gigi in reality. 

Neither Bob nor Monét introduced themselves seeing as they were now caught up in an argument with Nicky and Crystal over whether or not _‘Burton’_ was a French last name or not. Sharon looked completely disinterested in the conversation as a whole. 

“I’m a Kameron by the way.” The Italian woman purred, extending her hand to shake Gigi’s. 

“Oh! I’m Gigi, sorry for not introducing myself sooner. That was kinda rude of me.” Gigi said anxiously, taking the woman’s hand. Kameron turned Gigi’s hand over and place a small kiss on the back of it. The woman never seemed to break eye contact with Gigi, who wasn’t sure quite how she felt about it. 

Gigi tried to focus on the conversation being had at the table, but the feeling of Kameron next to her was oddly distracting. She tried to focus on Nicky’s hand on her thigh but her curiosity about Kameron was growing by the second. After twenty minutes she politely excused herself, saying she needed some fresh air. She practically ran away and out the tall glass doors that led to the gardens. They had been opened up to allow access to the flower gardens. Gigi went out and took a left, heading straight for the white gazebo. 

She practically fell into the benches that lined the structure, thankful to have some time to clear her foggy brain. She sat for a few minutes, head in her hands. 

_‘What was wrong with her? Why was she so interested in the new woman? Was Jan right?’_ She pushed away the last thought in annoyance. Her brain resumed it’s onslaught of questions shortly after. Suddenly, she was aware of another presence joining her. She looked up to see the pair of eyes that had her so confused. 

“Oh, Hi Kameron! I didn’t see you there...” Gigi stammered. She silently cursed her brain for making her seem like an idiot. Kameron didn’t seem to care though, laughing lightly and smiling softly at Gigi. 

“Ciao Tesoro. Are you alright? You seemed a little worked up back there.” Kameron stated knowingly, eyes almost burning through Gigi. 

“Yeah I’m good, it’s just a lot. Meeting all these new people, I mean. I should be scared you know? Most of the people here would love to kill me, just for the fame. It’s scary.” Gigi could barely believe that she was just spilling all this information to a virtual stranger. Kameron seemed unperturbed however. She pushed off the post she was leaning against and sauntered over to where Gigi sat.

“You don’t have to worry Tesoro, you are protected.” One of Kameron’s long-fingered hands rested on Gigi’s bare shoulder. The American shuddered under the touch which did not go unnoticed by Kameron’s watchful eye. 

“Are you cold?” 

“What?” Is Gigi was confused before she was completely lost now. 

“Oh, it’s just that you shivered so I thought you must be cold. Or is it something else? Do you like when I _touch you?_ ” Kameron’s face drew closer to Gigi’s. Gigi was unsure what to say to Kameron, who was very forward for someone who knew that Gigi was in a relationship. 

_Was she?_

“Um...I-I’m not sure...” Gigi muttered, looking anywhere but at Kameron. She could feel the Italian woman getting closer and closer until a lithe hand was under her chin, directing her face upwards. Gigi inhaled sharply when she saw how close Kameron was. She was less than an inch away, pale green eyes still staring right at Gigi. The slightest movement would’ve connected them and Gigi was unsure of how she felt about the ideas her brain was serving up. 

“You’re quite beautiful Tesoro. Will you dance with me?” Gigi was taken aback by the request. She nodded silently, making Kameron smile widen. She rose to her feet and the ginger haired woman grabbed her hand. Gigi’s hand found her shoulder while Kameron wrapped her arm around Gigi’s waist, pulling the girl in closer so they were flush against each other. Gigi noticed new intricacies about the woman’s face. She had a small golden nose ring and a cute dusting for freckles. 

The two began to slowly sway to the music, getting lost in the symphony of melodies and harmonies. Kameron’s touch was soft but confident, taking the lead in the dance. They spun around the gazebo together in a slow dance. To an outsider it would look as though they had practiced the movements for years. 

The song ended far too soon for Gigi’s liking which both alarmed and annoyed her. Kameron bowed deeply, leaving Gigi unsure of how to respond for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. 

“Will you sit with me Tesoro?” 

“Yeah sure, I guess if you want me too.” Gigi sat down on the bench next to Kameron awkwardly. She folded her hands on her lap and sat in an uncomfortable silence. Kameron seemed unbothered by it, choosing instead to study Gigi’s face as though it held the secrets of the world. When Gigi finally mustered the courage to look up at Kameron, the other woman was looking right back as usual. Gigi didn’t miss the way the Italian’s eyes flicked down to her lips. 

_“Tesoro...”_

“You know I have no idea what that means right?” Gigi giggled quietly. Kameron laughed with her, her head falling forward onto Gigi’s shoulder and resting there for a minute. 

“It means treasure. Because that’s what you are.” Kameron’s compliment threw Gigi for a loop.  


_How was she so forward and unbothered? Why wasn’t Gigi shutting it down?_

“May I kiss you Gigi?” It was the first time Kameron had used Gigi’s name and the American certainly did not mind the way it rolled off her tongue. The question hung in the air for a moment before Gigi nodded slightly. Kameron leaned in and pressed her lips to Gigi’s. The kiss was soft and tender, full of hesitation and curiosity. Kameron cupped Gigi’s face, pulling her closer and deepening the contact. They fit together seamlessly which surprised Gigi greatly. 

Unfortunately nothing lasts forever. 

“ _Kameron_. Your mother would like to speak to you.” Crystal’s voice cut in sharply. Gigi pulled back immediately, mortified to be caught in the strangely intimate moment. 

“I- it’s not what it looks like Crys!” Gigi winced at the painfully cliched line. 

“ _Quiet_. Kameron, _go_. She wants to discuss our arrangements for tonight.” Crystal held up a hand to silence Gigi. Kameron gave a bored sounding sigh and rose to her feet. She placed a quick kiss on Gigi’s forehead before waving to Crystal. 

“See you later Tesoro!” She called back, before making her way back to the ballroom. The moment the young woman was out of earshot Gigi turned to Crystal. 

“Crys I swear it didn’t mean anything! It just happened and I’m sorry! I should’ve said no _I’m_ -“ Crystal cut off the rush of apologetic words by kissing Gigi roughly. 

“You taste like her.” Crystal’s comment sparked a new set of questions in Gigi’s mind. “Let’s fix that”

——~——

The moment the bathroom door was shut and locked, Crystal’s mouth was on Gigi’s neck, licking up her throat and biting her earlobe teasingly. Crystal trapped Gigi against the door with her body, asserting her dominance. Gigi whined quietly, hands reaching out for Crystal’s body. Crystal snagged them quickly and pushed them up above her head. The brunette rutted against Crystal’s thigh in an attempt to relive the dull ache between her legs. Crystal roughly palmed Gigi’s perky breast through her dress, not bothering to remove the barrier. Gigi gasped and her head fell back against the door with a loud clunk, she let a pained whimper. Crystal chuckled and rucked up Gigi’s dress, revealing the woman’s underwear and the way her legs were trembling slightly. 

“Would you look at that?” Crystal whispered in Gigi’s ear. “Someone seems to be all wet from someone that’s not us. And from slow dancing? _Disgusting_. Or maybe it’s from when you let her touch you. Is that it baby? You’re all wet from letting another woman put their hands on you?” Crystal pinched the inside of Gigi’s thigh, earning a surprised gasp. She ran a finger up Gigi’s underwear and reveled in the way the woman under her shuddered. 

_“It’s not from her...”_ Gigi panted, already looking wrecked. Crystal raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

“Is that so baby? So you’re getting wet from being pushed up against the wall and touched like a whore?” Crystal posed, pushing Gigi’s black underwear to the side. She stroked Gigi’s slit teasingly and watched Gigi squirm, knowing that Crystal would pull away if she forced her hand. 

_“Ah! Yes-“_ Gigi’s words were cut off when Crystal suddenly sank two fingers deep inside her. Crystal immediately set a swift pace, hitting deep inside of the trembling woman in her arms. Gigi began thrusting back into her touches, shamelessly chasing her release. 

A knock on the bathroom door interrupted Gigi’s moment of bliss. Her mouth went dry when a devilish smirk washed over Crystal’s face. She increased the intensity of her movements, completely ignoring the fact that someone was right outside. 

“ _Hello?_ Is someone in there?” A voice that Gigi recognizes as Daya’s called through the door. Gigi’s mouth hung open in conflicted emotions, desperate to climax but her embarrassment established dominance. The idea of being caught by one of Crystal’s best friends in the state she was in was not ideal. 

“Aren’t you gonna answer her baby?” Crystal whispered in Gigi’s ear, quiet enough so that Daya would be unable to hear her. Gigi’s eyes widened at the proposition, but Crystal’s eyes told her to answer. She nodded silently and took in a shaky breath before addressing Daya. 

“Hey Daya! It’s just me!” Gigi tried to hide how her voice shook but she knew that the other woman could hear. Crystal’s smirk widened when she saw the way Gigi’s face reddened and her legs twitched under her touch. 

“Oh, hi Geege! Are you ok? You sound kinda funny.” Daya’s concerned voice almost made Gigi groan out loud. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could put up a relatively convincing act. 

“Oh yeah I’m fine! I think I just, um, ate too fast? Yeah! I ate too fast, I’m not feeling too good!” Gigi prayed to whatever god presided in the court of lesbianism that her fib was convincing.

“Oh ok! Do you want me to get Crystal or Nicky?” Gigi’s head was spinning now. 

_‘Stop asking me shit! Why are you such a good person?!’_ She thought to herself as she tried to formulate the words to respond. 

“No, it’s fine! I’m fine! Ah- _fuck_!” Gigi yelped, shooting a glare at Crystal who pressed her thumb directly into Gigi’s clit. The direct pressure was mind numbing and Gigi could feel herself quickly falling apart. 

“If you’re sure! I’ll just find another bathroom!” Daya said, though it was obvious she wasn’t very convinced that Gigi was alone. Her smile was audible through her voice. Crystal waited until the sound of Daya’s heels had faded before turning on Gigi, who was almost dying of embarrassment. 

“Good job baby, you’re a horrible liar! Didn’t know you were an exhibitionist!” Crystal crowed, blatantly eyeing the the place where her fingers disappeared into Gigi with a dark smile. Gigi felt her face heat up into a bright red blaze. 

“I...I’m not an exhibitionist!” She stuttered out, much louder than she had intended too. Crystal looked at her with a look that was skeptical at best and downright accusatory at worst. She withdrew her fingers from Gigi’s cunt. She held up her glistening digits to the woman’s face. 

“If you’re not into that then would you like to tell me what all _this_ is?” Gigi blushed furiously, knowing full well that anything she said to deny Crystal’s claim would be a lie. Crystal saw the silent admission of defeat and laughed smugly before jamming her fingers back into Gigi. The brunette gasped, the air left her lungs and she nearly doubled over in Crystal’s arms. Each pump of the Latina’s fingers drew her closer and closer to the orgasm she needed so badly. 

“Crys- _fuck_ I’m so close-“ Her legs began to spasm slightly and Crystal could tell that Gigi was just about to cum. Instead of pushing her over the edge, Crystal removed her fingers from Gigi again and stepped back. Gigi looked like a child who had their Halloween candy stolen, disappointed and wronged. Crystal looked over her work proudly. Gigi looked like a mess and would certainly need a while to compose herself before returning to the party. 

“Wait, Crys, please don’t stop I’m so close.” Gigi reached out for Crystal who just laughed and pushed her back. She grabbed Gigi’s jaw squeezing the sides of her face. 

“Open up. Clean my fingers.” Gigi immediately complied with the command and opened her mouth for the older woman. Crystal slipped her fingers into Gigi’s mouth and watched Gigi close her mouth around them. She swirled her tongue around Crystal’s fingers, tasting herself on them. She whined at the taste, Crystal’s free hand still rested on jaw possessively. After a few moment Crystal pulled her fingers from Gigi’s mouth with a soft _‘pop’_ and examined the woman carefully. 

“Take a few minutes to fix yourself up baby. You look like you’ve just been fucked and nobody else gets to see that side of you. Isn’t that right princess?” Gigi nodded fervently, pulling her dress back down from where it had been hiked up on her hips. She smoothed her hair down and reached into her clutch, producing her lipstick and touching it up. She used a paper towel soaked in some warm water to remove the stains of Crystal’s lipstick. 

“Let’s go baby, party’s not over yet.” Crystal held her hand and Gigi accepted gratefully, for she was unsure if she could walk on her own yet. She could feel her clit still throbbing and begging for her to finish but it was made clear by Crystal’s actions that she would do no such thing. 

“Oh and by the way,” Crystal started with a serious look on her face, “Don’t even _think_ about sneaking off to get yourself off. Nicky and I will know and if you do then we won’t fuck you tonight.” Gigi paled, has Crystal read her facial expression? How could she have known Gigi’s plan? Was she that predictable?

“ _Okay..._ ” Gigi huffed, drawing a giggle from Crystal who then led them down the hall towards the music. When they found Nicky again she Crystal a knowing smirk and Crystal just waggled her eyebrows and grinned mischievously. Nicky rolled her eyes and pulled Gigi into her side. 

“If you broke her I’m going to be mad.” Nicky stated, a look of mock seriousness on her face. “I really wanted to try something with her tonight.” Nicky’s blue eyes flashed with a look of anticipation. 

“Try out what?” Gigi asked without even trying to mask her intrigue. 

“You’ll see princess!” Crystal beamed, clearly excited about whatever Nicky had planned. “For now, lets go dance! I’m known as the Dancing Diva around here!” Nicky snorted, covering her amused smile with her hand. 

“Crys...is that true?” Gigi asked, obviously not believing a word the redhead said. Crystal looked away sheepishly, answering the question with her reaction. 

“That...was not true...but still let’s dance!” Crystal’s endearing smile made Gigi chuckle and roll her eyes playfully. Crystal dipped into a deep bow, drawing looks from all around them. 

“Gigi Goode! May I have this dance?” The woman looked absolutely absurd but Gigi didn’t care in the slightest. It was one of the things she loved most Crystal. She loved the way Crystal was unafraid of looking goofy and occasionally a little foolish. She let Crystal hold her hand and place an excessive kiss on it before tugging her off the dance floor. 

The pair spun around the floor, dancing and laughing together. Gigi alternated between dancing with Nicky and Crystal, but the whole time she could still feel eyes on her. She could feel Kameron watching her, though she was unsure of the nature of the gaze. 

A faint memory tugged in the back of her mind about a course she had taken back at the academy. The course had been for exemplary students who would likely go straight into hero work. The class had been on uncontrollable powers. They were rare but they scarier than most other powers. They were constantly in use, almost as if the person simply exuded whatever the power was. Jaida who had worked with her at the agency had one, though over time she had gotten it under control. 

Gigi wondered if Jaida had the same type of power as Kameron. She had certainly felt a very strong attraction to Jaida the first time they had met. Jaida’s power was a pheromone that she released naturally that acted like a love drug. She could use it to essentially mind control people and influence their will. The more susceptible a person was to pretty women the more effectively it worked. The longer she thought about it, the more sure she was that Kameron harbored a similar ability. 

She tried to push the Italian from her mind, but something about her was enchanting. 

——~——

By midnight the party had petered out and only the residents remained. The hired staff began packing up and putting things away. Crystal and Nicky left the rest of their housemates to oversee the process.

The walk back to their room was silent and Gigi could feel the tension building between the trio. She herself had been on edge since the moment in the bathroom with Crystal. Once Nicky opened up the doors both she and Crystal rounded on her. 

“Sit down.” Nicky’s voice was smooth and sure, but she was clearly not happy with Gigi. Gigi complied, sitting down on their bed nervously. Crystal’s arms were crossed and her face was serious, but under the surface was a subtle anticipation. 

“Do you know why we’re upset with you baby?” Cooed Crystal, though there was next to no emotion behind it. Gigi could tell she was in trouble. 

“Because I let Kameron kiss me...?” 

“ _Correct_. This is an issue because you’re ours. We don’t want anyone else’s hands touching your pretty little body.” A tingle ran up Gigi’s spine at Nicky’s words. Crystal reached down and opened a drawer on the bedside table. She produced a white box from it and handed it over to Gigi. The brunette accepted cautiously and unwrapped the gift.

Inside was a small baby blue collar. A metal loop was fixed to the back of it, where someone could easily hold on to it. The idea made Gigi press her legs together to try and quell the rising arousal. The front of it had another metal loop, but a small tag hung from this one. It read _‘Gigi’_ in cursive letters and had _‘Property of Nicky and Crystal’_ on the back. Small clear crystals adorned the sides of it. 

The thought of a collar had never crossed Gigi’s mind before but now that she saw it she wanted it on. She slowly pulled the leather band out and turned it over in her hands. She could feel Nicky and Crystal watching her with rapt attention. 

She stood up and shimmied out of her dress. She folded the dress carefully and set it to the side. She reached down to pick up the collar again but was shoved back by Crystal. Her backs of her knees bent when they hit the mattress and she fell back with a small squeak of surprise. Crystal’s strong hands grabbed her by the waist and roughly pulled her closer to them. It was then that it became very apparent to Gigi that she would not be getting the same gentle and loving sides of her partners tonight she was used to. They had yet to be this rough with her, but the way her pussy was already beginning to throb with want, she was more than excited. 

Crystal reached around Gigi’s waist and held her still, peppering little kisses all over her stomach and breasts. Nicky picked up the collar and pushed Gigi’s hair out of the way to make way. She wrapped the leather around Gigi’s neck and pulled it tight. She buckled it and gave it a small tug. Gigi let out a pitifully choked moan, her nails digging into the planes of Crystal’s back to keep herself grounded. 

“Crys, Nic, _please_...I need it...” Gigi’s hips canted back against Crystal, whose weight was now keeping Gigi firmly in place. 

“What do you need baby?” Nicky’s voice was teasingly gentle, a direct juxtaposition to Crystal’s rough touches. 

“I need..need you to fuck me!” Despite the fact that Gigi was used to saying what she wanted, she still blushed every time. Her eyes snapped shut when Crystal tugged on her nipple. 

“Are you sure pretty girl? Are you sure that you deserve Nicky tonight? We could just leave you here while Nicky fucked me instead.” Gigi’s eyes flew open and widened at Crystal’s words. The way she said it almost made it seem like a threat. 

“I don’t know Crys, I don’t think she could go a day without us!” Nicky smirked, adjusting the harness that now was fixed to her front. A different dildo than Gigi had seen before was attached, this one both visibly longer and thicker. She shuddered at the thought of taking it all the way inside herself. It would certainly be a bit of a stretch, but she was more than ready to try. 

“You’re probably right. She’s so _greedy_.” The way Crystal and Nicky were talking about her as if she wasn’t even there made Gigi determined to get their attention. She began to grind her hips up into Crystal’s thigh which quickly brought attention back to her. Crystal’s hands immediately went to the insides of Gigi’s legs, prying them open and pushing them back. 

“Look how fucking wet you are. Can’t you just be good for five minutes while Nicky gets ready? You’re so _needy_.” Crystal jeered, pushing Gigi’s legs back further so that her knees were drawing close to her ears. The position forced Gigi’s legs into a ‘v’ shape, leaving her slick pussy open and exposed to whatever Crystal wanted to do. She was vulnerable and at the redhead’s mercy. The glint in Crystal’s eyes let her know that she was in for it. She was almost embarrassed at how readily she spread her legs for Crystal. 

_Almost_

“Crys, please don’t make me wait anymore!” Gigi’s begging had no effect on either woman. Crystal snickered and laid the flat of her tongue on Gigi’s center. She pressed down harshly and slapped the soft skin on Gigi’s thigh which quickly began to redden. 

“Pretty.” Crystal hummed, stroking the handprint. Another slap landed on Gigi’s other thigh, providing her with a matching set. “I bet Nicky can’t wait to leave marks all over your body. She’s gonna fuck you so hard you can’t even remember anyone else’s name. Maybe then you’ll remember who you belong to yeah?” Crystal’s husky voice sent another chill up Gigi’s spine and she nodded silently. Crystal smiled and gave the collar around Gigi’s neck a little tug. 

“First I’m gonna get you nice and wet so you can take her cock. Then she’s gonna fuck you so good.” Gigi felt her mouth go dry at the tantalizing promises being made. Before she could respond, Crystal ran a finger back up Gigi’s slit, toying with her clit for a second before sinking a finger into Gigi. The brunette moaned loudly and her head rolled back on the mattress. 

Crystal grinned fiendishly and began slowly pumping her finger in and out of Gigi. The position Gigi was held in meant she couldn’t thrust up into the touch she needed most. Crystal’s mouth latched onto Gigi’s clit and began sucking gently on the sensitive bundle of nerves. Each little movement of Gigi’s body made the tag on her collar jingle, a subtle reminder of her place. 

Crystal slipped in another finger beside the first, scissoring inside Gigi and hitting the perfect spot to make her brain feel fuzzy. 

“Damn Nicky! At this point you could probably just go right in!” Gigi moaned loudly and felt herself clench around Crystal’s still moving fingers. 

“True, but it’s so much more fun to watch you fuck her pretty little pussy.” Nicky stood over the pair, lightly caressing Gigi’s thighs and dragging her nails across them. Crystal smirked and gave a particularly strong thrust into Gigi who moaned brokenly and fisted the sheets under her. The noises she was making were undoubtedly obscene but she couldn’t even begin to make herself care. Nicky’s hands left her thighs and began to gently tug at Gigi’s hardened nipples. 

“So so beautiful. Our pretty girl.” Nicky murmured in Gigi’s ear. Gigi’s faculty of speech wasn’t currently functioning but she tried anyway. All that came out were little grunts and ragged moans, much to Crystal’s delight. 

“Cum for me baby.” Crystal said lowly before licking into Gigi again. Gigi did her best to grind upwards into Crystal’s tongue. She knew she looked absolutely sinful, legs spread and splayed out with the smell of sex all over her. It wasn’t much longer before her hips were seizing up and her head fell back, overcome with pleasure. Crystal smiled at her work and slowly unfolded Gigi from the bent up position. She laid Gigi back gently, giving her a moments rest and placing affectionate kisses all over her body. Any bit of skin the Latina could find was covered by her lips at some point. 

“Think you’re ready for Nicky now baby?” Crystal hummed, fingers stroking the underside of Gigi’s jaw. The brunette perked up instantly and nodded excitedly. Crystal and Nicky both laughed quietly. They both knew they would never get tired of seeing Gigi’s eyes flashing with happiness. 

Gigi sat up and practically bounced over to where Nicky was kneeling on their bed. The French woman’s eyes were dark and lustful, clearly enamored with both Gigi and Crystal. Gigi pulled Nicky in for a deep kiss, savoring the way the blonde nipped at her lip. She sighed happily and smiled into the kiss before breaking away. Gigi trailed her hand down Nicky’s obnoxiously toned body and down to the phallus between her legs. 

Gigi gave it a few languid strokes while staring into Nicky’s eyes with her bottom lip snagged between her teeth. She slowly reached down, intentionally sticking her ass out for Crystal who was right behind her. She remembered the way Nicky had reacted when they first slept together and Gigi had taken her in her mouth. Nicky seemed to share the thought because when Gigi looked up at her questioningly she gave a short nod. 

A mischievous smile bloomed over Gigi’s face and she took the head of the dildo into her mouth. She sucked lightly on the tip, releasing it with a small ‘pop’ and a little giggle. She dragged her blunt fingernails up and down Nicky’s thighs and stomach. She loved the way the blonde hissed at her touch and twitched under her fingers. 

Nicky physically could not tear her eyes away from the woman beneath her. The angle was awkward but Gigi insisted on maintaining eye contact with Nicky. Crystal’s breathing from behind them was heavy and labored, obviously just as effected as Nicky was. Gigi opened her jaw wider to accommodate the false member and slowly began to take the rest into her mouth. By the time she reached the base of the harness, slight tears had welled up in her eyes and she had to breath through her nose. 

“So fucking beautiful.” Nicky rasped, tugging Gigi’s hair roughly. “Gonna let me fuck your mouth baby?” Gigi did what would’ve been a nod, making Nicky grin darkly. Nicky’s hands held Gigi’s auburn locks behind her head as she drew out of her mouth and pushed back in. Gigi hollowed the insides of her cheeks, putting on a show rather than providing an actual pleasure. She bobbed her head as Nicky worked her mouth open. 

When Nicky eventually pulled out, unable to resist fucking Gigi any longer, a weak string of spit connected Gigi’s swollen lips to the dildo. Nicky thumbed it away only for Gigi to take her fingers into her mouth instead. 

“Can’t you let a woman have a moment of peace without sucking on something?” Nicky joked, pulling her finger from Gigi’s mouth. 

“ _Nope_! Some people say I have an oral fixation!” Gigi grinned and threw a wink Nicky’s way. The French woman laughed and pushed Gigi backwards. She dragged Gigi back towards herself before flipping her over. Nicky’s knee separated Gigi’s legs though it didn’t take much effort, if any at all. 

“So beautiful baby. So pretty for us aren’t you?” Nicky praised, running her fingers up Gigi’s legs and admiring the small sheen of slick that coated them. Gigi keener highly in her throat, rocking back toward Nicky in search of friction or release. 

Nicky reached around Gigi’s waist and hoisted the girl up so that her ass was up and her back dipped slightly. Gigi readily accepted the positioning, though she would let Nicky or Crystal choke her within an inch of her life if they so pleased. One of Nicky’s hands steadied Gigi’s hips as she slowly pushed forward, nudging the head of the silicone cock into Gigi’s heat. The stretch was, as Gigi had earlier predicted, slightly uncomfortable. Nicky gave her a moment to adjust before sliding further into her. 

“You ready baby?” 

“Please Nicky, I’m ready.” 

Crystal grinned over at Nicky who smiled back. The force of a sudden roll of Nicky’s hips sent Gigi’s face into the mattress. Gigi gasped sharply and looked up at Crystal who was watching them gleefully. Nicky’s free hand found the back of Gigi’s collar and she tugged Gigi’s small frame upwards by the metal loop. Gigi shivered violently, almost as if she was in subzero temperatures. She began her strokes slow and shallow, progressively building up speed until she was practically pushing Gigi into Crystal’s arms with each thrust. 

Gigi was on cloud nine. Her body thrummed with pleasure and her vision was blurry on the edges. The little gagging sounds she made each time Nicky tugged at the collar weren’t something she thought she would’ve enjoyed hearing but hey, you learn something new every day. 

“Please..Nicky, _harder_!” Gigi doesn’t even know if she can take more, but she’s so desperate for her climax that she doesn’t care if she’s sore for the rest of her life. Nicky seemed a little hesitant but she complied anyway, pushing Gigi’s upper body into Crystal so that she would be held. With a hand on Gigi’s hip and the other around her throat Nicky began to rail her as hard as she could. Each propulsion of Nicky’s hips brought out a new hiccuped gasp or broken moan. Crystal tilted Gigi’s blissed-out face up and kissed her gently. Her hand reached down and gently massaged Gigi’s breast, expertly kneading the flesh like dough. 

“Look how good you are angel, I with you could see how pretty you look all spread out on Nicky’s cock. You’re taking her so well. Our pretty girl.” Crystal’s compliments and adoration made Gigi’s head spin with a dizzying rush of arousal. 

Each time Nicky presses into Gigi it felt as though she would explode. Gigi wrapped her arms around Crystal, desperate to steady herself and keep her mind in the present. Two of Nicky’s fingers prodded at her mouth and she let them in with zero hesitation. She gently swirled her tongue around the pads of Nicky’s fingers before Nicky removes them again. Her fingers found their way to Gigi’s aching clit, almost as if magnetized. She rubbed wide circles around it before gradually drawing closer to direct contact. When she did make direct contact with the sensitive spot, Gigi pitched forward as if someone shoved her from behind.

“Fuck Nicky,” Gigi’s voice was low and raspy from the sustained pressure on her windpipe. “You fuck me so good...”

“ _Mine_.” Nicky sucked a dark hickey into Gigi’s pale skin. Gigi mewled at the shot of pain, and again when Nicky’s tongue ghosted over the abused skin. 

“I’m- _ah fuck_ , I’m yours.” Gigi panted heavily. Her hands scrabbled for purchase against the air, but she found nothing. Crystal was just out of reach, now completely entranced by the scene before her. 

“Say it again.” The words ran in a litany of circles in Nicky and Crystal’s minds. They would never get tired of Gigi’s breathless moans or her lust ridden voice telling them she was theirs. 

“I-I’m yours!” Gigi’s mouth was falling slack wit pleasure, senses overloaded and reprogrammed with exclusively Nicky and Crystal’s touch.

“Such a good girl.” The praise that fell from Nicky’s lips was the thing that made her tick, finally falling over the edge. Her whole body twitched sporadically as she froze in place. Her toes curled under her and her mind was blank of everything but the immense pleasure rushing through her body. Nicky’s movements slowed considerably but she still fucked Gigi all the way through her orgasm. Gigi’s brain was quickly fading but when Crystal’s hands moved to remove the collar from around her neck she batted them away. 

“Wanna keep it on..” Gigi slurred slightly, drawing her legs up to her chest and nuzzling the blankets. Crystal could tell that she wouldn’t win out over Gigi’s will, and she let the matter be. 

“Thank you for being so good for us baby.” Nicky hummed, sliding up around Gigi and throwing an arm around her almost limp body. Gigi smiled proudly and yawned. 

“Mhm, jus for you!” Her voice was hoarse and strained, but Gigi thought it was more than worth it. Most people didn’t believe in perfection but the way the trio fit together—Gigi sandwiched in the middle with Nicky spooning her and Crystal clinging to her front like a koala—was about as close as one could get. 

——~——

The next morning, Gigi was still slightly sore from last night’s escapades. She tugged on one of Crystal’s hoodies and a pair of shorts, a combination that was quickly becoming one of her favorites. She tiptoed down the stairs, trying not to wake anyone. Her plan was to make breakfast in bed for Nicky and Crystal. She may not be the best cook but at least she wasn’t Crystal. Nobody in the house trusted Crystal to even make tea since she seemed to somehow burn that too. 

When Gigi reached the kitchen, it already smelled like espresso which confused her deeply. The only people in the house who drank any for of black coffee were Sasha and Nicky, both of whom weren’t awake yet. 

When Gigi peeked around the corner of the doorway, nobody was there. She walked into the kitchen, confused and a little uneasy. On the counter was a mug of coffee that was still hot to the touch. Someone was there. Or had been. 

A small laugh sounded from behind her and Gigi whipped around in shock. A wild mane of bright orange hair and pretty green eyes greeted her. 

“Good morning. You’re quite loud when you’re getting fucked. Shame it wasn’t my name isn’t it Tesoro?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to hell but it’s fine! Lmk what you think in the comments and don’t expect an update soon cause I have no idea when I’ll write another💞


	7. Act in Accordance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting, fainting, and falling to process feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I changed up the character and what used to be Aquaria is now Kameron because I’m a simp for Kam. This chap is kinda messy and I hate it but it is what it is! Enjoy~Moons💞

To say breakfast was awkward for Gigi would be an understatement. She was painfully aware of the presence of both Italian visitors, and her partners. The moment it would be considered acceptable to leave the table she all but sprinted away. Crystal and Nicky quickly followed her out of the room. 

“Why is she still here?!” Gigi whispered loudly. 

“Relax princess Sharon was just staying the night. Kameron’s got business with a woman in our branch who’s gonna help her learn to control her power and she’s gonna train with Zamo to get better at hand to hand combat. She’s got one of those emitter powers that’s always in use. The hope is that you two will be able to become a fighting duo. You both show incredible amounts of potential.” Crystal’s words quickly soothed and elevated Gigi’s anxiety. With her suspicions confirmed, Gigi felt a little better about the night before. Her hand subconsciously trailed up to the leather collar she still wore. 

“If I’m correct then Zamo should be here any minute. She’s driving Sharon to the airport where our associates will fly her back to Italy.” Almost as if on cue, Zamo’s head peaked around the corner. Her blonde hair fell into her face and she flapped her hands wildly at it. Sometimes Gigi forgot she was a trained killer with razor sharp instincts. 

“I’m here now, you’re welcome!” Zamo had finally gotten her hair out of her face and was now standing in front of the trio with a smile. The sound of shuffling and suitcases rolling signaled the arrival of their guests. 

“Always a pleasure seeing you Sharon!” Nicky said. Sharon gave a curt nod and continued out the door. Zamo, Crystal and Nicky followed her, leaving Gigi and Kameron behind. 

“Cute collar Tesoro.” Kameron smirked, reaching out and flicking the tag. Gigi blushed furiously at the action. 

“I-thank you...”

“Mhm. Maybe I should get you one too. I’d _love_ to see my name around your neck as well but maybe in red. Your dress last night was lovely.” Time felt slower as Kameron backed Gigi up against the wall. Gigi felt her breath quicken and her heart rate increase. Kameron smelled like cedar and leather. It felt like a drug to Gigi. 

“Ka-Kameron, we can’t do whatever this is. I’m with Nicky and Crystal...” the words died in Gigi’s throat when the Italian threaded her hand through Gigi’s light brown hair. She gave a small tug to the side and Gigi had to use every ounce of control she had not to moan. Kameron’s watchful eyes scanned her neck, observing every little bruise and mark left over. 

“I know you are Tesoro. I believe that we could be good friends and even better partners, but that could never work at this rate could it? You’re a smart girl so I’m sure you can figure out how to be around me. Ask your girlfriends about it. They might be more willing to help than you think.” Without a glance back, Kameron was out the door to say goodbye to her mother. Gigi struggled to catch her breath for a moment. It felt as though every inch of her body was on fire. 

When Nicky and Crystal came back inside Gigi’s face was still crimson. Nicky and Crystal looked at each other knowingly. 

“Come on baby, we need to have a talk.” Nicky grabbed Gigi’s hand and led her away from the door. They went through the hallway and took a couple turns before arriving at a door Gigi had yet to see behind. When the door swung open, a beautiful office was revealed. It looked like something from an Ikea catalogue. 

Floor to ceiling windows lined the back wall, bookcases filled in the space of the left and right. Two large oak desks sat in front of the windows. Each had a tall leather chair that looked really fun to spin around in. From a glance it was clear whose desk was whose. Crystal’s was messy and covered in picture frames, papers everywhere and files strewn about in a careless manor that could only be Crystal’s method. 

Nicky’s desk was clean and organized. Files in the filing cabinet, papers in their stacks. A small succulent and a single picture frame were her decor. The stark contrast in the two women was always fascinating to Gigi. The fact that they had ended up together and worked well was a miracle. The fact that they seemed to want her was also a miracle, at least in her mind.

Two matching leather chairs, this time without the wheels, sat before the desks. It was a very different aesthetic than most of the other rooms, which sported very sleek and modern appearances. This room looked like something from a British drama show where everyone was sad and rich.

Crystal and Nicky both took their chairs while Gigi stood awkwardly. It felt as though she was at a job interview. She chose to sit down in one of the chairs in front of them. Crystal was the first of them to speak up. 

“Okay so I know things have been a little odd for you. That’s partially our fault for not being clear with you. Nicky and I both think it’s important to ask you what you want.”

“I-I don’t know...” Gigi fidgeted in her seat, suddenly very aware of her own discomfort around expressing emotions. “I just want...I want you.” 

“Gigi that can mean a lot of things...” Nicky’s voice was measured and careful. Gigi felt a hot tear slip down her cheek. She let it fall to the floor. She stared at her hands until she was sure she had memorized every line and crease. 

“I want to be with you. I want to be yours properly. I wanna be your girlfriend, your partner, even just a person to hookup with if that’s all you want from me, but I need you. God, it sounds so _stupid_ but I feel like I need to be with you...” Gigi’s tears began flowing freely and a small pang of shame poked at her heart for making things awkward. Crystal’s familiar smell and warmth enveloped her, picking her up like a princess and carrying her over to Crystal’s desk. Crystal sat down with Gigi in her lap and gently brushed away the brunette’s tears. 

“Hey baby, look at me. All we want is you. Since the moment we saw you on tv after you were involved in the sinkhole rescue we’ve known we wanted you. We want whatever you’ll give to us. We don’t want to force you into villain work if that doesn’t suit you, but we want you to stay.” Crystal’s comforting embrace and her reassuring words were enough to dry Gigi’s tears. 

“I promise you Gigi, whatever happens we will love you til the ends of the earth. All we want is for you to stay.” Gigi had never heard Nicky’s voice sound so small. It took a minute for the words to sink in but the moment they did Gigi was off Crystal’s lap and into Nicky’s. She grabbed the French woman’s face and joined their lips. Nicky’s hands immediately found her waist, holding her tight and kissing her as though her life depended on it. They only broke apart when they could no longer breathe. Gigi pulled Crystal I and gave her an equally passionate kiss, much to the Latina’s delight. 

_“I love you too.”_ Gigi’s breathing was labored and exaggerated, the rush of finally admitting her feelings becoming almost dizzying. 

“We love you too baby. So, so much.” Crystal hugged Gigi tightly, grinning like a maniac as usual. 

“As for working with you, I’ve known for a while what I want to do.” Nicky and Crystalboth went rigid at the mention of their jobs. “I figured since I’m already dating the two baddest bitches alive, I may as well be the third right? I better get part of this house though! What would happen if you divorce me?!” Gigi’s joke seemed to lighten the mood as her now girlfriends let out laughs of relief. 

“Hell yeah! We can be like Charlie’s Angels!” Crystal shouted, already looking ten times more like herself then she had a moment ago. 

“First of all you could literally ask for our souls and we’d give them to you. Second, if we’re going to let you do field work then we’re gonna need to test your strengths.” Nicky’s mention of a test made Gigi perk up slightly. It had been a while since she had any combat training or engaged in any physical fights. If she was honest with herself, she really missed the adrenaline surge it gave her. 

——~——

The training space that lived in the basement was filled with every kind of equipment you could think of. Free weights, bench press, treadmills, ellipticals, yoga mats, pull up bars, everything. The gym smelled faintly of dried sweat, which would normally disgust Gigi, but the happiness she felt at finally being back in a gym overrode her germaphobic side. 

The gym was divided into different types of workouts. Circuits and cardio sat next to weights, which was just to the left of a yoga station where Crystal immediately gravitated toward. Along the back wall was sparring rings for hand to hand combat with blades. Knife and axe throwing was just to the side, and the ringing shots of a firing range came from behind a door next to the trio. 

Gigi’s eye settled on the segment of the room dedicated toward boxing and wrestling. Four boxing rings sat in a line with wrestling mats to the left. Each ring had a different pair of women sparring, but only one retained her attention. 

Kameron and Zamo were in the central ring, both completely focused on the other. Gigi was never a huge boxing fan, but she could read the energy well enough to see that Kameron was winning. 

“She’s doing a skill test too.” Nicky whispered so as not to distract the women inside the ring. Nicky pulled her away towards the weights section to begin Gigi’s test. 

Unsurprisingly, Gigi did not score well in the physical strength categories. She wasn’t weak by any stretch of the imagination, but her ‘ _Noodle arms’_ as Crystal liked to call them, weren’t the most formidable. She did well in her agility and endurance testing, but got completely beaten by Zamo in hand to hand combat both with and without weapons. Nobody was particularly shocked by the development since Zamo was a master, but Gigi felt slightly disappointed in herself. She made a silent promise to herself to score as close to perfect as she could in sparring with powers. 

Boy was she in for a shocker. 

She was expecting to go up against one of the people she had met on the first day, but she was instead met with a smirking Kameron who looked delighted to see her. 

“Fancy seeing you here Tesoro. Are you my partner for this fight?” 

“I am. I’m excited though, I wanna see what you can do.” Gigi tried to sound confident, but she could tell Kameron saw right through her. The ginger reached out and gently adjusted Gigi’s bra strap, making the woman blush wildly and freeze in place. 

_“Careful what you wish for.”_ Kameron slipped under the ropes of the ring and extended a hand to Gigi, who tentatively accepted. She could feel Nicky and Crystal’s eyes on her, and was suddenly very aware of the fact that everyone but her girlfriends, Shea and Zamo were the only people left. Zamo slipped under the ropes and entered the ring. 

“Okay I’m the ref for this little get together. Pretty simple rules, anything goes, powers, hits below the belt, whatever. I’m really just here to stop it if things get too dangerous or I need to call the match. Shea is on hand to heal and possibly resuscitate if needed. Hopefully it won’t be but hey, better safe then sorry yeah?” Both fighters nodded, slightly worried about Zamo’s sentiments. 

“Anyways, shake hands and I’ll get out of your way. Nicky, if you will?” Nicky nodded and lifted Zamo up into the air so that the Russian could monitor from afar without interference.

Kameron extended her hand and smiled warmly at Gigi, who took her hand and gave it a small shake. It was a formality, but Gigi still took it seriously. Kameron’s barely suppressed smirk indicated what she thought of such formalities.

“Ready, and _fight_!” Zamo clapped her hands, and Gigi immediately went into a defensive stance. Kameron just looked over at her and rested against the ropes with an expectant look on her face. 

“What are you doing?” Gigi asked, annoyance evident in her voice. Kameron yawned and examined her hair, lightly combing out a small knot. 

“Well I’m not going to attack a pretty girl without a reason. Plus you’re not all that threatening so why waste the effort?” Kameron’s taunting lit a fire in Gigi who detested being underestimated by people. She gave a fake smile, slowly levitating a fifty pound weight from across the room and hurling it at Kameron’s head. The taller woman just barely dodged, but she looked considerably more interested in Gigi. 

“That was a nice shot Tesoro! You _almost_ hit me! Alright, I’ll bite. Come at me.” Kameron switched into a defensive stance while Gigi surged forward. She ran toward Kameron, shifting her weight into her right foot at the last moment. The feint seemed to work for a moment and Gigi raised her arm to strike Kameron in the side. Suddenly, a strong hand was around her neck and hoisting her up in the air. Gigi looked down at Kameron who was looking even more bored than before. The Italian rolled her eyes and tossed Gigi across the ring. 

The brunette landed with a sick crunch and she could feel her lungs being robbed of their air. She lay on the red mat, gasping for air for a moment. When her breathing finally returned to normal, Kameron was standing over her with a worried look. 

“Did I hurt you?” The woman looked genuinely concerned but Gigi wasn’t having it. She quickly kicked up into Kameron’s stomach, catching the space just below the woman’s diaphragm. Kameron coughed wildly and Gigi took the chance to swing up. She connected with Kameron’s cheek, punching hard enough to open a small cut on the woman’s cheekbone. Kameron caught her breath and jumped back from Gigi. 

“Good to see you’re still feisty but you didn’t have to hit me!” Kameron pouted, bottom lip poked out like a small child. Zamo’s wheezing laughter was audible from above them, obviously enjoying the banter. 

“Wouldn’t have hit you if you’d take me seriously.” Gigi retorted, wiping a small layer of sweat from her brow. 

“Why would I take you seriously when I can beat you so easily? I’m not even using my power yet!” 

“You sure do talk a lot for someone who’s bleeding from your-“

_“Down girl.”_ Gigi was cut off by Kameron’s command. She felt herself being forced to her knees. She looked up in horror at Kameron whose eyes were glowing slightly pink. 

_‘So this was what her power is actually like.’_ Gigi thought to herself. She would never admit it about loud but she was terrified. Her mind still worked but her body was no longer her own. 

_“Come here.”_ Kameron commanded again, beckoning Gigi forwards. To Gigi’s horror her body complied and she began crawling over to where Kameron stood. Kameron looked both smug and pleased, clearly enjoying the way Gigi was forced to react. 

“That’s a good girl!” Kameron cooed, stroking Gigi’s face gently. Gigi’s blush spread down her face and to her chest, it felt as though she was on fire. Her body ached from both exhaustion from the previous tests, and from the strain of being forced to follow Kameron’s commands. Gigi could practically hear Nicky fuming from outside the ring, but the French woman knew she would be unable to interfere with Zamo reffing. 

“Would you like to apologize for hitting me Tesoro?” Kameron released whatever control she had over Gigi’s ability to speak, allowing the woman to reply. 

“Fuck you I’m not apologizing for shit!” Gigi spat, infuriated with the way she was being controlled. Kameron sighed deeply and returned her control over Gigi’s vocal chords. 

“That’s a shame. I was going to let you go but now, I’m not so sure.” Kameron sneered, obviously enjoying the control she had. Gigi’s eyes went wide in panic. She absolutely hated not having control of her body. 

“You sure you don’t wanna apologize to me? I think you’d look pretty when you’re on your knees begging for me.” Kameron murmured, petting Gigi’s hair and letting her fingers ghost over the girl’s plump lips. Gigi shuddered slightly at the touch, which did not go unnoticed by anyone in the room. With her body no longer under her own control, Gigi’s mind was racing faster than ever. Time felt infinitely slower and faster at the same time.   


Kameron plucked Gigi off the mat and tossed her across the ring again. Gigi could do nothing but let herself be tossed about like a rag doll. She understood now why Jaida was so careful with her powers.   


“You _sure_ you don’t wanna apologize Tesoro? I’ll accept your withdrawal from the match as an apology as well!” Despite not being able to speak or move, the fire in Gigi’s eyes answered Kameron’s taunting for her. The Italian sighed and cocked back her leg to kick Gigi, who was still rendered useless by Kameron’s ability. A look of fear shot through the brunette’s eyes as Kameron’s muscular leg flew towards her, seemingly on a collision course for her stomach. She braced for an impact that never came. 

_“Enough.”_ Nicky hissed, ducking under the ropes and throwing an incredibly accurate punch into Kameron’s nose which immediately began gushing blood. The woman stumbled back in shock, clutching her damaged nose. The hold on Gigi was broken and the youngest woman crumpled to the ground. Crystal scooped Gigi up into her arms, cradling her as if she was about to slip through her fingers. From the looks of it, she just might have. Gigi felt like she had just had all the water sucked out of her body. The full force of Kameron’s powers were staggering, and not in a good way. 

“Geege are you okay?” Crystal said nervously. She reached out and tucked a bit of Gigi’s auburn hair that had come free behind the shaking girl’s ear. 

_“I feel tired. Wanna go to sleep...”_ before Gigi could finish her sentence she passed out. Crystal had never seen Nicky so livid. The French woman was straddling Kameron and punching her for everything she was worth. Crystal was pretty sure the other woman was already unconscious. Zamo began trying to pulled the other blonde off of the bloodied woman. Nicky looked out of breath and disheveled. She sighed deeply and began readjusting her hair as though nothing had happened. 

The moment Nicky was removed from Kameron, Shea rushed into the ring and began tending to the Italian’s injuries. 

“ _Nicky!_ You beat her half to death! There’s blood _all over_ my mats! That’s gonna take _forever_ to get out!” Zamo whined, though she looked completely unbothered by the situation. So much so in fact, that she had begun sharpening her knives again which seemed to be a favorite activity of hers. 

“And what about it?“ Nicky’s voice was hard and hostile. She looked like a completely different person. 

“Come on babe, lets get Gigi to our room. She’s what’s important right now.” Nicky knew Crystal was right so she followed the redhead out of the room. Crystal carried Gigi, who was still unconscious, all the way up the stairs. When they arrived in their room Nicky pulled back the covers and Crystal tucked Gigi in. Neither woman moved from her side until she woke up. 

——~——

When Gigi finally came to, Nicky had fallen asleep in a chair and Crystal was painting in the corner. Gigi yawned and stretched. She felt her spine crack and the blood rush to her head. Feeling woozy, she fell back into the pillows with a groan which caught Crystal’s attention and awoke Nicky. 

“How are you feeling Chérie? Are you okay? Do you want something to eat or drink? What about I make some cookies?” 

“You never offer _me_ cookies when I’m hurt!” Crystal complained loudly. Gigi winced at the volume and Crystal immediately silenced herself. 

_“Because usually you hurt yourself.”_ Nicky muttered under her breath. Gigi laughed but quickly stopped when a sharp pain shot through her ribs. Something felt wrong. Almost like it was broken.

“What happened after I passed out?” The mood in the room was suddenly very different. Crystal looked over at Nicky nervously before speaking up. 

“Nicky got in the ring and had a little _talk_ with Kameron...”

“I beat the shit out of her.” Nicky stated plainly, as if it was nothing. 

“ _NICKY!_ Why the fuck would you do that?! It was just sparring, she wouldn’t actually hurt me!” Gigi screeched, clutching at her aching sides again. 

  
  
Definitely a broken rib or six.

“Hey, you say ‘potato‘, I say ‘beat her ass’! It’s a simple misunderstanding since I’ve got an accent and all.” Nicky said with a wry grin. Crystal and Gigi couldn’t help but laugh. Once the laughter subsided Crystal went off to find Shea so that they could mend Gigi’s injury. 

The whole time she was being healed Gigi couldn’t help but think of Kameron. She wondered if the ginger was okay, and what would become of them. Nicky and Crystal evidently liked her less and less each day, but Gigi still felt as though she could become, at the very least, friends with the tattooed woman. 

——~——

“So they did this to you?”

“Yeah and Gigi just stood by and let them. She’s _sick_ Jackie, that’s not Gigi anymore.”

“Chile I know you’re mad that they done fucked you up, but we can’t really do anything.”

“Jaida has a point, Jan. If she’s there by her own will then we can’t make her leave. Plus if she really is standing by them like that then she probably does love them...”

“Nobody asked you Heidi! _She’s sick in the head!_ It has to be some kind of, I don’t know! _Mind control_ or something!”

“Okay chill out there. We’re a team and we need to work together. With Gigi gone, Jan is in charge. What do you wanna do about this?”

The room of heroes were eternally grateful for Jackie always being able to bring Jan back down to earth. She had been the one to calm the girl down when Gigi disappeared the first time, again when she reappeared, and finally when Jan came crawling back in a sobbing heap. She was the glue that held the agency together when Jan and Gigi had slept together and Jan caught feelings. Gigi didn’t reciprocate, maintaining that she ‘didn’t do relationships’, which led Jan to nearly quit the agency all together. Jackie had taken Jan out of the city for a day an when the lavender haired woman returned, all was normal. 

“Gigi Goode is no longer our friend. We don’t even know her anymore. She is now one of the most wanted criminals in the world, and we must act accordingly.”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty folks we’re getting close to the end of this fic! I’ll probably do one more smut scene so if there’s anything you wanna see lmk! I figured out what I’m gonna do after this and I’m really excited! Lmk what you thought of this chapter and stay safe💞


	8. Breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies! I have returned from my road trip to hell to give you another chapter! Plus I finally figured out what to write after this so stay tuned 😚~Moons💞

“According to my calculations, you’re full of shit!” Nicky screeched at Crystal who was cackling with Gigi, both women barely able to remain upright. 

“No Nic think about it! If people from New Zealand are called Kiwis, and they eat a Kiwi, it’s _cannibalism_!” Crystal shrieked with raucous laughter.  
  


“It makes _so_ much sense!” 

“No Gigi, it makes no sense _at all_! Crystals did you get her high?!” Nicky said incredulously, pointing an accusing finger towards Crystal. 

“I’m not high, I’m _enlightened_!” Gigi said, making large swooping motions with her arms and nearly smacking Crystal. Nicky groaned loudly and hid her head under one of the pillows from the couch. Gigi lunged at her and began tickling her, forcing Nicky to let go of the pillow to attempt to fend off the tickle attack. Crystal took the opening to smack Nicky with the pillow. 

“You’re so dead Crystal Elizabeth Methyd!” 

“Dead _inside_? Absolutely!

“Good to see you’re still an edgy teenager!” Gigi teased, flicking Crystal’s ear. The Latina rounded on Gigi next, beginning to attack the younger woman with the pillow. Gigi screeched and thrashed around, trying to escape the woman. When she finally did, her hair had gotten wild and frizzy, completely undone from the low ponytail it had started in. She was slightly winded from the struggle, and from still recovering from her injuries. 

“Yeah it must be pretty tiring being that attractive!” Nicky joked, giving Gigi’s cute button nose a small boop. 

“Is that so? You must be exhausted then!” Gigi smiled, loving the way Nicky’s face turned red. Over the last few days Nicky had been opening up more to Gigi. It was nice and it felt reassuring. Nicky wasn’t really secretive, but she also didn’t disclose any information that she didn’t need to. Crystal was much more open with her feelings, while Gigi fell somewhere in between. 

Crystal had shared all about her family, how a Mexican cartel had killed them when she was young and took a liking to her. They raised her in one of their safe houses, but she left when she turned eighteen to find a new life in a new country. To this day she wasn’t really sure why, but she chose to go to France for her new beginning. 

Did the fact that she didn’t speak French ever cross her mind? No. Should it have? Absolutely. 

She had fumbled around in the city for a few weeks before finally meeting Nicky at a lounge in downtown Paris. The two had immediately hit it off and Crystal had begun a relationship with Nicky, not knowing who she really was. One thing led to the next and before the year was up they had started their own syndicate, and quickly rose up the ranks of the underworld. 

Nicky’s last was considerably less sad, but the catalyst for her choice to become a villain was clear. Nicky was born into wealth, her parents being well known underworld figures with a significant amount of influence. It was always expected that she would carry on their gang’s ambitions once her parents stepped down, but Nicky had bigger plans. She wanted to be the best even from her days in preschool. Every chance she got she would engage in competitions and challenge the other kids if there wasn’t one to be found. 

She was always ready to win and succeed in the world. When she was eighteen she decided that her family’s gang didn’t have the potential to become as powerful as she wanted to be, so she left. She moved out and began her own life of crime, meeting Crystal shortly after. 

Gigi could’ve listened to the two women talk all day. She was almost annoyed with how smitten she was with the two women. Everything they did was cute to her. Whether it was Crystal’s atrocious singing or Nicky’s language barrier that occasionally popped up, everything in her mind was adorable. 

Earlier that day Nicky had been making them tea, and had lost the lid for the teapot. Nicky had been looking around for it to no avail. Gigi came in to ask what was taking so long and found Nicky with her head under the table. 

“What are you doing under there?” Gigi had asked, trying to withhold her laughter at the way Nicky nearly smacked her head on the edge of the table when she looked up. 

“I lost the thing!”

“You’re gonna need to be a lot more specific babe, there a lot of things to lose.”

“The thing that goes on top of the teapot! It’s...what is it called? Fuck! It’s hat!” Nicky’s fumbling words and frustrated expression was completely adorable. Over time Gigi had learned that when Nicky got tired or frustrated she would revert to speaking French or lose her English words. The more flustered and confused side of Nicky made Gigi fall even harder for her. Crystal’s focused and serious side was a different kind of cute. The woman could be found squinting really hard at things with her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth.

It was no secret that Nicky and Crystal were also incredibly in love with Gigi. At any given point in time they could be found doting on her or fawning over her. Normally Gigi would hate that much attention from a significant other. She previously had preferred a little more space from people she was involved with, finding that keeping them at a distance would save her from some heart ache. Once she met Nicky and Crystal however, that all changed. Now she wanted their hands on her at all times, wanted their attention to assure her of their affections. 

Ever since her fight with Kameron, both Nicky and Crystal had been incredibly protective. One of them was always with her and she didn’t mind, but she did think they were being a little dramatic. She had yet to see Kameron again, but she assumed the Italian wouldn’t be thrilled with her. Granted, the woman did infringe on some boundaries, it was all within the regulations of the fight. 

Neither Crystal nor Nicky wanted to hear any of Gigi’s rationality about the situation. 

It was another week before Gigi saw Kameron. The woman knocked on the door of the trio’s office where some less than holy things were transpiring. Nicky hurriedly pulled her shirt on and tossed Crystal’s hoodie over to her. Gigi looked pale and panicked, which was completely valid considering that she was currently bent over Crystal’s desk, tits out with Crystal ramming her from behind with her strap on. Nicky covered Gigi with an oversized sweater that they kept around just in case someone got cold. 

Nicky went over to open the door and Crystal pulled Gigi back onto her lap as she sat down in her desk chair. Gigi had to bite down on her own fingers to stop herself moaning loudly from the sudden feeling of fullness. 

“Gotta be quiet pretty girl, you don’t wanna get caught do you?” Crystal whispered into Gigi’s ear, gently nipping at the shell of her ear. Gigi nodded in silent understanding, though knowing Crystal, she was in for it. 

Kameron walked in and took one of the chairs in front of the desks. Her nose appeared to be healed, and all that was left of the fight was some bruising and a small scar from where Gigi had struck her. A small shred of regret drifted through Gigi’s brain when she saw the mark. 

Any regret or sadness she felt was quickly eradicated by Crystal’s hand slipping under Gigi’s skirt. Gigi’s hand flew down to where Crystal’s was teasing her thighs, only to have Crystal’s other hand intercept it and pull it away. 

“Nice try princess, but that’s not gonna happen.” Crystal murmured as quietly as she could so as not to let their guest in on what was happening before. Gigi swallowed thickly as Crystal’s hand trailed higher up her thigh. 

“I know you probably don’t want to see me-“

“You’re right.”

“ _Nicky!_ Let her talk!” Crystal scolded. The blonde woman grumbled slightly, but backed down. 

“As I was saying, I know you don’t want to see me but I need to speak with you. Gigi, I would like to apologize for putting you under the full effect of my ability. It was out of line. Nicky and Crystal, I would like to apologize for making you both angry.” Gigi would’ve appreciated Kameron’s apology, but the teasingly wide circles that Crystal was drawing around her clit were incredibly distracting. 

“I will accept your apology. I’m sorry for losing my cool and punching you.” 

“I don’t really care but thanks for the apology!” Crystal chirped. “What about you baby? You gonna accept her apology?” 

Gigi felt her throat go dry. She knew that the moment she opened her mouth that Crystal would pull some Crystal shit. 

“I asked you a question Gigi. Are you gonna accept her apology?” Crystal said, giving Gigi’s clit a direct press that made the girl pitch forward and gasp loudly. Kameron raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the reaction. Gigi took a shaky breath and collected herself. 

“I accept the apology. Thank you Kam.” The Italian’s face bloomed into a beautiful smile. Crystal’s fingers continued to work around Gigi’s body, doing enough to keep the girl on the edge but not _quite_ enough to finally satisfy her. Unfortunately for Gigi, Kameron and Nicky started up a conversation. Part of Gigi wondered if the French woman had done it on purpose to torment her. Crystal certainly seemed to think so, and took the chance to continue her torture of Gigi. 

By the time Kameron was preparing to leave Gigi was practically sobbing. It hadn’t been long—maybe fifteen minutes— but it felt like she had been there for hours. By now Kameron had to know that something was up. She would have to be blind and deaf to not notice the way Gigi was twitching slightly at each of Crystal’s movements and choking back moans. Graciously, Kameron chose not to say anything, instead tossing a knowing wink Gigi’s way. 

Not long after the Italian had left, Crystal was finishing Gigi off and muffling her pleasured screams. 

——~——

As far as Gigi was concerned, everything was going well. She was with not one, but two women she loved, she had acquired a new family, she was back into training and helped out around the syndicate. Even Dahlia was beginning to warm up to her in her own way. The freshly cut flowers by her desk that neither Nicky nor Crystal brought her made her smile. Everyone knew that if you touched Dahlia’s garden then you were in for a fight. 

She and Kameron had made up and the woman had learned from Zamo how to control some of her power so that Gigi was less affected. Some of the traces of the overwhelming control she had displayed still sparked in Gigi when Kameron looked at her, but she ignored them anyway. 

The syndicate had a big deal coming up soon that could solidify a treaty with Bob and Monét. Nobody was worried about the treaty being extended since both Bob and Monét absolutely adored ‘The Golden Trio’ as Daegen had named them. 

The knowledge that they would be fine did little to quell Crystal’s rampant anxieties. It seemed like the woman was constantly on edge, jumping at every little noise or movement that surprised her. Which was everything apparently. 

One night Gigi was awoken by a crashing sound in the kitchen and a missing Crystal. She jumped out of bed and rushed down the stairs with Nicky hot on her trail. They both feared the worst, thinking someone had broken in somehow and killed Crystal. What they found was very much not that. 

“Good morning!”

“Crystal baby what’s going on?” Nicky asked carefully. Crystal looked a little harried and definitely tired. The large bags under her usually vibrant eyes made Gigi a little sad. She didn’t like seeing Crystal sad. It was like seeing a dog with a missing leg or eye, you know something had to happen to the sweet animal that put them through some pain. 

“Is that... _cake...?_ ” Gigi said, sniffing the air and looking over at the oven. 

“Very Goode! Ten points to Slytherin!”

“Crys, not to be a party pooper but why the fuck are you baking a cake at three in the morning?” 

“ _That_ my dear Nicole, is an amazing question!” Nicky sighed at the shortened version of her name that she hated so much. Crystal had only called her the weird name a couple times and only when she was either very drunk or very tired. 

“What I, _the Great_ Crystal Elizabeth Methyd, am doing is baking a cake to celebrate the death of my sleep schedule and my sanity! Don’t worry it’s funfetti!” Crystal’s lips broke out into a vaguely manic grin. 

Gigi and Nicky briefly shared a concerned look before Crystal turned away with a flourish, heading for the now beeping oven. If they though things were bad before, they didn’t get much better when Crystal hazily reaches into the oven and pulled out the cake. Without oven mitts. 

She howled loudly and dropped the cake, which Gigi levitated up so it didn’t hit the ground, and onto the stove top. 

“You okay Crys?”

“These hands of mine...I think they’ve been burned...” the astonished and confused look on the woman’s face was both adorable and a little concerning. 

“That’s probably cause you reached into a _fucking_ _oven_.” Nicky muttered dryly. She was less than happy to be awake and dealing with Crystal. No matter how much she loved the woman, she loved her sleep a fair bit as well. Once they were able to get Crystal to focus a little and keep ice packs on her hands the carted her off to bed. 

——~——

The treaty meeting went by without a hitch just as everyone expected. Crystal spent the whole time complaining about her hands and dodging glares from Nicky. She’s had refused to heal her hands, saying the she should use the injury as a learning experience not to reach into hot ovens. She wasn’t even persuaded by a slice of cake. 

Crystal, Gigi, and Nicky decided to celebrate their success with a movie night. They holed up in their room with more snacks than anyone could reasonably eat and as many blankets as they could find. As much as they had planned to actually watch movies, Crystal’s wandering fingers kept distracting Gigi from the films.

They were in the middle of The Devil Wears Prada, one of Gigi’s favorite movies, when the door burst open. A panicked and alarmed Dahlia stood in the doorway, doubled over and breathing heavily. 

“What do you want Dahlia?” Nicky grumbled, upset with the intrusion. 

“There’s- there’s been a breach!”

“What do you mean there’s been a _breach_?” Crystal asked, eyes darting over to see Gigi who looked very confused and slightly scared. 

“I _mean_ there’s been a _breach_. They’re here. _Her_ friends.” An accusatory finger landed on Gigi and the woman felt her face go pale. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything’s going to shit next chapter🤩  
> Lmk what you thought below and what you think is gonna happen


	9. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grand finalé!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never know why I made Jan so evil but I promise next time I write her she will be the sweetest person e v e r. Enjoy the final chapter! ~ Moons💞

The next fifteen minutes were a whirlwind of activity. Dahlia estimated that they had about twenty minutes before the heroes were able to get through the defenses. Gigi was nearly having a panic attack on the floor when Crystal and Nicky left to ready the house. Luckily, Lux found Gigi and cuddled her until her breathing returned to normal. 

“Come on Gee, we don’t have much longer and we gotta get you in uniform.” Lux whispered, gently shaking Gigi’s shoulders. The former hero nodded shakily and allowed herself to be pulled off to the south side of the house. 

The moment she arrived she saw Nicky and Crystal again and everything felt just a little bit better. The women were each wearing matching skin-tight suits in black, white and red with the syndicate logo scrawled across the back. If the circumstances had been different, then Gig would’ve thought they looked hot. Not that she didn’t, but this wasn’t the time. 

“Here baby, put this on quick. We’ve got a bunch of heroes to deal with.”

——~——

Nicky and Crystal had very different ideas on how to deal with the intrusion, though the bottom line was the same. Every single person in the house was expected to defend Gigi until their last breath. Gigi was aware of the sentiment, and if she was honest it made her feel a bit uneasy how willing people were to potentially die for her.

In the end they decided to go with Nicky’s plan. Hold the fort from the outside, keep Gigi as far away as possible. At first Gigi was completely against the idea, but the protective glare Nicky sent her conveyed the message that it was not a choice. The Hit Squad (minus Crystal) took Gigi behind the line of fighters and were stationed with her. 

While she wasn’t thrilled at the idea of her partners fighting her former friends and colleagues, Gigi understood what had to be done. She just wished it could be done without inevitable bloodshed and consequences. 

From the moment Nicky caught sight of Jan she was just as enraged as the last time they had met. You could practically see smoke coming from the woman’s ears. 

“How _dare_ she come here after she treated Gigi that way. Does she want all her limbs broken?” The blonde seethed to Crystal. The redhead was equally angry, but hers was more concealed under the surface. 

“We don’t have to get violent.” Crystal whispered hopefully. 

“You know damn well that’s not true. They’re invading our home and it’s not going to be violent?” Scoffed Nicky, rolling her eyes. Crystal sighed tiredly, knowing that the Parisian was right. Nevertheless, they steeled themselves for the impending fight. 

The moment Jan and the agency were within sight both Nicky and Crystal were on their guards. The tension around them was nearly palpable. Jan marched right up to the gates and stared at Nicky expectantly. The French woman huffed and motioned for the gates to be opened. Jan sneered at her from behind the bars. 

“The fuck do you want?” Crystal barked once Jan was within earshot. 

“Nothing my dear! Just to take Gigi back home where she belongs and kill all of you!” 

“Doesn’t _sound_ like nothing.” Nicky scoffed. Crystal nodded adamantly and shot as many menacing glares as she could at the heroes. 

“Why don’t we just make it easy? _Jaida!_ ” Jan snapped her fingers and a tall brunette with beautiful brown skin stepped forward. She took a breath in and closed her eyes. When she opened them again they burned a bright scarlet. She locked eyes with Gigi who immediately felt a familiar cloud of butterflies crop up in her stomach. 

“Come home babygirl.” Jaida commanded, opening her arms to Gigi who’s eyes now also burned scarlet. The Hit Squad did their best to hold her back, but Gigi simply lifted them off the ground and made her way over to Jaida. The dark skinned woman smiled brightly, gesturing Gigi forward again. The brunette was almost in Jaida’s arms before someone took action.

“Kameron.” Crystal called out to the Italian. The tattooed woman nodded and sprinted into Gigi’s path, immediately pulling her into her strong arms. 

“Hey there Tesoro. Why don’t you forget about them huh? Come back to your _real_ home now.” Kameron tried to use her power over Gigi, but Jaida’s held strong. Kameron looked to Nicky for permission to break the spell, which the blonde gave reluctantly. Charm spells were difficult to combat because of their rarity and their power. The only people who could break them were the caster or another charm spell wielder. Even then there was only one way of breaking it. 

Kameron took hold of Gigi’s waist and tilted her chin up and to the side. She bent down slowly and kissed Gigi gently. Everyone could practically feel the suppressed jealousy radiating off of Nicky and Crystal, but they kept it at bay for the greater good. When Kameron broke away, Gigi’s eyes were back to normal. 

“Welcome back Tesoro. They got you good but it should only work on you once yeah? That’s her limitation?” Gigi nodded, painfully aware of the fact that everyone’s eyes were on them. 

“Okay I’m going to have to put you under my spell to ensure you get back to safety. Is that okay?”

“Y-yeah, just please don’t make me do anything else.” Gigi whispered, the memory of their fight playing back for her in her mind. 

“Never again Tesoro.” Kameron promised before putting Gigi under. She calmly led the entranced woman back to their side, shooting a quick look of smug victory at Jaida. Jan looked less than thrilled at the outcome, knowing full well that Jaida was no longer going to be useful to the plan. She could feel her control slipping away and she didn’t like it one bit. 

“Well that’s just terrific. We could’ve done this nicely, but now I guess things are gonna get nasty!” Jan shrieked, looking progressively more and more manic. 

“Ladies, show no mercy.” The order was chilling for Gigi, who had never seen her former best friend look so unhinged. Without hesitation the agency she used to lead rushed forward and began their attack. 

Jan and Jaida fell back, both of them not having the strongest hand to hand combat or fighting powers. Rock rushed Dahlia and quickly found herself ensnared in a large tangle of ivy. Widow decided to take on Zamo, which knowing Widow was absolutely because she thought that Zamo would be an easier target. Boy oh boy was she wrong. Within seconds of contact, Zamo had her in a headlock and had knocked her out with a well placed strike to the skull. 

Jackie took on Aiden, who was running away and looking scared, despite the fact that she was easily beating Jackie. Aiden was using her portals to throw the hero around whatever dimension was inside them. Eventually the Persian was spit out of the alternate dimensions. She came out looking haggard and borderline traumatized. It made Gigi wonder what was in those portals. 

Heidi was refusing to fight, stating that she was a Medic and it was _‘counterproductive to her craft’_. Gigi struggled to hold back a laugh at the southern girl’s reaction. She knew that the real reason Heidi wasn’t rushing them was because she didn’t want to hurt anyone. Especially not Gigi. Jan looked enraged and like she was ready to attack the healer. 

“Heidi! Come on! You can join us! All of you, you can join our side! Think about it, why are you playing the _‘good’_ side? A side that doesn’t even care about love?” Gigi shouted in a moment of boldness. The woman looked shocked at the proposition and Jan looked infuriated. Gigi had already run the idea past Nicky and Crystal, who both agreed that if Gigi trusted them then they were welcome to join up. 

“Gee what are you talking about?” Heidi shouted back across the lawn. Gigi sighed and extended her hand, levitating the medic up and over the throng of people. Heidi laughed and pretended as if she was flying. The fond memories of Gigi flying Heidi around the agency came rushing back with a vengeance. The former hero didn’t even realize how much she had missed her friends. 

“I already talked with Nicky and Crystal, if you wanna join us we’d love to have you!” Gigi explained once Heidi touched down. Heidi looked incredibly hesitant, but after a moment of uncomfortably awkward silence she nodded. A huge smile broke out over Gigi’s face as she pulled the woman in for a hug. She could feel the tension melt out of Heidi’s shoulders when she hugged back. 

“Yay! I can’t wait to indoctrinate you into our cult!” Crystal chirped. Heidi looked a little scared, but the loud laugh that Crystal followed up with made it was clear that she was joking. Heidi ended up laughing along with her, finding the Latina’s laugh incredibly contagious. 

“Oh for fucks sake! _GIVE ME THAT_!” Jan shouted angrily, yanking Jackie’s pistol from its holster on the Persian’s hip. Before anyone could do anything to stop her, Jan fired a shot directly into Crystal’s forehead. 

The bubbly woman crumpled to the ground instantly. Thick red blood seeped from the wound between her eyes, and the woman’s mouth was frozen in a shocked expression. Nicky was on Gigi in a flash, turning her away from the horrific scene in front of her. 

Gigi’s entire body felt numb. Seeing Crystal’s lifeless body on the ground was not what she was prepared for. She couldn’t have been prepared even if she had had tried to. She couldn’t pull her eyes away no matter how badly she wanted to. Everything felt slow and grey when she broke free of Nicky’s hold. 

“You bitch! I hate you. I hate you, I hate you, _I HATE YOU_!” Gigi screamed with hot tears streaming down her face. She rushed Jan, who looked shocked and stunned at Gigi’s harsh words. 

Nicky tried to stop Gigi, but she could tell that even with the use of her power would be futile. 

Gigi’s eyes burned with tears as she lifted the terrified Jan off the ground. Her own rationality had left when she saw her girlfriend hit the ground. She slammed Jan into the ground over and over until the woman’s body was limp and bloodied. She knew it was too much, but her rage was blinding her. She continued to throw the woman around in the air until Nicky was physically restraining her again.

Jan’s broken body fell to the ground in front of Gigi. A pained groan let the brunette know that her former best friend was still alive. Gigi ripped her arm free of Nicky’s grasp and pulled Jan’s head up by her lavender hair. 

“Listen to me very, _very_ closely Jan. If I _ever_ see your face again, under _any_ circumstances, I will kill you on sight. You had no right to take Crystal from me. From us. You’re dead to me. _Leave_.” Gigi let Jan’s head fall into the ground and wiped the blood from her hand on the woman’s back. 

“Is there anyone _else_ who would like to fuck with me today? I’m feeling _great_! Everything is _fine_! Come on guys it’s totally fine! I’m just gonna beat the living shit out of you!” Gigi cried out hysterically. Nobody spoke, not even Nicky. The French woman actually looked quite scared of her girlfriend. 

“Geege it’s okay.” 

“Which one of you sick fuckers is imitating her? I will kill you right now!” Gigi roared. A hand fell on her shoulder and spun her around. 

“It’s okay baby. I’m still here.” Gigi nearly keeled over when she saw Crystal standing behind her. Just behind Crystal was a very tired, but very proud looking Shea who was slumped in Sasha’s arms. Each resurrection she performed drained most of her energy and would leave her frail for a few days afterwards. 

Gigi burst into tears and fell into Crystal, taking her to the ground with her. Crystal laughed and patted the sobbing woman’s back comfortingly. Jackie and Jaida rushed forward to retrieve Jan. They quickly carried her away and were followed by both Rock and Widow. 

Gigi was still clutching Crystal as though the woman would fall through her fingers if she didn’t. It took another ten minutes of calming her down to get her to a remotely reasonable state. 

Finally Crystal was able to bring the girl back to earth. Gigi was still holding the older woman tightly. Getting her to let go would be it’s own battle. 

“I-I th-thought you were _dead_!” Gigi hiccuped, hiding her tear stained face in Crystal’s neck. The Latina chuckled and slowly stroked Gigi’s hair. 

“I did die baby but it’s okay. I’m still here. It’s all thanks to Shea.” Crystal’s soothing voice helped Gigi stop crying. All that was left of her tears were small sniffles and red eyes. 

“Why don’t we get everyone inside? I’ll cook dinner for everyone tonight.” Nicky smiled at the enthusiastic group of women around them. Even Aiden looked something other than sullen or shy. 

“I’ll help!” Zamo declared proudly.

“No!”

“Please not that!”

“Last time you almost burned the house down. Absolutely not.” The chorus of disapproval was enough to shut Zamo down. She walked away after flipping the women off, grumbling to herself in Russian. 

——~——

Dinner went well, despite Zamo managing to get half the table drunk after challenging them all to various drinking contests. The rest of the syndicate had split off to give Heidi a tour of the house while Nicky and Crystal found themselves being tugged away by Gigi. 

The brunette led them up the stairs and to their room, shutting and locking the door behind them. She immediately began to kiss the slightly surprised Crystal. Gigi was so desperate to feel Crystal’s lips again that her whole body curved into the other woman’s. Her arms found their way around Crystal’s neck and pulled her so impossibly close that they may as well have been one person. 

Gigi let out a small gasp when Crystal’s cold fingertips pressed into her back and drew lazy circles as their lips moved in tandem. Nicky held Gigi from behind, not missing the way the younger woman’s hips were subtlety rocking back against her. Gigi only broke the kiss with Crystal when she was gasping for air. She rested her forehead against Crystal’s. She murmured something to the redhead but because of the proximity it was barely even audible. 

_ “Let me show you how much I missed you.” _

“Geege, baby, today has been a lot for you. You must be tired...” Crystal trailed off. The look of insatiable lust in Gigi’s pretty blue eyes was enchanting. 

“No. I want to Crys. Please let me be good for you.” Gigi whispered, trapping her bottom lip with her teeth and staring into Crystal’s blown pupils. 

“If you’re sure princess.” 

“While you two are so hot, I feel _very_ left out.” Nicky whined, pouting like a child and hugging Gigi closer. Both women laughed at the blonde’s uncharacteristically needy voice. 

“ _Awww_ Nicky! You miss me? _That’s so cute!_ ” Cooed Gigi. “What do you wanna do about it? What if I just made Crystal feel good? She’s been through a lot!”

“Yeah Nic! I don’t know if you remember but I _died_!” Crystal chuckled, pulling Gigi back into her arms. A silent understanding was had between the two women. Gigi wanted to rile Nicky up and Crystal was more than happy to help. 

“What do you think she misses most Crys?” Gigi said teasingly, ignoring Nicky completely. 

“ _Hmmm_ ,” Crystal tapped her chin, pretending to think. “Well, knowing Nicky, she probably misses fucking you the most. Maybe the way your pussy looks when it’s all stretched around her cock? Oh no! Maybe it’s the way your cute little tits bounce when you ride her! Actually, it’s probably the way you beg and plead for her to fuck you all the time!” Crystal’s filthy words were quickly making Gigi wet, and with the stony reaction from Nicky it was clear that their plan was working. 

“You two think you’re so funny don’t you?” Nicky said callously, gripping Gigi’s hips and pulling her back against her thigh. Gigi moaned quietly at the unexpected friction. Nicky just smirked at her girlfriend’s reaction. She adored the way Gigi looked when she was flustered or surprised. 

“Gigi, go show Crystal how much you love her. After that, you’re in trouble for teasing me.” Gigi nodded readily at Nicky’s command and took Crystal’s hand in her own. 

She resumed her path of kisses over Crystal’s body as she pushed her over towards their bed. Crystal fell back against the sheets, taking Gigi down with her. In what seemed like seconds Crystal had removed Gigi’s clothing, leaving the woman in her underwear. Gigi tugged insistently at Crystal’s clothes so they quickly joined the growing pile of clothing. 

“Just relax babe. Let me take care of you for once.” Gigi murmured into Crystal’s ear. The redhead shivered and nodded, putting a small smile on Gigi’s face. 

Crystal wrapped her arms around Gigi’s body and pulled her down on top of herself. She found herself kissing every piece of Gigi’s skin that she could. The way Crystal could draw out little gasps and moans was intoxicating, but Gigi had to push Crystal away. 

“Not yet! I have to make you cum first!” She whined, much to Nicky and Crystal’s amusement. 

“If you say so prin-” Crystal’s sentence was ended by Gigi taking her pierced nipple into her mouth and sucking down on it. Crystal’s fingers tightened in Gigi’s hair and pulled her closer. The way Gigi alternated between soft bites and kitten licks was far too teasing for Crystal’s liking. Next she felt Gigi’s hands palming her breasts. She opened her eyes to see the soft flesh of her breast spilling through Gigi’s slender fingers. The brunette looked almost awed as she gazed upon her girlfriend. 

“Fuck you’re so gorgeous...” she whispered, placing a kiss on Crystal’s chest before beginning to trail her way down her stomach. She paused over a prominent freckle on Crystal’s stomach and sucked a dark hickey into her. 

“That hickey looks beautiful on you. You should wear them more often!” Nicky joked. 

“Shut up you dork.” Grumbled a very distracted Crystal. Gigi had finally arrived at Crystal’s hips. The brunette grinned devilishly and tapped on Crystal’s hipbone. When she looked down Crystal was met with the beautiful sight of Gigi’s face level with her own pussy. 

Gigi leaned in and blew a small gust of cool air over Crystal’s panties. Gigi pressed her lips against Crystal and gently licked over the woman’s still covered pussy. When Crystal tried to pull Gigi closer, her hands were quickly trapped by Nicky, who had gotten behind her while she was distracted. 

“Nice try babe, but I think you should let Gigi do what she wants.” Gigi nodded along with Nicky’s taunt before returning to Crystal again. She carefully began to lap at her girlfriend’s wet thighs, occasionally ghosting over Crystal’s aching clit. She continued her tirade of obnoxiously soft licks for another few minutes, until Crystal was almost cumming. 

“Oh come on Gee, please! I wanna cum already!” Crystal complained dramatically. Nicky looked down at Gigi, who looked completely drunk on everything about Crystal. No response came, instead Gigi began dragging Crystal’s soaked underwear down her tanned legs with her teeth. Even just the sight of it made both Nicky and Crystal’s mouths go dry. 

When Gigi finally began to eat Crystal out it felt as though millions of nerves were being released. All the tension and build up was released nearly instantaneously once Gigi licked into her. Crystal’s hands wrenched free of Nicky’s grasp and sprang forward to grip Gigi’s auburn hair. She held on so tightly that she was sure she would come away with some of the younger woman’s hair. 

“Fuck Geege that feels _amazing_. You look so pretty with your face in my cunt. Be a good girl and make me cum.” Growled Crystal. Gigi nodded slightly, speeding up the pace of her licks. In just a few minutes Gigi had sent Crystal up and over the edge of her orgasm. The amount of pleasure Crystal felt was almost painful as Gigi continued to help her through her high. The Latina took a moment to gather herself before locking eyes with Nicky. The blonde grinned and nodded towards the closet. 

In a flash, Crystal was flipping Gigi on her back and hovering over her. 

“You did so good baby. Always so good. You ready for Nicky now?” 

“ _Yes!_ I’m ready!” Gigi simpered, “Want you so bad Nic!” The French woman smiled at her girlfriend’s request and gently pushed Gigi back. She fell back, gazing up at Nicky with trust in her eyes. Gigi hurriedly spread her legs for Nicky who struggled to hold back an appreciative laugh. Carefully, Nicky lined up the fake dick and pushed into Gigi. 

The resulting noise from Gigi’s throat reverberated around the room and settled in Nicky’s ears. Determined to hear more, she drew her hips back and snapped forward. Another moan pierced the stillness. Nicky began to set a smooth but swift pace that made Gigi’s toes curl and her eyes roll back. 

“ _Yes! Please Nicky_ , you feel so good! Need more!” Gigi begged for her girlfriend’s touch, but the blonde was far to focused to notice. Crystal took the liberty of silencing Gigi’s throaty moans by kissing her once more. Gigi’s legs wrapped around Nicky’s torso, a desperate attempt to keep herself grounded. Each thrust from Nicky was hitting so far inside her that it felt like she would explode. 

Crystal continued kissing Gigi while one of her hands found its way down the brunette’s slender body. Gigi’s legs twitched violently when Crystal pressed firmly into her clit, finally supplying the stimulus Gigi craved. 

Gigi’s hips were now bucking wildly into every movement from Nicky. She could feel herself drawing closer and closer to the brink. She was sure that Nicky would have something to say about the long red tracks that her nails were leaving on her back later. 

“So beautiful babygirl. So good for us. We love you _so_ much.” Nicky’s praises sent a new flood of slick down Gigi’s thighs. 

“‘I’m so close, please just a little more- _ah_!” Gigi whimpered into the crook of Nicky’s neck. She could practically feel Nicky’s cute lopsided grin as she and Crystal worked in tandem to bring her over the edge. 

A few more strokes and Gigi was screaming loudly while falling into Nicky. The blonde languidly fucked Gigi through the orgasm, reveling in the way her partner’s hips would spasm with each extra shock of friction. When it was clear that Gigi had no energy left to give she pulled out, tossing the toy to the side and nuzzling her exhausted partner’s side. 

“ _Kiss me..._ ” it was a hoarse whisper but due to the lack of space between them Nicky was still able to catch the plea. Happy to oblige, she slotted their lips together in a sweet kiss that displayed every emotion they felt for each other. 

“Hey Nicky?”

“What is it Crys?” 

“Can you make waffles tomorrow?” The question caught the two tired women off guard. There was a beat of silence before they descended into fits of giggles. 

“Why are you laughing at me? Is there something on my face?” Crystal whined. She started flapping her hands around her face to clear off something that wasn’t even there. Gigi reached out and grabbed Crystal’s hands to stop their movements. 

“It’s nothing Crys, there’s nothing on your face except that cute little smile.” Gigi reassured her warmly. A little rush of pink tinged Crystal’s cheeks. 

“We can make waffles tomorrow.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s a wrap folks! Tysm for the support and love on this fic, it means the world. Writers ✨thrive✨ off of validation and you guys are the best. I’ve got my next fic planned out so don’t forget me while I disappear for a few days to write it ;)


End file.
